<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded Island by LovingYouThatWay, tit4eto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700039">Stranded Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingYouThatWay/pseuds/LovingYouThatWay'>LovingYouThatWay</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tit4eto/pseuds/tit4eto'>tit4eto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Jungle, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternative Universe - Lost Island, Bad Flirting, Blowjobs, City Boys, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hongjoong is witty, Jiho is important, Just friends trying to survive, Kissing in the Rain, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plane Crash, Playboys, Read to Find more, San and Wooyoung are brothers, Seonghwa Mingi and Yeosang are special, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Stranded, Stranded Island, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Ten is sexually frustrated, The tribe protecting its secret, Tribe - Freeform, Yunho is archeologist, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingYouThatWay/pseuds/LovingYouThatWay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tit4eto/pseuds/tit4eto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe that from all possible things that could be saved from the plane… your suitcase was one of them.” Hongjoong shook his head unbelievingly at San who was laying on the ground, while his head resting against his precious suitcase, which he was guarding like his life depended on it.<br/>It had been a week since the plane crash and it was the worst week in his life.     “At least we will not worry about getting laid in this God forsaken place. We have 3 different sizes of dildos.” Hongjoong buried his feet to the ankles into the sand. At least in that way he avoided being sand burned. </p><p> </p><p>San had planed the best vacation for his brother Wooyoung - who was recently dumped by his ex boyfriend - and their best friends Hongjoong and Ten. His plan was ruined though, when their plane crashed in the middle of nowhere. They were stuck on an island shore for a while, just trying to survive. And when the first day of the third week came - something actually happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Jeong Yunho, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Crash.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me one more time - why am I here?" </p><p>"Because you need to have the time of your life?" San smirked at his brother Wooyoung, while pulling hard at his suitcase which was practically on the verge of bursting out its contents away. Which by the way was going to be kind of embarrassing for the both of them, since San took care of his brother's - soon to be very interesting - sexual life. After all, he planned this trip because of him. </p><p>You see Wooyoung was a little, innocent sunshine and often people took advantage of him. Take for example his latest '<em>boyfriend</em>' - this guy was trouble from the beginning. Partying hard, using Wooyoung as his lifeboat whenever he felt like it. That was slowly and certainly killing the joy in Wooyoung's life, so the moment when San had the chance to show the other guy's true colors, he did not waste the opportunity. Of course, his best friends Hongjoong and Ten played big part in his plan, but the scenario was his and his own. </p><p>"Yeah, surfing on the biggest waves ever is going to be such a great turn on for all hungry guys on the beaches in Miami." Hongjoong snickered behind the brothers. </p><p>"Lamest sentence ever." </p><p>"No, it is not. Have you seen this cutie here trying to play it cool, but actually praying for someone to save him?" Hongjoong pushed Ten with his shoulder, in order to make him look at his eyes.      "Because baby, I have. He looks absolutely fuckable… You know, like a damsel in distress." </p><p>"Don't say more. I can see it clearly in my mind." Ten backed him up,a playful smile on his face. </p><p>"I hate you." Wooyoung shook his head and rushed towards the gate, not wanting to hear any more of his friends’ miserable attempts of cheering him up. </p><p>For God's sake,he was dumped which sucked pretty bad, but it did not mean that he was badly hurt or anything. The others were overdoing it with this trip to USA. It was true that it was a dream of his to go there and experience new things, but that plan of his did not include those crazy heads joining him. </p><p>"Nah baby, you love us. You can't live without us. We are the air that keeps you alive…" Hongjoong sing-song after the quickly furthering away cutie pie. </p><p>"Are we too much?" San asked surprised. </p><p>"Nope. But the different sized dildos that I saw you hiding in your suitcase with those ribbons on… Well,that is too much." Ten raised his eyebrows as he clearly showed how unimpressed he was with the actions of the taller brother. </p><p>"Excuse me for not knowing my younger brother's preferences when it comes to dirty games in bed." Just by thinking about something like this it grossed San to the point where he actually felt his stomach turning inside of him. </p><p>"After checking the clubs which I made reservations for… I think all of us will know more than what we have to about each other." Hongjoong laughed evilly. He was always like that, he loved the shocked, but in the same time thrilled expressions of his friends. And he loved pulling pranks on them, having them yelling at him while realizing that there was no point of doing it, since in the end they were going to like whatever he had in his sleeves. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Last call for the passengers of flight F2186 to Miami. Gates will be closed in 5 minutes. Please make your way to Gate B-12." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hurry or we will miss our flight." San started walking faster, but the heavy suitcase was slowing him down. </p><p>Damn, why did he have to buy so many things for this trip. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>Once they were comfortably sitting on their seats, San could not erase the smile from his face. </p><p>"You are sure that it will be totally safe?" Wooyoung questioned beside him. </p><p>"Yes, bro. You will not feel a thing. Nipple piercing is sexy. So I made appointment for all 4 of us." </p><p>Distracting someone was San's specialty and he was proud of this talent of his. Someone might say that he was a spoilt brat or that he was too full of himself, which was definitely the case, but that did not mean that he could not put someone under the spotlight for some time. Especially his brother. </p><p>Back in Seol they were famous for 2 things - their dance crew and bitchy attitude. It was like all 4 of them were meant to be partners in crime, and it did not matter whether they were on the dance floor, showing their moves, trying to outshine the rest of the completion, or seducing whoever was their target - more often than any of them would like to agree on or accept was most of the time they were hitting on the same person, just so they can see who was the better one amongst themselves. </p><p>And believe me, those battles were fierce. </p><p>Wooyoung had his innocence which was deceiving. Ten had his elegance. San used his master degree in mischievousness. But Hongjoong used something else - character. </p><p>Usually even only one of them could win everyone's attention within 5 minutes. But when all four of them were in the mood - it was end game. </p><p>So when turbulence hit the plane hard, it was beyond San how his plan could go to waste for literally a few minutes. </p><p>He only had the time to check his belt before hell got loose in front of his eyes. </p><p>Lights were flashing and the seats were shaking. </p><p>
  <em> “Ladies and gentlemen, we are going through an area of turbulence, so keep your belts locked and remain seated.” </em>
</p><p>Hongjoong, who was the only one separated from the rest of the group, leaned over the armrest and whisper-shouted over the flight path to San.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t squeeze the seat so hard babe, you know better than that.” He could not miss the opportunity to make fun of his friend, who was clearly frightened by the shaking plane.     “And don’t you dare screaming … it will be too much for some poor soul.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Was the only reply that came from the guy sitting on the other side of the path flight. San had his eyes closed and he breathed in and out slowly, trying to make the nausea go away. </p><p>“I love it when you are bossy with me.” Hongjoong continued playing with the other. </p><p>“You are so bad in distracting people.” San hissed out and looked over his friend to make his point clear with the sarcastic look over his face. </p><p>“Yet you are no longer squeezing the seat and your eyes are open. 1:0 for me.” Hongjoong shot back. </p><p>“You guys are annoying.” Wooyoung chimed in while searching in his bag for his earphones.      “Wake me up at some point.” He turned his phone on and strolled down his saved playlists, choosing something loud, since he did not want to hear anything of the conversations that were going to take place in this long, long flight through the Pacific Ocean. And they had to make couple of stops before actually arriving to Miami. </p><p>As if that comment made Hongjoong bored or something, he decided to lean back on his seat and just zone out. He felt bad that he did not get any seat by the window, at least there he could make nice selfies that he was going to post on Instagram later. Maybe he could ask the guy sitting by the window to change seats for a few minutes, so he could take couple of shots. </p><p>When he looked over the old guy sitting right next to him, who looked like he was serial killer or something, Hongjoong could not believe his own luck. </p><p>There, by the window, was sitting a light brown haired God. </p><p>And he was staring right at Hongjoong. </p><p>“Hey, do you mind trading seats with me?” It wouldn’t hurt asking anyway. </p><p>“Right now?”  The dude asked, looking around but his face wasn’t showing any kind of concern.        “I actually paid for this seat, so I might as well say… no?”</p><p>Hongjoong smiled sweetly at the stranger, and he did not need any mirror in order to know how damn sexy he looked like with that smile on his face. </p><p>“I have to make a selfie to update my Insta-profile for my followers to know how nice my trip starts. I will really appreciate it if you lend me your seat for a minute or two.” Hongjoong licked his bottom lip innocently.      “ I can compensate you if it is needed.” </p><p>“Well we can work on that one.” The stranger said and looked down at his wrist watch, sighing.     “Well time for me to use the restroom. You can make that selfie while I’m there.”  </p><p>“Nice. Thanks, dude.” Now when he got what he wanted, Hongjoong did not need to be playing nice with the stranger. But that did not mean that he did not check him out when he moved out of his seat to make room for the other to pass him by on his way to the toilet. </p><p>“Better put your seatbelt while I am away, though.” A smirk from the stranger and he was out. </p><p>“Isn’t it dangerous for you to be standing?” San asked bewildered when he saw the scene when Hongjoong actually made his way to the window seat but had to leap over the old guy who did not want to move even an inch. </p><p>“Nope. It is perfectly fine. I’ve used planes more often than busses when I was a kid. A little turbulence cannot scare me anymore.”</p><p>“Show off.”</p><p>Hongjoong started posing for the camera and within a few minutes he was sure that he had perfect shots which he could use. However, he had a better idea. </p><p>Video. </p><p>He pressed the button for recording and smirked at the camera.</p><p>“Hello everyone, welcome on board….” while he was staring at his reflection, he noticed something flashing with the corner of his eye. </p><p>A loud blast was heard. </p><p>Then all that Hongjoong could see was greish to black smoke. The engine that could be seen from the window was on fire. </p><p>He froze. </p><p>The plane was on fire. He was going to die. </p><p><em> “Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the 1st pilot speaking. There is no need to panic. We’ve just lost one engine…..” </em> </p><p>Hongjoong could not focus anymore on anything. He leaned over his own knees and hugged them tightly. He could hear someone screaming but could not register whether it was Ten or San. In that moment the only thing he could think about was why on Earth didn’t he agree on Ten’s suggestion to get them stoned. Or maybe they actually did it and all that was happening was all in his head and nothing of this was real. </p><p>Yep. He was not in a plane on fire. </p><p>He was actually sleeping in the waiting area at the airport. </p><p>Hongjoong had to be stoned. Ten bought once again from those crazy mushrooms. He would yell at him later. Now he had to open his eyes and see that everything was alright. </p><p>
  <em> “....You will need to be seated in a brace position for landing….. Bend over your arms under your legs and grasp your elbows....” </em>
</p><p>That was absolutely not happening. </p><p>
  <em> “Brace yourselves for impact…” </em>
</p><p>Hearing that was the last thing that Hongjoong’s mind registered. </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>Jung Yunho was first an archeologist, a student, dude in his 23 who just graduated and who was about to die in the last hour. </p><p>His head was bleeding and he had a hard time in focusing over any subject or a person who was talking to him. Many passed through his seat, yelling something that he couldn’t hear but he couldn’t manage to move for a second. </p><p>The plane crashed in the ocean, that was what he knew before he hit his head hard and fainted. Maybe if he’d died it would be great loss for the world, but damn, Yunho couldn’t swim. </p><p>He was still in shock when someone slapped him across the face and he stared at some asian freaked out dude, who was yelling at him with such annoying voice that Yunho was kind of getting his senses back. His hands were making motions for the stranger to leave him behind and save his ass, but then he started catching words and he figured some funny fact - the guy wanted help from him. </p><p>“Dude, I can’t hear you.”   Yunho said, pointing at his ears and the guy rolled his eyes, making Yunho remember him from earlier. The same dude was taking his time in the toilet earlier, making a dirty remark on his way to his seat. </p><p>Yunho was either too good with remembering faces or just the panic right now made his mind sharp for everything that was happening around him. </p><p>He looked left and right, seeing people getting evacuated through the emergency exits, but where did they land exactly? None of them was using the life jackets, so maybe his own chances of survival were getting higher. </p><p>Maybe the plane landed on a shore? </p><p>“Can you fucking help me?”  Yunho heard the boy clearly now and his head snapped at his direction. The other had weird accent, he just noticed, but that didn’t matter because he started pulling Yunho towards some other seat, but damn his legs weren’t taking orders. He felt them wiggling to the sides, but still he ended up helping some strangers while being in a great daze. </p><p>There was another bleeding boy, his age, Yunho’s vision got blurred due to his own injury so he saw only red hair and bleeding face. He also saw many other people passing by, but a question popped in his head and he started searching for victims.</p><p>Yunho’s heart pounded with the thought that someone might have died while they were landing. Even in his wildest imagination, he wouldn’t think that everyone is safe, and he got proven right when he saw that the red haired guy was trapped by a lifeless body. </p><p>And just then he found the power to push the one who asked for his help and started pulling at the dead person in order to save the other one. </p><p>Yunho had never been in such situation, never touched a dead person, so the shock gave him power to pull the person away with someone else’s help and then three boys got too loud, taking their friend away from his seat. </p><p>They forgot about Yunho and dragged the dizzy red haired dude away, leaving Yunho with a corpse. It was funny how his brain wasn’t functioning properly right now and Yunho was just holding his own head, feeling how his body was shaking in terror and he had no idea how to get out of the plane by himself. </p><p>“Hey, come on. Come here.” Yunho felt how someone started pulling him by the arm, which made his wobbly legs even more unstable than they were previously. </p><p>“Wait. Wait. Where are we?” Was the only thing in his head. </p><p>“We have to jump in the water.” The unknown boy said and rushed him towards the emergency exit, which Yunho previously noticed when people were running towards to.   </p><p>“No. I can’t.” He pulled his arm away from the stranger and stepped back away from him as if he was threatening him with a gun pointed towards his head. </p><p>“Do you want to die then? Listen, we don’t have time. We have to jump and swim towards the shore. The pilot said it is not that far. We can make it. You see.. the other passengers made it.” He pointed out probably to the direction of the shore, but Yunho could not take even a look out of the door. He was that scared. </p><p>“Except the dead ones?”  Yunho said, or yelled at the other, but the fact that he had phobia of deep water was kicking in such bad moment that he wished his emotions could go to sleep again and let him save himself, but then another voice came out of somewhere and Yunho realized that he was turning to the wrong position of where the voice came, seeing more dead people who weren’t getting off of their seats and he suddenly felt sick.</p><p>“Wooyoung, come on.” Once again the voice could be heard.</p><p>“Non-swimmer coming. Help him out.” By the time Yunho could realize what was happening he was flying down towards the water. He could not believe it. The stranger pushed him out of the door. </p><p>Another stranger started dragging Yunho, he was more like pulling him out of the water but the shock was making him shake and Yunho realized that he was trying to save himself by pushing that person down. The next thing he knew was that he got slapped and the angry yelling of his savior could be heard. </p><p>He focused over the other, tried to trust him and let him swim, so he could take Yunho and himself out of the water. </p><p>The shore of some land was nearby, Yunho could see people swimming towards it, helping each other as much as they could, dragging injured bodies as well and he got another panic attack when his legs finally touched a land and he crawled on his knees, crying. </p><p>Yunho just started realizing that he was alive, for now at least and they reached the land, but he couldn’t get the faces of the dead people out of his head and he was shaking like a baby, wiping his tears with his wet clothes. </p><p>“...Your names, we need to check your names! Tell us your names so we check for survivals.”  Someone from the cab crew yelled and Yunho saw a woman, who’s face wasn’t bleeding, but she had a cut on her arm that wasn’t more important than the folder that she was holding firmly in her hands. When she looked down at him, he felt like the biggest loser in the world, standing in the feet of a queen whose eyes were stone cold.           “What’s your name?”</p><p>“J-Jung. Yunho.”  He stuttered and she checked for his name on the list, nodding her head.</p><p>“Any family members?”</p><p>“No, I was… alone.”  He said, looking around himself, as if searching for the people who saved him and he saw them right beside himself. </p><p>The woman nodded and stepped towards them and asked the same question, this time louder because they were too loud. </p><p>“I need you to tell me your names! We are checking for survivors.” The woman asked and Yunho started hearing their names one after another. </p><p>They were four boys, the one who called Yunho for help, the one that he rescued, the blonde who told him to run and his black haired savior. </p><p>“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul”  The boy with the annoying voice said and pointed at his friend who was still unconscious.      “This is Kim Hongjoong and where is the medic? He needs help”</p><p>“He is trying to help someone else.” The woman kept her cool voice and looked at the other two.        “We are trying our best. Keep your calmness. Tell me your names.”</p><p>“Choi San and Jung Wooyoung.” The one who pulled him to the shore said stolidly, while crashing the smaller guy (the one who rudely pushed Yunho out of the plane) towards his chest, as if protecting him from something.     “Family members.”</p><p>“Alright. Wait for the medic.”  The woman didn’t even smile when she stepped to the next group of people and yelled for their names. </p><p>Yunho became quiet while his eyes were staring forward at the sea, the waves were angrily crushing against the beach, he saw men swimming with suitcases, probably went back to pick up things that could be used and Yunho wondered if they could save all the luggages, take them out of the plane. And then what? </p><p>How long could they survive? Where were they anyway? </p><p>Was that Japan? His eyes scanned his surroundings and there was nothing else but palm trees, a nearby forest, wild nature, so fresh and untouched that he felt how his heart clenched. </p><p>This wasn’t Japan, they probably landed nearby a land. </p><p>Yunho sighed, wiping his tears again when he tried to think positively. </p><p>But he realized that if they survived long enough to call for help, he would successfully go back to Korea and forget about his false dreams. If they couldn’t find help however, he was going to kill the person who dragged him down in this. </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe that from all possible things that could be saved from the plane… your suitcase was one of them.” Hongjoong shook his head unbelievingly at San who was laying on the ground, while his head resting against his precious suitcase, which he was guarding like his life depended on it. </p><p>It had been a week since the crash and it was the worst week in his life.     “At least we will not worry about getting laid in this God forsaken place. We have 3 different sizes of dildos.” Hongjoong buried his feet to the ankles into the sand. At least in that way he avoided being sand burned. </p><p>Ten snickered and pushed his black hair away from his face in a snobbish manner, giving Wooyoung a back hug. </p><p>“Well duh, but you bitch got Jiho, while all the other guys who survived are middle aged or too old, or just ugly and dumb. Have no money, as well.”  He pointed out the obvious and enjoyed the hug that he was sharing with the blonde boy.        “Yunho is kinda cute, but I have this weird feeling that he’s a <em> dude </em>dude. I can’t get my face harmed one more time if I try to suck his dick.”</p><p>Speaking of Jiho, Hongjoong made a quick check of the people nearby who were trying to find something to do with their time. For the whole week, the cab crew was running the parade, bossing around, making silly rules. The pilot was a 40-years old man, married with 2 kids. He had 3 more years and he was going to kiss his robotoholic life a goodbye. Yet, here they were - lost on a lonely island with close to no food and clear water situation. There was no connection so their phones were useless. Not that they had any electricity where they could charge the machines. So they were slowly waiting for starvation and dehydration to win them over. </p><p>From all National Geographic series that Hongjoong had watched, he knew that the older people were going to go first. Then the kids. After that the rest. The good thing was that there were not many kids with them. He did not want to know how many children died on board, but he clearly remembered that the ones who were kicking his seat while he was still on the plane - did not make it. Neither their parents. He remembered the apologetic looks that the father threw at him when Hongjoong made a nasty remark towards the twins. </p><p>Now he felt bad about it. </p><p>He shook his head in order to clear his mind from that thread of thoughts. There was no point. </p><p>Out of 189 passengers only 63 made it. The ones that made it through the emergency exits were lucky because they did not waste time when the exits were opened. He overheard by the crew that certainly most of the people died during the initial crash, yet there were also the ones who just drown down with the plane when it sank down. </p><p>That’s why it was hilarious that San’s suitcase was rescued by someone who thought it would be smart to pull all things that were floating on the water surface. Maybe that person thought that inside there was going to be something usable. Yet, the content of that ridiculous suitcase was useless - only clothes, dildos, face masks, tubes of different brands of sunscreen, hair products. </p><p>Nothing that could sustain their lives. </p><p>“Still we are going to die fashionably.” Wooyoung laughed out. </p><p>“You can say whatever you want. I did not plan for the plane to crash, did I?” San hated the situation more than the rest. He loved his life. And what sucked the most was that the others were here because of him and his stupid plan to cheer Wooyoung up. </p><p>Great plan, ha-ha. </p><p>“Next year we are going to the mountain.” Hongjoong accusingly pointed his finger at San. </p><p>“Yep, to frost to death.” Wooyoung added. </p><p>“Shut up and save your energy.” San closed his eyes and braced his neck to the sun. Even though he was going to die soon, he had to go with tan. </p><p>“I am never getting on a plane again.” Ten said and started leaning against Wooyoung, as if trying to drag him down along with his lazy body.        “When the rescue comes, I hope its a ferry. That has electricity. I’m gonna post on Instagram and make money out of it. Us, being on a stranded island, imagine how we are on the news right now and we get famous.”  He was daydreaming, being the spoiled kid of rich people who were probably searching his ass right now, but the fact that they would never find their son was clear since the first week.</p><p>The pilot said that the researching expeditions inside of that forest lead to nothing. There were animals that the older men were hunting, Ten and his friends had no idea what they were eating, they never asked and just accepted the food because they needed it. </p><p>Some guys were fishing, women were getting fruits. </p><p>Ten and Hongjoong were on diet, so they were helping with getting these delicious wild bananas that had nothing to do with the supermarket ones. It was okay for now, but Ten was kind of frightened by the thought that some men were talking about snakes that nearly killer Jackson, insects were flying everywhere and San developed phobia of getting bitten by spiders. Or anything. </p><p>It was a bad first week, but Ten was more positive than his friends were. He was seeing green light in the pilot Jihyun, Jiho, who was kind of sexy while he was chopping trees with some home made item, Yunho who was able to do a lot of stuff and helped people, explaining stuff about nature that only Wooyoung liked to listen. Of course. </p><p>There were a lot of annoying bastards who weren’t listening, going on searches inside the tropic forest by themselves, speaking of fresh water and some lake, without even bringing water for the others. </p><p>“What are the odds of Jiho letting me top?” Hongjoong asked suddenly, when he noticed the said man getting closer to them, carrying something, probably their ration for the day.</p><p>“Close to none.” Wooyoung sarcastically commented. </p><p>“I am with Wooyoung on this.” San chimed mischievously. </p><p>“I promised him I will compensate him for lending him his seat near the window.” Hongjoong smirked playfully while he ogled the stranger who had been sitting one seat from his own on the plane. Hongjoong could not deny how sexy that guy was, especially with the zero choice that he had on that stupid island. </p><p>“Your ass will do it for you.” San laughed out and sat up when he also noticed that Jiho was getting closer with their food. He was so damn hungry. He needed food. He wanted alcohol, too. If he knew that his suitcase was going to be important, he was going to at least prepare some snacks and bottles of tequila. Oh how much he needed tequila right now, with it their situation was going to be almost bearable for a few days. </p><p>“At least I will not have to use those dildos.” The red haired guy deadpanned them all. </p><p>“Tuche.” Wooyoung added once again. </p><p>“What is wrong with you and your short answers nowadays?” San turned towards his step brother. It was not unusual for the other to be silent from now and then, but he was usually not so passive when it came to bitching out with the others. </p><p>“Have nothing better to say?” Wooyoung said and shrugged. </p><p>“But you are very talkative with Jung Yunho.”   Ten snorted and then Jiho stepped in, leaning down to put the improvised tray down on the sand like usual. </p><p>The boys peeked to see what he got them and it was some weirdly cut and fried meat, along with bananas, of course, and no salad. Damn, Ten missed salads so bad. </p><p>“Here. After lunch, we can go fishing together since Mark is pain in the ass. Doesn’t wanna help cause he got sunburned.”  Jiho said with a sexy roll of his eyes and got back up, throwing a smile at Hongjoong.      “I gotta go help the others. Enjoy your food.”</p><p>“Excuse me, sexy, but do we look like people who can catch fishes?” Ten said with a very amused expression on his face, finally releasing Wooyoung so he could sit down and get his banana.          “Not to give you ideas, but you can be more open.”</p><p>“I don’t even wanna know what you mean, Chittaphon.”  Jiho scolded, rolling his eyes away from Hongjoong and stepped back.       “Okay, be useless. Jihyun is always blackmailing you. You should at least go inside the jungle and find water.”</p><p>“Sorry, gorgeous, but we are not meant for things like this. Not to mention, all poisonous creatures that might bite us or eat us alive in the water.” San visibly was shaken just by the thought of getting once again in the water. </p><p>“The only thing we can do is to be pretty, sitting here and not getting in the way of those who know what to do. Someone like you. Even though… I don’t mind crossing you one on one, babe.” Hongjoong smirked, even people ten meters around could see the flirty look on his face.  </p><p>Jiho just smiled shortly and didn’t say anything. He turned on his heels and walked away from them, not missing to flex his back and make them all stare. </p><p>“Damn, can we share that one?”   Ten suggested, while peeling the banana and smirked at his beloved best friend, taking half of the banana in his mouth in a really dirty manner. </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>2nd week. </p><p>Yunho was looking at the calm ocean that night. The moon was throwing beautiful shadows down on the water and the campfires behind him were making the ocean shine. It was amazing what beautiful views could be seen in that island and he felt sorry that he lost his camera in the plane. It would capture enough things to make him famous if they ever came back to Korea. </p><p>He looked away from the sea when Ten’s voice irritated him enough to make him look to the side where the crazy group of friends were making fire, in the form of a classic SOS that no one was going to see. </p><p>But as long as they weren’t burning their little belongings or the shelters that everyone created for the two weeks that they spent on the island, it was okay. </p><p>Sometimes the rain was bad, Yunho wanted to stay positive whenever he saw the kids catching a cold, because they were less medications and nobody could afford to get sick. </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung got a flu two days ago and Yunho was trying not to panic, but the fever that he had was troubling his mind at night and San was staying awake, worried, even if he tried to hide it behind stupid jokes about the dark circles under his eyes and the lack of his beauty sleep.</p><p>He kind of grew fond of that group of boys for some reason. Maybe because they were naive and stupid, also useless, but so cheerful that Yunho couldn’t imagine spending his free time with anyone else. </p><p>Even now when he saw Ten limping for some reason, walking towards him, he braced himself for the bullshit that the Thai boy had for him. </p><p>“Did you fuck someone?”  Yunho welcomed him and Ten looked at him, his eyes sparkling weirdly in the darkness. For a second there, he looked offended, but then a fake pout formed on his pretty lips. </p><p>“Dildo? I accidentally took the wrong one in the darkness.”  The boy said and sat down, releasing a deep sigh. </p><p>Yunho wanted to comment that it's been two weeks and this guy couldn’t stay away from dicks, but he kept it for himself and just smiled. </p><p>“I don’t know what to say. Sorry I guess.”  He shrugged and looked at their small camp, seeing Wooyoung’s golden head approaching, as well. At least he wasn’t talking about sex 24/7 and was interested in Yunho’s stories about running in temples, forgotten from the world, ancient relics and weird shit that most people didn’t care about. </p><p>He did.  </p><p>“Wooyoung, why don’t we have fucking lube?”  Ten asked his friend and pulled him to sit down as well.</p><p>“Because my brother’s not as clever as he seems to think?” Wooyoung laughed out heartedly. It was true, the only thing that the older one hadnot included in his luxury luggage was lube and now Ten was suffering the consequences of that mistake.           “Yunho, do you know why we call him Ten?” Wooyoung raised his eyebrows playfully and a second after the last word was out of his mouth, he felt how Ten pushed him away from himself, even though he was the one who pulled him close in the first place.</p><p>“Do I want to know?”  Yunho asked, crushing into laughter for some reason. These boys never failed to freak him out with their stories, especially San and Hongjoong, who had more hookups that he could count, but still, he kind of figured out by himself that Ten was the dirtiest one, who was planning to screw middle aged men if it was that bad and they had to stay here for years.</p><p>Yes, <em> years </em>. The idea to spend years on that island sounded horrible, but at least people started to regain their hope and after one person committed suicide, everyone took the decision to not give up and move on - try to remain alive and wait for their resque. </p><p>“Oh, you absolutely need to know why. It might be useful in future for you… “ Wooyoung started and leaned over, closer to Yunho.     “It started years back, when we formed the dance crew. He was  new in the country and could not speak Korean so well... “ He laughed at the memory of the younger version of Chittaphon, who believed that he was manlier than he looked. You know, the gangster vibe which was so mainstream at the time. And even then, 10 years back, the moment he opened his mouth everyone knew that he was nowhere even close to that image that he was trying to pull off.       “So back then, we had issues communicating with him and we tried to even learn the sign language  - believe me, it did not help. So there it was, our first competition and we had to win every possible point in order to win. But the crew sucked. Badly.” Wooyoung started drawing some figures in the cold sand beyond his feet. </p><p>It was nice to feel the grains of sand, it was like linen slipping through his fingers.     “So we had zero points when we performed as a crew. When Ten realized that we were going to be announced for the losers of the year, then he applied for the solo points, which were going to be added to the group score before determining the winner.” He turned towards Yunho and gifted him with a sweet smile.      “So he went there on stage all alone and did his magic. You should convince Ten to dance for you. You will not forget even a second from his performance. You don’t need even music, in order to feel what he is transferring to the word when he is moving….” </p><p>“Watch it out, babe… I might think you are into me.” Ten interrupted him, which only was a poor attempt to hide how deeply the other’s words were affecting him. </p><p>“Because of him our score was 10. The maximum score in order to win.” Wooyoung decided to save his friend from the rest of his sweet remesence.       “So ever since then… we call him Ten, since he is our secret weapon. He can save us from all kind of situations. He is our saviour.” Wooyoung snuggled back to Ten since he needed to feel his friend. Maybe the recent fever got to him too much, getting him that emotional. </p><p>Yunho was staring at them, admiring how the usually loud and annoying Ten was now flattered by his best friend and spoke some quiet praising words in his ear, making it look so intimate that Yunho kind of envied them. </p><p>He had never had close friends like that. He was a traveler, someone who spend his life in discovering things and history of different cultures was more interesting to him than making friendships. </p><p>Yunho had a best friend once. The guy died in a car crash, or that was what Yunho was told. Ever since then, he tried to busy his mind with everything else that wasn’t connecting him to people in this intimate way. </p><p>But here, on this stranded island, he couldn’t help it but feel good in the company of the wild city boys. </p><p>“This is a great story actually. Coming from the person who needed me to save Hongjoong back on the plane.”  Yunho said and smiled. </p><p>Ten looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, gaining back his confidence.       “I don’t touch corpses, boy. Sorry for sounding terrible, but this island changed me.”</p><p>“Please, it’s been two weeks. Don’t dramatize too much.”  Yunho returned the look and Ten laughed. </p><p>“It’s gonna be two more, if nobody comes.” The Thai boy replied and his smile kind of faded. </p><p>Wooyoung became quiet and Yunho didn’t want to ruin it for them, but he thought the same way. </p><p>He was a survivor, he survived the water without getting eaten by sharks and he knew that he could live on bananas and turtle meat for longer than the other men. </p><p>If there was no chance for them to get help and leave the island, Yunho promised himself to teach these boys how to survive.</p><p>Just in case something … or someone killed him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boogie men.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> 3rd week</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first day of the third week, when something actually happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung, Wooyoung, I have to tell you something!”  Jia yelled, the 5 years old brat who never missed to talk about her fairy tales when her parents were assigned to do some job and Jihyun told her to stick around the useless ones - aka Wooyoung and his friends.             “I saw him again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see this time, sweetie?” He did not miss how the girl crawled out from the near bushes which lead directly to the forest. Which was actually the secret place to all adults which wanted to be alone for an hour or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, everyone had their needs. Who was Wooyoung to judge who fucked whom on a lonely island? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stopped in front of him and panted from all the running, her hair being messy in the ponytail that Hongjoong did for her earlier in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her tiny palm and showed Wooyoung what she got there, which was a selection of different berries that were probably dangerous for eating, but what did a five year old knew about poisonous plants? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boogie man!” She exclaimed and started jumping, as the berries started splitting.      “The barbarian! He came to me this time and I was screaming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jia you should not spend so much time with Hongjoong.” Wooyoung shook his head while carefully taking the dangerous berries from the small palm of the little girl. He did not want to scare her when he wanted to get rid of them.      “He is empowering your imagination too much. And don’t go picking such things without anyone around you who actually understands what those things are.” He tried to be a reasonable adult, and he hoped that those puppy eyes that stared at him actually understood what he meant with that warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boogie man showed me which ones can be eatable. I already tasted them.”  Jia said with her tiny voice and kept jumping around him.        “He doesn’t speak, but he is always coming to the lake when I am there. He is so big and scary, Wooyoung! But giants are friendly in the fairy tales that San tells me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I just hear my name from my little miss sunshine?” San strolled down and lifted Jia in his arms to give her a loud, innocent smooch on her tiny cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ate it? You know you can’t eat anything that is not approved by… by…. well, anyone but some Boogie man.” For a second there Wooyoung actually felt like a parent, and he was waaaay too young to have children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boogie man? What is that?” San was totally lost in the current topic. And for a second there he wondered if his brother lost it there. Craziness might be contagious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jia sighed and pouted sweetly at both of them.         “Let me show you. I will take you to the lake and I will call for him. I always do that.”  She said and started kicking until San put her on the ground and then she started running back towards the forest, yelling to no one particular.       “I will show you! He is there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am never having children.” Wooyoung mumbled before turning after Jia and quickly followed her into the forest. San did not waste any time in joining his brother since he did not want him anywhere near </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘that’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear if something bites me because of Jia,I will drown her myself.” He yelled after Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way!</span>
  <span>~</span>
  <span>”   Jia yelled from north and made a sudden turn which actually lead to a small animal path. Maybe there were bears or lions nearby waiting for them to be eaten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What bears and what lions? If they were in Africa - lions were an option, but they were not. Bears? San was sure that they preferred colder climatic zones and not islands in the middle of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he made it to the real world only when branches started hitting his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung, hold the damn branches, don’t scar my precious face!” San yelled at his brother since he was walking in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need it here for? It wouldn’t matter how soft your skin is when you die here.” Wooyoung was on the edge of exploding out of nowhere. Maybe it was because he did not like it to be so far from the safe zone.        “Jia, come back right now! We have to get back.” His nerves were like some thin strings which were about to get broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here! Boogie man is here!”  Jia’s voice was kind of distance away, coming from a place behind thick layer of trees and a path that was going down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked difficult to climb down there unharmed and a little girl like her probably just let her tiny butt slid on the ground and reach the so called lake. But there could really be heard waterfall and that made the two brothers aware that they really approached the place that everyone was talking about - their water provider. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>San stared critically down at the slope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I am not doing it.” He murmured while shaking his head quickly.     “I can break a leg or something. Then bugs will eat my eyeballs while I am still breathing. Never. I am not taking even a step further.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boogie man, I brought friends this time. They wanted to meet you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Jia was talking in a friendly voice.            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t seem happy about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is she talking about Wooyoung?” San raised his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck if I know. Hongjoong is at fault. He is listening to her stories all the time and even making them better for her.” Wooyoung started taking careful steps down.     “You stay here in case I trip down and need you to help out.” He did not even glance at the older one while continuing on the tricky way down to the lakeshore. When Wooyoung reached the lower part of the slope, he turned around and waved at his brother to make sure the other was in his eyesight. He still could not see Jia but could hear her voice getting louder with each step he took to the other side of the shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jia baby, where are you?” Wooyoung shouted after couple of minutes strolling around. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Here</em>!” The sweet voice of the 5-year old suddenly startled him, coming from behind. He turned and saw her smile. She pointed to the side, near some tall trees and there in the shadows was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Boogie man</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a person whose face was painted by something in black lines. His head was half covered by something that seemed like a hood made of panther skin. The face of the dead animal was creeping Wooyoung, but not as much as the posture of the man who was kneeling next to Jia, one arm stretched to the side with an item that sparkled from the sun light that reflected in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and Wooyoung shivered by the gaze the other human being? threw at him. In his head alarm was ringing, warning him that this meeting was not going to lead to anything good and just when Wooyoung decided to shout out to San to come and help him out, he saw how the panther like man jumped straight at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San RUN!” He shouted and that was the only thing he could do, since he saw how the other reached to hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> **********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already night time when Hongjoong finally rose from his beauty sleep. He was snuggled beside Jiho who he had no memory of joining him in the first place. Which meant that the other had come and laid beside him when he was already sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smart one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong though had much experience when it came to sneaking out of one-night-stands beds, arms, apartments, and so on. So he unattached himself from the secure lock of Jiho’s arms. He liked to flirt with the guy but there was something missing between them. It was not like he was asking for too much - like feelings for example, but in the end of the day, they were survivors from a plane crash and everyone knew everything for the rest of the remained people alive. Or at least who was from where, what they did for living, how many cars or dogs were waiting for them back home. Yet, Jiho was like a puzzle which waited to be revealed to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was interesting for Hongjoong to push and pull the other, to see where the boundaries ended with him, yet he still did not find the answers which he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Hongjoong liked the idea that he could have someone, when Ten could only have the dildos. So this time he won the points and not the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile formed on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going somewhere?”  Jiho said with a dry voice and didn’t do anything to reach for Hongjoong again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I am catching the next flight to the neighbour island. Wanna come?” The red haired one smirked, clearly acknowledging the double meaning behind his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure… at this rate I might follow you everywhere.”  The guy said, staring at Hongjoong in the darkness and he could see a tiny smile on his usually serious lips.       “You are so weird, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same for you, Mr. I Am Perfect To Get Lost With You Everywhere.” Hongjoong leaned closer to the still sleepy guy, he pressed quick soft kiss on his lips and moved back just in case the other wanted to deepen the kiss further.        “Why are you so good at these survival things?” He laid on top of him and rested his arms on Jiho’s chest then leaned his head on top of them. In that position he could clearly see every facial expression that Jiho made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiho brought one hand towards his face and caressed it with the back of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’ve been watching Bear Grylls way too much.”  The other joked and his serious face never broke down his cover.        “It’s just instinct. Some things must be done. If everyone just sat on the beach to catch tan, we wouldn’t have lasted even three weeks, Hongjoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what were you going to do if there was no one like me to attract your attention like magnit? There was going to be no point of your survival at all.” Hongjoong smirked playfully, yet he did not miss the direct comment how useless he and his friends were for all the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would probably die from boredom.”  Jiho said and kept caressing his face, looking thoughtful.         “But if you finally admit that something is going on between us, then maybe I should take you for a walk tomorrow. I can show you around the pretty places of this island. There are many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, just because I am sleeping next to you, it does not mean anything.” Hongjoong laughed heartily</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> yet he could not lie that his heart skipped a beat at the open invitation of the other.         “You have to work harder to get me.” He pushed himself from Jiho and sat up on the sand beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will do that and make you go out with me.”  Jiho replied and followed, also pulling himself in a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another quick, innocent touch of lips and Hongjoong was on his feet. He had to find his friends since he had not been with them for the whole day and he was wondering how no one came to disturb him while he was sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he made a few steps away from Jiho, he turned around and started walking backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, I am hardcored fan of survival shows such as Survivor, The Farm, Naked and Scared, Big Brother even.” Hongjoong made a pause and looked cinically at the other.     “You don’t see me walking around making houses, or cooking bugs and snakes. Creating plans how to build rafts or repair that good for nothing broken radio that our dear pilot hides under his stuff.”  Hongjoong threw Jiho a nasty look and turned around once again. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You have to make up a better story. You cannot deceive even useless doll face like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong did not wait to hear what the other was going to reply to his last words, since there was nothing that Jiho could say or do</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> in order to lessen the punch that he had just thrown at him. It was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the doll did not prefer to stress too much over things like these, so he decided to find Ten and just joke around with him in order to loosen his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not have to search very hard in order to find him where their S.O.S sign was burning slowly but steadily. It was their only job, to keep the fire burning, just in case a plane flew above them or a ship passed close by. Someone might notice the smoke and come to save them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sexy. What are you two up to?” He threw at Yunho and Ten who were laughing at something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was trying to figure out if Yunho wanna have a romantic walk with Wooyoung tonight, but we figured that Wooyoung isn’t here.”  Ten shrugged, slapping his palm against Yunho’s thigh as the other was sitting beside him, trying to fish since early in the morning, with barely no result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw him earlier with San</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> but maybe they have fun with the others over there, believe it or no</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>.” Yunho pointed to the side where another fire was started and some of the middle aged people were laughing and talking too loud for everyone’s likening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna believe that.”  Ten said with a scowl.        “I prefer to think that they just use the dildos on the special place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong made a face and decided to step in.     “First, you are the only one using the dildos. And second, I come from the other side and they are not there.” Just by saying out loud the last part of that sentence, Hongjoong knew that something was off.         “I mean it, they are not on the other side.” He pressed on and he saw how Ten’s smile froze on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they then?”   Ten said and jumped up, pulling Yunho along with himself as the panic was visible on his face even in the dim lights from the fire. He was terrified.        “What if they …. went somewhere and got lost? Damn, we’ve been chatting all fucking day, Yunho, why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what? They’re not my best friends.”  Yunho got weirdly affected by the Thai boy’s nervousness and his eyes started looking around, but Ten was already walking in some direction.     “The fuck is happening now, you guys never leave this place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was quite for a moment or two, then raised his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San will never get into the forest in his right state of mind. He is freaked out even by flies. So they are here. We just need to find them.”  He reasoned out and walked towards the water. Maybe San decided to swim, since he loved it. No. It was night time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forest it was then. A shiver ran through Hongjoong’s body and he rushed towards Yunho and Ten who already were walking by the edge of the beach checking out for the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a quiet sob could be heard, coming from the bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? San ? Wooyoung?” He shouted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything?”  Yunho said after he came back with Ten, but then frowned at the quiet weeping and turned towards the direction of it, making fast steps towards the quiet mumbles coming out of the bush, pulling out a tiny hand out of there.          “Jia, what on Earth are you doing in this bush? Playing hide and seek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The girl whined and refused to follow when Yunho pulled her.        “Let me go ! Boogie man didn’t bring them back and I’m upset. I thought that he went to show them the berries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Yunho looked at the other two as if they could translate what the little girl just said and he noticed the panic in Ten’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Thai boy pushed him away and kneeled in front of Jia, taking her small face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung and San, right? Who the fuck is Boogie man?” Ten asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language, Ten.”   Yunho sighed, but the other was too freaked out to care that he was cursing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some gorilla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! He is Boogie man, not gorilla.!” Jia whined again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where? Where did you see that fucking Boogie man then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the forest, over the lake, you are so mean to meeee.”  Jia said and pushed his hands away, crying even harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Wait.” Hongjoong also crouched down and took the girl in front of him.      “You told me about him… the Boogie Man. You told me a story about him, right?” To be honest, he did not remember the younger girl to had told him about this, but she was making out so many different stories all the time, so who could blame him if he was confused about something like that.       “Can you remind me how you met the Boogie Man?”    Maybe she was not making this one up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He found me.”  Jia whined, wiping her tears away.         “He always comes and brings me back here. I tell him that I know the way, but he doesn’t speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How does he look like? Like gorilla?”  Ten said, throwing his hands in the air and refused to believe that other people were living here. Others from the camp went to that lake daily for water, but none of them saw a Boogie man of course. It was useless to talk to this kid in his opinion, but when she started talking again, Ten’s heart dropped in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a mask on his face all the time, I said that there is nothing to worry about. I told him where we come from, how we crashed and that I can be his friend since he is lonely.”   Jia said and her eyes widened.        “But he is big and scary!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you brought Wooyoung and San there?”  Yunho was already walking towards the forest, taking out his almost dead flash light, not needing to hear more of this so he could directly throw himself in a suicidal mission.          “Just stay here, I know how to find it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You will make Boogie man angry! He will bring them back, he has to! He is not bad, don’t kill him like you do with the bunnies!”  Jia started crying again but that didn’t stop Yunho from disappearing inside the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Ten panicked.          “Oh no, he’s gonna die too.”  He almost screamed and grabbed Hongjoong’s hand, dragging him after Yunho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung opened his eyes and found himself at unknown place. He was laying in a bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised so quickly from that mysterious bed that his head started spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, you are awake. It took you some time. Did you sleep well? Do you need something else </span>
  <em>
    <span>your Majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” San’s sarcastic words were filled with something that Wooyoung had not heard for years now. Manacy. That tone reminded him of the years when they were strangers to one another, when their parents got together and told them just like that, that from now on they were going to be family and they were going to be the best of brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that eventually happened but it took a lot of time and efforts from everyone in order for them to come to that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it came out of nowhere why San went back to that strange side of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then when he looked at San, he quickly realized what was the reason for that tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>San’s most precious possession was damaged. His face was bruised. He had a split lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ookay. What did I miss?” Wooyoung knew better than to jump to conclusions with his brother. He stood up from the only bed in the cell where they were, the walls were from stone but the cell bars were from wood. Were they getting back though time to the Stone Age or something? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what can you possibly have missed?” San strolled dramatically from one side of the cell to the other.         “I was beaten up by some beast in human form. Look at my face, Wooyoung. I am damaged.” The drama queen in his brother could never die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a split lip, it will heal for a few days. It is not that bad, really.” Wooyoung assured the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I can’t see it, do I have scratches? My whole face is burning.” San moved to sit on the floor.        “And I tried talking with those humanoids here. Either they are too dumb or mute, or they have no tongues. We are probably going to get eaten alive. I am sure they are cannibals. Don’t you see how this one is looking at us? As if we are delicious or something. And for the first time in my life, I don’t like how this sounds!” San was slowly but surely getting angry with the situation where they found themselves into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have not slept, have you? Your mind is overriding. Just lay down and let me try to find a way out of here.” Wooyoung pushed San down in order to make him really lay down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will see. They want to eat us.” When San let his body shut down, the second his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and his breathing evened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Wooyoung could take a look at the situation and made assumptions of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the ground and found no sand. Which only meant that they are not on the beach anymore. Clearly they were also not alone and there was native population on the island. But why no one from their group ever met or found them, and made contact with them it was beyond Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear some weird sounds, but could not put his finger on where they were coming from or what they reminded him of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooden cell bars meant that they could try and break them, right? Wood could be cut, chopped, put into flames - so they could get away from here, they just needed some item to use as weapon. As he strolled down the at least 2x2 meters cell, he noticed that indeed in one of the corners on the opposite wall of their cell, there on a small bench a guy was sitting on. He had two legs, two arms, one normal head - so clearly it was a normal human being and not a mixture between animal and human, like the one that chased him in his nightmares that he had while he was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the guy noticed how Wooyoung checked him out, he stood up without saying a word and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, who are you?” He raised his voice, so the man could hear him, but no answer was heard. Neither any further sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had  thought that their situation could not get worse, besides crashing on a lonely island. The irony.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couple of hours passed, or at least Wooyoung felt like hours and hours had passed until he finally heard heavy steps approaching their cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“San, wake up. Wake up.” He shook his brother who raised from the bed in fighting position. As if he could actually fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud slam of something metal against the ground made the two brothers turn to the direction of the sound and see three guys there. Two of them were staying in front of the other, both of them holding long spears in one hand and serious expressions on their faces. What was odd about them was the fact that they wore animal skin as a cape and nothing underneath. Wooyoung noticed in the dim lights coming from the torch that one of them was holding, was that their faces were bare, very similar to their own, the guy with the torch was having brown hair as the other one’s was glowing bright by the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had weird looking pants and surprisingly - shoes made of the same animal skin as the capes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bodies looked too toned and the last chances of escaping that cell without dying were lost in the moment when the brown haired guy opened the cell and let the other two to enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Wooyoung spotted something sparkling around the neck of the blonde guy, before the third person walked in front of him, having his chin raised up gracefully and his dark hair was covering half of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This one had a different cape and something like a weird pendant hanging lower on his bare chest. The core of the crystal inside was pulsing, creating different lights that captured the city boy’s attention, before another slam of a spear echoed in the cell and the black haired guy nodded at Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello?” He waved uncertainly at what he had to do in situation like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care who you people think you are, but you have no right to keep us here like some… animals.” San stepped in front of his brother in order to hide him from those scary glares all three men were throwing at him. He would not let those humanoids do something to the younger one.         “What do you want from us? Can’t you speak? Why are you staring at him like that. Look at me, you fucking idiots.” He pointed a finger to every single one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they understand us, San.” Wooyoung murmured behind him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Remind me to never plan a sex trip for you ever again. He-lloooooo? Let-us-OUT!” San said seriously. And when all pair of eyes were on him he saw that as an opportunity.      “Great. Look at what you did to my face! If we were back in civilization, I was going to sue you. That is unbelievable. Animals.” He continued talking bullshit in order to save time, but what for? Even if he punched one of those 3, even then neither of them could make a run for their lives. They were dancers, not sprinters.          “Wooyoung, you have to run when I hit one of them, all right?” He stepped closer to the 3 humanoids, but they did not move even an inch from him. Good, they clearly did not understand him, either way they would have reacted at some point at his words and plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you stupid or what? Let’s try to find a way to communicate with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, draw them something… “ San looked sarcastically at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired stranger sighed and didn’t even blink before he made his first move, catching the brothers off guard. The blonde beside him flipped the spear that he was holding and took a fighting position, pointing the edge of the weapon against Wooyoung, while his friend reached out and grabbed San’s wrist and pulled him towards himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung instinctively reached out and grabbed San’s other wrist and pulled him towards himself. The not so manly scream that left the taller brother’s mouth was something that made Wooyoung freeze. And that second was enough for a point of a spear to be directed at his chest, warningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the blonde who was holding the weapon and he only shook his head which clearly showed Wooyoung that he had to step down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me instead.” Wooyoung said and pointed at his chest in order to show them that he was going to be the better choice for whatever those people wanted to do with his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was pointless since San was already out of the cell, being pulled like some rag after the one with dark hair. One of the other strangers followed the one who looked like the leader of the group, since he was the one that dragged San. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the blond one stood behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered the spear when the bars got closed by the last guy before he took his leave, and his muscles relaxed as if he didn’t squeeze the weapon hard anymore. He let the edge scratch the ground and caught Wooyoung’s attention on himself. When their eyes met, the humanoid tilted his head in a weird manner, looking at Wooyoung as if he was an alien. And then started walking around him, observing him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung followed the other with the corners of his eyes. It was unnerving how the other was circling around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Here goes nothing.” Wooyoung breathed in and out then waited for the man to get to the point where he was standing right in front of him and smiled at him.      “Hi.” He raised his hand in order to wave at him.      “Wooyoung” he pointed at his chest.    “Woo-Young.” He spelled and with each syllable he tapped his skin.      “You?” He pointed at the stranger and waited for reaction since the other had ceased all movements for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he did wasn’t to suddenly start talking to Wooyoung and give him a name, but instead the guy didn’t move his eyes from Wooyoung’s face and absently pushed the spear aside until it rested against the wall. And then reached for the front side of his cape and took it off, kicking it towards Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded down at it and then looked up at Wooyoung, staring in the same weird way. Now that his chest was fully exposed, Wooyoung could see the necklace better, because the stone in the middle part of it was pulsing in the same way like the one that he saw around their leader’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oookay.” The city boy stared at the primitive cloth on the ground and searched through his mind what that action might actually mean. But his head was empty with suggestions.      “I don’t think that this is related to your name or nickname or whatever you use to call yourself.” He shifted his look from the clothe to its owner who’s expression did not change even the slightest.         “What do you want to tell me….” he was sure that the other wanted to communicate with him since otherwise he would have left the cell.       “Do you want me to take it?” He said it just like that, not thinking too much over his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reaction again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung did not remove his eyes from the other’s face when he slowly started to lower himself and blindly touched the ground until he felt the fur and carefully picked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it back?” He offered it to its owner, but the other shook his head again.       “Do I keep it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy rolled his eyes suddenly and picked the spear again, holding it easily with one hand as he reached at Wooyoung with his other, pressing his hand on top of Wooyoung’s stretched one, gently pushing it towards Wooyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep it then.” Wooyoung agreed and could not believe what was happening to him. He felt a little disappointed since there was not enough light into the cell  and he could not clearly make out the other’s features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, that was inappropriate thing to think about, while his brother was brutally being skinned or killed or whatever those people were doing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from us?” He knew that he would not get any meaningful answer from the other since it was clear that either those people had different language or they simply didn’t use words to communicate with one another. Yet, he could not stop himself from asking that question. Why were they brought here in the first place? What was going to happen to them?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger looked behind his back when both of them heard steps echoing again and he sighed, rolling his eyes back on Wooyoung as this time, he didn’t give him time to speak. He walked behind him again and snatched the cape from his hands without permission, putting it over Wooyoung’s shoulders as if that's what he wanted to do from the whole beginning. When he finished he stood in front of Wooyoung and he could swear that he saw the guy bowing his head to him before he spun on his heels and opened the cell again, walking out of it without looking at Wooyoung again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy locked the wooden cage, throwing the keys to the same person who was guarding them before and took his leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that Wooyoung was confused would be understatement. He had absolutely no idea what was happening and where his brother was. He wanted to just get out of here, out of this island and go back to their fancy life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was his wish so bad that the life was getting back at him in such way?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since San was separated from his brother the ugliest feeling started blooming in his stomach. It was like his internal organs were being squeezed to mush only to be left for few moments at ease and then to start all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been dragged through dark tunnels, thrown at something that eerily resembled a chamber for torture. There were ropes lingering from the ceiling, but he was not left a lot of time to look around and come to any conclusions, as he was abruptly turned around by the taller black haired humanoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now, fucker? You gonna cut me open to see my insides or what? You look like you want to eat me. Stop staring like a freak. Oh my God, the creep really wants to eat me.” San’s mouth rambled and rambled. He could not stop himself from shivering when the grip over his forearm tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not enough that they crashed on an island with no way of leaving, that the chance of them starving to death was a certainty more than anything else, and on top of that, he and his brother had to stumble upon the native population of this godforsaken place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger freaked him out even more when his raspy voice echoed into the chamber. It was not a language that San had ever heard, but the man continued with his talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand you, freak.” The taller one leaned in and did the most embarrassing thing ever.  He sniffed at San’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creep. Freak. Neanthertal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the words which swirled into San’s head while he had to keep his breathing in. He did not dare to speak up. He just waited for the other to take his next move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was to start shouting and as if from nowhere another man showed up and started dragging San away. That was his cue to start screaming his lungs out for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go. Wooyoung, help. They will really eat me. Wooyoung!!” Inside of his head, scenes from Pirate of the Caribbean started playing. Especially the ones from the second movie where Captain Jack Sparrow was caught and been prepared to be cooked into a big pot. Did he had to salt and spice himself before they cooked, baked or fried him alive? Why the hell did he need to watch that damn trilogy so many times? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too skinny… I really won’t be tasty at all. I’m too soar!” He rambled at the one who was still dragging him from one dark tunnel to the next one. Even if San had the mental capacity to remember his way around, he doubted he’d make it out. There was no damn light into that place. Were these neanderthals sensitive to sunlight or what? How could the move around so easy with steps light as feathers.. and why San was taking note of all that and not trying to free himself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if that thought alone, gave him strength, he started kicking the taller male in the shins. His free hand already ready to do some damage, when it was easily caught into a tight grip by the stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low growl was directed at him and that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hits. No punches were thrown at him, but he could literally feel the intense presence of the unknown to him guy. A colossal hand glided from his arm up, to his shoulder and finally ceased moving at the base of his neck - a clear threat to remain put. The hand was so big that he could feel the strength of it. A good squeeze and San was a goner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He treasured his life, or at least what was left of his life span either way. He wouldn’t risk it just like that, only so he could die on ground, covered with dirt. He’d go fashionably. He’d go kicking and screaming, cursing his murderer’s mothers, fathers, children ... even their pets to go to all nine circles of hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the stranger saw through the darkness and right through his mind and his evil plan, because a loud chuckle erupted out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, San was quietly lead further, while still being held by the neck from the obviously stronger male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even five minutes later, San found himself in front of a way too familiar surroundings. A bench on the side of a wall, right in front of a wooden cell. A flaming torch illuminating the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung, he was being lead back to Wooyoung, was what San was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his biggest surprise though, instead of his brother waiting for him, San was met with the desperate look on Ten’s face, Hoongjoong’s cold eyes and Yunho’s almost apologetic expression. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how is this so far? <br/>People who read can always comment, okay? hahaha<br/>We hope that you will enjoy this as much as we do! Bye &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dalsein.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if this is confusing from now on, just know a few things - <br/>- The tribe speak Dala, that is our imaginary language for them xD <br/>It will be further explained why and how some of them speak korean. <br/>- The names that we picked for the tribe boys such as Seonghwa, Mingi and Yeosang are written in a weird way in order to not look that korean xD Watch carefully hahaha<br/>Hongjoong will cut the names short though, so it will be fine xD<br/>- moari is a special word that will be explained.<br/>- Arael means Heart. <br/>If you have aaany questions, feel free to ask! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t live a plane crash only to be stuck in a freaking cell, starved to death or raped by some lunatic fuckers.”  Ten was walking around the shared cell with an obvious concern in his eyes as his other friends and Yunho were just listening to his ranting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours had passed since the trio got into a field trap in the jungle, Hongjoong leading them into their doom of course as he claimed that he -<em> Ten would curse him forever</em> - could see well in the darkness. It was a lie of course, but the red haired was an awful adventurer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of finding where San and Wooyoung were, they joined them in this dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Ten was able to see their surroundings as they were dragged as dolls by the hands of some human looking assholes who didn’t just leave blue finger prints on their bodies but also looked at them as if they were the sexiest bite they could have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they were, really, with Hongjoong’s sun tan and Ten’s slender body, who wouldn’t capture them and turn them into slaves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yunho… he couldn’t be used for nothing else but someone’s dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna die.”  Ten stumbled on the dirty ground and pulled San into a hug.        “I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And repeating that every 15 minutes, helps us how exactly?” Hongjoong fired back at Ten since he was talking on and on, without really having nothing smart to add. It was bad enough how easily the native people had caught them and put them behind bars so quickly that the red haired could not even comprehend it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one moment, they were walking through the forest searching for their friends, worried and all, and in the other, they were being scared out of their minds when figures jumped out from the shadows and knocked them out. By the time any of them regained consciousness, they were tied up and being carried on stranger's shoulders as if they were some damsels or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will eat us. I tell you.” San commented. Hongjoong wanted to rip his own ears off at that point. The only thing those two were talking about was that - how they were going to be eaten and that started to drive him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho sighed as if to shut them up and raised from his corner, where he was silently sitting and as he came up with his mind, he finally seemed to find a solution to their dangerous problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, it was fine that we were alone on the island until now. At least that was what we thought.”  He said, catching the pretty eyes of the other three boys, each one of them staring back differently. He chose to look at Hongjoong, since he was the only one who wasn’t scared but angry. And that could get them all killed, according to everything that Yunho knew from his enormous enciclopedias. He had used to pay attention to many subjects in his study years and that was giving him a clear idea of how to proceed. He frowned and opened his mouth again, taking out information that the pretty boys probably knew.     “A tribe is a large group of people that is distinguished mainly through its higher population density and its greater sedentary lifestyle. The tribal people practice hunting and gathering. We are probably taken not as hostages. We might be hunted down for food, really, if the tribe is you know, weird. I doubt that, or else what San had told us would make no sense. They want something.”  Yunho’s eyes sparkled with interest and he kept staring at Hongjoong.         “They probably stalked us, you know how Jihyun is sending people in the jungle to hunt as well. We might have entered the territory of a tribe. This tribe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three good for nothing boys blinked at Yunho as if he’d grown second head or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You serious?” Hongjoong was the first to protest against the knowledge Yunho was so kindly offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is Wooyoung not here? We’re caught together.. but then they separated us.” San could not help but worry about his brother. At least, he had his friends with him, while Wooyoung was alone somewhere in those tunnels. San absolutely refused to accept the thought that his innocent brother had become someone’s dinner already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to come up with a plan. We have to fight and run away.” As if no one had thought about this plan before, Hongjoong had to come and outsmart them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, as if.” San’s dejected reply did not please his friend in the slightest, he knew it, but he still clearly remember the hand which had threatened his life as if it meant nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fighting.”  Ten said that like the snob that he was and pushed his sweaty hair away from his face.      “Look at me, I’m all bones and skin. I am born for pleasures, not fight some crazy assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of something non sex related? For a moment.” Yunho scolded at him and Ten stuck his tongue out at him in an angry manner. He ignored it and turned to Hongjoong again, since he continued to look determined to at least do something. And Yunho had enough knowledge to know that they needed a plan. Fast.         “Someone of us has to call out for their leader. You or me. One of us will have to explain to that brainless guardian that we wanna talk to their leader. “  His eyes lingered on Hongjoong’s face for a moment. His face looked as if it was made of porcelain, even after weeks of being constantly assaulted by the sun. Hongjoong was pretty, but didn’t look like a leader. How could someone like him intimidate a real tribe leader?         “Fuck it. It should be me. I will pretend that I am the leader of our tribe and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Hongjoong looked disbelievingly at Yunho. His last words not only stung him but also offended him.           “Just to let you know, I’ve been a leader all my life. Everyone follows me and my great ideas. Because they always work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that dance competitions count here, Joong.” San brought his friend down on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They count. That’s it. I’m the leader.”  The red-haired decided and stood up from the bed on which he had been sitting for hours now. He looked at the guy who was silently sitting on the bench in front of their cell, staring at them as if he was actually seeing through them and not really </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just the sight of that empty look gave Hongjoong the chills.           “Hey, Yo. Who’s running things around here? I want to speak with the big boss. The scariest one. Thanks.” He shouted as loud as he could, not even giving chance to his friends to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what San had gathered, those people didn’t really understand korean, but they were not muted. They had their own language - and if they had one that meant that they were not actually brainless as Yunho mentioned minute ago. From the many National Geographic series he’d been watching, he knew that the key point of each society was the ability to communicate, to understand and tread with each other. They had Stone age weapons - spears yes, but still they were human made. They’d crafted them for a reason whether it was hunting their food (Hongjoong really prayed they did not represent that at the moment) or defending their territory. Yunho was right though, someone had to find a way to talk or at least communicate with someone, anyone from their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong prayed that at least one of his friends was sinless in his previous life, so now they at least had a chance at finding a peaceful way out of this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you deaf? Go and bring your big boss here. We have to talk.” The red haired continued screaming when the man just remained seated, but at least his look was not that empty as before. From the dimmed light which was coming from the torch beside the guy, he could see how his eyes moved between him and the others kept in the cells. As if he was assessing the situation and what they’d attempt with bringing the attention to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed and nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s throat was dry and soar. He’d been shouting on and on, but that dumbshit did not move from his place. He was on the verge of giving up, and then the sound of approaching footsteps reached him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happens, I’ll talk to that fucker.” He continued yelling whatever came to his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, my ears will fall off soon.” San had long ago covered his ears in attempt to muffle Hongjoong out. It did not help a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the leader of the whole damn plane. Of the world. I’m the best. I’m the mightiest person alive. The most handsome as well. I don’t use dildos like some other people who are hiding behind my back here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then a tall, very toned and very angry looking person showed up. He was walking gracefully, like a predator, but still his gait seemed heavy, his dark hair was shining under the fire coming from aside and what Hongjoong noticed, was that he had his face inked with some black paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy wore no cape, only leather (but not the one they were used of wearing, but actual leather from animals skin) looking pants were wrapping his muscled thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were locked on Hongjoong and he reached the wooden door, unlocking the locker with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded at Hongjoong, opening the wooden cell door just slightly so the other could sneak through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong, you actually have no idea what you are doing.” Yunho instantly stood up, being enraged by fear and the other’s brave decisions that were totally reckless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you do?” Hongjoong fired back when he waited for angry, tall and sexy man to close the door and lead the way.           “Don’t worry. San was only sniffed out, I don’t expect anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you act like you won’t freak out seeing the scary dude is a mystery for me.” San shook his head.       “Ask for Wooyoung and if he is okay before you try to seduce him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall dark haired humanoid frowned, shooting San a glare before he gripped Hongjoong’s arm and started dragging him away from his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Kim Hongjoong”  Ten shouted behind their backs but it got muffled by the small talk that the one dragging Hongjoong exchanged with the door keeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Hongjoong disappeared into the tunnel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was short, as darkness was the only thing that he saw. There was another torch just at the end of the tunnel and the tall man shoved Hongjoong like he was a useless thing into an actual room. Like San described it earlier, it really looked like a torture room. There were many things that could play games with Hongjoong’s head there. Ropes hanging from the ceiling, different size of knives were laying everywhere. The most interesting object in the chamber was actually chair. Real wooden chair. Those people actually were developed enough to handicraft chairs. They were not neanderthals in the end, were they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Far leesi taant li, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dalsein</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  The tall guy started saying, making a small pause before continuing. His next words sounded like a question as he trailed them into that kind of tone at the end.          “Gruesto manhutsry syortuopus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something else said, but everything sounded like giberage to Hongjoong. He was staring at the man and blinking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What exactly did he think he was going to achieve if there was really no chance of him understanding that language? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that when the door behind him was shut closed, he jumped slightly by the sound of it. He looked back but there was no one behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the actual fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was left alone in that chamber with all those creepy knives. His eyes were scanning the objects once again and then the dumbest idea came to him - why not stealing one of those primitive knives and hiding it under his clothes? It was not like their keepers were actually checking them for any weapons or anything. So either they saw no threat in them or they were naive enough to assume that he and his friends were not going to try and attack them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he was going to seize the opportunity and reached for the closest and smallest knife, something moved in the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong ceased his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glared at the darkest corner in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Shit, shit, shi</em>t. He was actually that shitty that he did not think of checking the whole room, before taking the knife in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped at the wooden handle of the weapon and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is someone there?”  The dumbest question. As if he had not mocked enough characters into the shitty, low budget horrors movies his dance crew had gathered to watch every weekend. He just had to ask it, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo ih lied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong heard deep and raspy voice greet him when a tall figure lured out of the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were those people eating that were so tall and muscular? Was this actually an effect of eating human meat? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ookay.” The red haired was hesistened with his answer, but in order to show that he did not mean any danger, he slowly placed the knife on the ground.         “You see… I mean no harm. There is no need for you to eat me.” Even though he played it cool and acted as if the idea of those neanderthals were going to eat them all angered him in front of his friends, now that he was on one and one with the man standing in front of him …. he was not that brave after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked the guy from his head to his toes - he was tall but not that tall as the one who’d dragged Hongjoong in the room. He had dark hair, which was reflecting the warm light coming from the alighted torch. His chest was naked and on display, with a weird pendant hanging in the middle of it. The pendant had a stone in it and it was reflecting the light. It was a beautiful object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he caught himself what he was doing, Hongjoong's eyes shot up and remained onto the stranger's face. It was a face of power and each cell on its skin was screaming it. That was the leader. His eyes were sizing up, as well but Hongjoong did not mind. He was used to that. Yet the look in those eyes held something in them… something close to both fire and cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eneth nin, Dalsein Seonghwatuopy Hyuoptrasti.”  The guy said, a perfect dark eyebrow jumping up as he brought his eyes on Hongjoong.         “Who you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong blinked at the other’s words. He could not remove his eyes from those full lips that moved when speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who you?” The guy insisted, looking like he was frustrated by Hongjoong’s silence.     “Name. Your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hongjoong was slapped right across the face, he wouldn’t be that shocked as he was right now. The dude was actually speaking in korean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hongjoong. Hongjoong.” He hit his own chest when quickly saying his own name.      “You speak korean? Oh my god. What’s your name?” He fired his questions very fast from excitement that there was a real chance for him to negotiate with the leader of the keepers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man ignored him with a roll of his eyes and crossed his chest with his arms, shortly shaking his head.         “Dalsein?” He asked and looked back at Hongjoong, interest glinting in his eyes.       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand? Why do you keep us here? Where is our friend? Will you let us go?” The amazement of the fact that they actually spoke one language was soon forgotten when more pressing matters were at hand. He gestured around the room, when he moved a few steps closer to the stranger.     “Let us go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy went back to frowning, but didn’t move from his own spot, not looking intimidated by Hongjoong’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You the leader of plane?”  He asked back with his strange accent, his eyebrows furrowing angrily.       “Answer, <em>dalsein</em>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong kept his silence then. What the other said really had to be thought over. Apparently, San was wrong as always. Those people actually understood their language, which was only deducted by the question whether Hongjoong was the leader of the plane. He’d been screaming that for hours, along with curses and offend words, but he really hoped the other was not going to mention that. Which was meant one more thing - the tribe really understood them. Like for real. And just by the ogling look that the other was giving Hongjoong, it appeared that it’s important for him to obtain his answers. Hongjoong got what he wanted in the end - to speak with the leader, while pretending to be one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh the irony that he was the one who got himself into that when he could be perfectly safe back at the beach, most probably screwing Jiho over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leader, yes. I’m the leader.” There was no point in backing off now. At least he could really try and communicate with the tribe leader in order to get himself and his friends out of here.         “What do you want from us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired guy just stared for a moment. His facial expression became frustrated in a matter of seconds, but even as he looked fierce, Hongjoong could still notice the curiosity in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you here?”  He asked back as if he wasn’t listening to Hongjoong’s questions and just wanted to get his own answers first. Like a typical leader.         “Your plane. Dead. You? You will die too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the guy did not speak the language very well, considering his broken sentences. That probably was a good thing, Hongjoong thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plane .. broke? On fire” He started explaining and pointed at the flame which kept the torch on.      “We landed in the water.” He started swaying his arms in a way to show the other that they swam to the shore.    “We swam to the land and… stay here... for help.” He talked slowly while gesturing and explaining.        “You understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy’s expressive face grimaced unpleasantly.       “Yes.”  He said like a matter of fact and started seizing Hongjoong up and down again.     “No help here. Me not help you.”  He said, raising an eyebrow again.     “But ….”  He had a trouble in translating for a moment but Hongjoong didn’t give him any time to continue as he interrupted him rudely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. No problem.” Hongjoong hurriedly said and smiled innocently as if he was speaking to a child.        “Don’t help us. No need for that. But let me and my friends leave, okay? Our people…” he was not sure whether he had to go there and start explaining that the ones on the beach could start searching for them and all, but it was the better option to use in this conversation since that would indicate to the other that someone actually might come.          “... will worry and come looking for us. I don’t want you to have trouble, mate… you look nice and all. Handsome. Very” Hongjoong showed a thumb up in a way to assure him in his words.        “So yeah... we have to leave. With good feelings, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The leader of the tribe stopped frowning, eyes glued on Hongjoong with so much curiosity that for a moment the city boy thought that he could understand what the guy wanted to say, but his next words proved him wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me is dalsein here. I make rules, you follow.”  He said with pride, chin lifting up in an arrogant manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong’s smile faltered. His eyebrows raised so high on his forehead that for a moment there, he thought he’d lose them forever in his hair.          “What? No. You let us leave... and make the rules for your people to follow. Okay. We have a deal, right?” Hongjoong really hoped that the guy just wanted to boost his own ego up and show off in front of him who was the boss around here. That was it, he was not implying for him and his new friends to actually start following his rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Nahvaer, dalsein</em> Hongjoong.”  The guy bowed what seemed to be politely at Hongjoong and his hands loosened on his sides as he started walking with the same weird grace, eyes already on the door.        “We talk tomorrow. Mingileousitory take you to your men.”  He said, opening the door to let the tall serious guy from before. As he left the room, the tall guy nodded at Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours after Hongjoong was brought back to their shared cell, the four of them could not still close their eyes. It was not like they did not need to rest for awhile from all the stress they were under, but they did not trust their surroundings to do so. Not when guards were changing every now and then. Not when pair of eyes was constantly upon them, watching carefully each their move. Not when thanks to Hongjoong’s findings, now all of them were afraid to open their mouths because … the tribe understood them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they could not scheme plans of escape or offend the people as they pleased, since that would really mean their doom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep my mouth shut for that long.” San whined first, but his voice was not loud, on the contrary, it was a mere whisper. Yunho was the first one to look at him, and to be honest it was a relief. At least the guy acknowledged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can speak japanese.”   Yunho whispered, looking at the rest of them after that.         “Do you know japanese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Ten raised his hand.        “I know five languages, I use them in bed pretty well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Hongjoong, you?”  Yunho hurried up to ask, moving his stressed eyes on the red haired one, since he was the provider of information, who obviously pissed off a tribe leader. His description of that brief conversation made Yunho really consider that the idea to let Hongjoong talk was a bad one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they can speak korean what makes you think they don’t know japanese, as well? Chinese , cantonese, thai, english, spanish, and whatever language come upon you mind?” Hongjoong shot back.             “Just shut up.” Hongjoong did not feel in his own comfortable self, anymore. The meeting he had with the native people’s leader and how much of an idiot he’d acted only to get him back to the cell … just ruined his mood. His attempt of communicating failed. Big time. And the worst thing was that he pretended to be the leader of the whole group of survivors on the beach. Hongjoong clearly remembered that the guy told him that he’d speak to him ‘<em>tomorrow</em>’ whenever that time’d come, since they had no windows and had no knowledge what time of the day it was in the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong wondered what that man would want from them. He clearly knew that their plane crashed since he was the first one to bring into their conversation. They had nothing with themselves, barely managing to survive and all. Besides the fancy suitcase San possessed, they had nothing material for real. And for some reason, Hongjoong highly doubted that these neanderthals would think that the content of the suitcase would come handy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So … they really might be cannibals, and they just kept them here for food supply. Wooyoung was already missing for too long. He did not want to even consider what his dear friend might have gone through until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all places on Earth... you actually had to book tickets for Miami, really? Couldn’t we have gone to… I don’t know? The local club? At least we’d not be in this situation!” To be honest, that was the first time that someone, and specifically Hongjoong openly blamed San for what had happened. Before that... they were mocking. Everyone knew that the poor soul had no such intentions of bringing the plane down… still… now more than ever, Hongjoong needed to blame his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you many times already..” San started to whisper angrily but was cut of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re not at fault. You never are. Just things happen. As always.” Hongjoong fired back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho exchanged looks with Ten, but the Thai just shook his head, giving him the pleasure to shut the other two off before they kept their fight going. And he ignored Hongjoong’s assumptions from earlier and started talking in very clear Japanese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t tell Jihyun or the others that we had a conversation with the tribe leader.”   He spoke, taking the attention of the two who argued.       “We can’t tell them, because they will come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?”  Ten asked in broken japanese, catching up with Yunho’s weird wishes. To not tell the rest about the population on the island was unfair and wrong. But as he thought deeper about the matter, he kind of understood Yunho’s worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyun was very impulsive for a fucking pilot. He was bossing around everyone, including the kids. If he told the mid aged men that he wanted to attack the tribe, then all of them might get wiped out for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again… how was Yunho so sure that the bastards would let them go in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I see your point, dude, but what if we don’t leave this place?”  Ten fired back at him and frowned.         “You heard Hongjoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is ... “  Yunho said and rolled his eyes on the said pretty boy.         “He doesn’t have the knowledge of how to respect a freaking tribe leader. He will get us all killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessary.”  Ten replied with a smirk and turned to his friend, switching back to talk in korean.          “You must show the fancy guy who you really are, baby.”  He made a shameless gesture with his hand and his smirk grew wider.       “Charm is everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong tried to follow the conversation Ten and Yunho had, but he was not much successful, because the only japanese words he knew were from animes he’d watched. He never actually studied the language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to seduce him?” Hongjoong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants you to seduce him, idiot.” San commented as he was fed up with sulking. He’d figured there was not going to have much effect on his friends after all. They were used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha.” Hongjoong ironically mocked.       “That’s not the time to be thinking like that, Ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You weren’t born with that hot body and face to negotiate with some barbarian without taking advantage of what you possess.”  Ten replied and pouted at his friend.      “At least try to hit on him and make him blush. You know these guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten, just fucking stop. This is going to kill us all.” Yunho argued and just when they were about to throw a fight a new face showed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least a new face for everyone except San. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the blonde guy who entered his cell when he still was with his brother. And the guy wore a very apologetic frown as he started to unlock the door, not looking at them at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, fucker. Where’s my brother? Answer me. We know you can speak with us.” San was on his feet within seconds, hands fisted and ready to attack. He had to stay closed in that damn cell for way too long without having any information about the well being of Wooyoung. It was not blood what related them, but the worry in his gut was as real as the feeling of his right arm still attached to his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde guy looked at him for a moment, breathed out under his nose and just pushed San on the chest. The impact seemed light, as if he only touched him, but San’s body backed away several steps back and the guy reached out to pull Hongjoong instead, taking him out of the cell alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to not anger them.”  Yunho hissed as Ten ran to San like the latter actually got hurt, but it didn’t matter that San was brave enough to act tough against someone whose neck had one of those necklaces. There was a hierarchy, that was clear. The ones who wore these stones had a greater meaning, but the city boys will not understand it. Yunho hoped that nobody was going to tell them, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde guy locked the cell again and started pushing Hongjoong just like every other keeper had done and he lead him through a different path this time. It was another tunnel, a brighter one. There were a lot of people guarding it, three standing in front of a stone door at the end of the path. The blonde guy waved at them and they started opening the door for him and Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just then a bright sunlight blinded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had to close his eyes and keep them like that for a couple of moments, because being held in darkness for so long made his eyes sensitive. When he dared to look around he noticed the scenery - he was brought out and lead through a rocky path. On his right there was a vertical stone so big that actually looked like there was no end of it. The path was the momest two meters wide and on his left there was a big fat nothing. He could hear faintly the sounds waves splashing at the rocks below. But he could even stray a centimeter away from the grip the blond guy had over him, so he could not take a look and actually see how high he was actually. He suspected he was on a cliff or something and they were held in some caves that those people used to live in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why was he being let out so suddenly, he could not understand. They kept walking for a few minutes, keeping closely to the stony wall and all, when finally Hongjoong’s eyes caught the familiar figure of the tribe’s leader. Now that there was sunlight, he actually could take in the way those people looked like. The blond guy had black lines from some kind of paint or something drown at his face. That only made his strange look even more weird than before. He was wearing close to nothing, like them all, but his waist was circled by a brownish fur. Probably that was poor animal’s skin that was hunted as if it meant nothing and eaten afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader though had a cape around his broad shoulders this time. His chest was not so much on display, yet that only underlined the abs that were peeking on his stomach. The strongly emphasized V-line leading down under those leather pants that he had on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well now, that was an interesting sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader’s wrists were covered with bracelets and his fingers with rings, with shining stones on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo ih lied.”  Hongjoong heard the other leader greet him loudly from afar and this time he acknowledged that probably that was his way of saying ‘hello’. He was facing Hongjoong in clear manner to show him that he was waiting for him, his arrogance on full mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suu in ley.” Hongjoong tried to repeat the words, but obviously failed, when the blond guard scoffed beside him. The city boy turned around to look at him with a mean look, because hey, he was trying okay? He didn’t need to be mocked by anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo ih lied.” The blond one slowly pronounced each word not loud enough for the leader to hear, but only for Hongjoong. Not that the guy was blind or something, so he could clearly see that the blond was teaching him their greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo ih lied?” Hongjoong mumbled uncertainty, but a sharp nod from the one beside him was enough to boost his ego, just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was directly in front of the leader, the blond one retreated, not even waiting for the taller male to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo ih lied.” Hongjoong cockily announced his presence for the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired leader nodded, looking obviously impressed. But that graced his features only for short moment before he went back to his serious self and as he let more seconds pass, he started talking first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We <em>Dakelh</em>.” He said proudly, raising his chin up again, like he was showing off in front of Hongjoong.         “Water travelers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong nodded as well, in order to mimic the other behaved around him.       “We…. plane people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not korean?” The other asked again, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong blinked. He tried to act like … the tribe leader, hence why he announced them all as plane people, but apparently the guy knew his nationality. Hell, the guy was not that plain and simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes..I’m korean.” Hongjoong was at loss how to talk though.       “You… Dakelh.” Okay, he was dumb. He did not fit the role of representing anyone but his stupid mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do here … the water travelers? Where do you travel to?” He licked his lips in attempt to calm himself down and hoped that he at least looked composed in front of that guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader looked behind his shoulder and the morning wind messed his black hair as badly as it did with Hongjoong’s hair. He stretched out his right hand and pointed at some direction, looking at Hongjoong again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Islands. They surround mine.”  He said, head tilting to the side in wonder.       “I have ships, you have plane? I ride water, you sky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wished.” Hongjoong replied sarcastically, but when the hard glare from the other followed, he continued.        “Good thing you have ships. Will you give us one to leave then?”  Now, he was getting somewhere with this conversation, wasn’t he? Maybe his friends weren’t going to laugh at him later when he summarized the situation to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired guy clicked his tongue.       “You not ride my ship.” He shook his head in denial.     “This…”  He pulled the cloak that he wore on right and revealed the pendant on his chest.       “This move it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong did not understand anything besides the rejection of giving them a ship. But that was not going to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Good. Will you let me and my friends go to the beach... to the other people, koreans there?” He insisted on his initial request from yesterday. The guy obviously wanted to talk or communicate with either him or whomever was the leader, so there was a reason why he did it. But Hongjoong did not dare to ask about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  The other nodded sternly.        “Many people come. They die here.”  He started to explain, wearing a grim expression on his face as he spoke about that.        “Your men can go back to koreans, but they stay there. My rule. No moving from the beach. If they move, they die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong frowned at what the other was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his people remained only at the beach that meant no clear water and no source of food for them all, which was going to lead to certain death within few days. And not to mention, what those crazy people would decide to do when they realize that they were not alone on the island. That there were people who were not only capable of hurting them, but also had resources to survive. That would lead to clashes between them all. Hongjoong was certain of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we stay on the beach only… there will be no water, no food. We will not survive.” He tried to reason the leader out. That was not good negotiation, at all. That was only deeming them all to starvation and dehydration. Not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader nodded.        “We give food and water.”  He said confidently and crossed his arms in front of his chest.        “My men help out for building shelters. Jungle is not safe at all. Many koreans go there, not safe.”  He shook his head, trying to reason Hongjoong and his men’s decisions to hunt or take water from the lake.         “But…”  He tried to look into Hongjoong’s eyes now.        “You stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hongjoong rudely snapped. When the other started saying that he was going to provide help with not only water, but also food and manpower to actually build shelters for all of them to cover from the harsh storms, Hongjoong actually thought that maybe all three of them had misjudged those people. That thought lasted only until he heard the last sentence though.    “What do you mean?” He gestured for the other to elaborate further, as if his verbal abilities were not limited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay.”  The guy repeated himself, even started giving Hongjoong hand gestures, pointing down on the ground.     “My<em> moari</em>. You have to take this.”  He said, patting his chest where the pendant was hanging, making it even harder for Hongjoong to understand but since he looked like he was having troubles to explain himself, the black haired leader started to get angry.       “You stay here and your men go back to beach. My rules. I will never give my <em>arael</em> to lower people. You leader. You stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to stay. I will leave with my friends. To the beach.” Hongjoong did not understand most of what the other man was saying at this point, but his heart was erratically beating in his ribcage. He did not like the way the other man was talking to him, as well. In other circumstances, back in the normal, civil world, he was not going to continue even speaking with the guy, no matter how appealing he looked like under the sun, with hair messed up by the breeze coming by the sea or ocean, or whatever it was that was surrounding this island. Yet, here Hongjoong was - stuck on some rock with the guy, discussing his rules of letting his friends go while keeping him here as hostage for unannounced matter of time. Not good. Not good at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me not giving you chances.”  The guy frowned, obviously frustrated by what Hongjoong told him. His eyebrows furrowed again and he made a step closer to him, approaching him for the first time.         “If you go, then die. All koreans. You not know whats in the jungle. I warn, dalsein Hongjoong. Listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong was getting angry that they could not talk properly because he was sure that there was something he wasn’t understanding correctly. He really hoped that the other was not saying that if he did not stay behind, he was not getting to help his people out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me to stay? Hostage? Captive? To assure you that my people will not attack you?” He wanted to get the picture clearer.           “It is easy. We just don’t tell them that you and your people are here… then they will not bother you, okay? We can leave soon... plane or boat will come looking for us.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, koreans go home. I want that like you.”  The other agreed, looking like he was on the verge of yelling, because his voice wasn’t stable and even anymore and he was stepping from one foot to another, showing Hongjoong his clear annoyance.         “You stay. Hostage, C-aptave, mine. You take <em>arael</em>, keep it and live.”  He said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong had had enough and just sat on the ground, taking his face in the palm of his right hand. He stared at the the other leader’s legs which were right in front of his eyes, did not dare to move his eyes up …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy or what?” He shook his head. He really could not understand the reasons of the leader but did not like the odds he was giving him. Why the hell did Hongjoong had to play a leader of all those fuckers? He did not even act upon it seriously. He just wanted to have the title. Not thinking what might come out of it. And now, he was going to be kept hostage while his friends had to go back to the beach. Not fair. He was tricked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the leader.” Suddenly he announced while raising his voice. The only way out of this ridiculous situation was to say the truth, like coming clean an all. Everyone said that usually that was the best course of action. Not play coy, but just admitting the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as he was deeply thinking over that, the tribe leader kneeled down in front of him, having that predator look in his eyes again as his lips pulled in a one sided smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.”  He said, reaching out to take Hongjoong’s chin in his fingers.       “Me not stupid. And Hongjoong, you don’t speak Dala, why me speak good Korean, hm? Me understand you. You understand me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you alien?” Hongjoong asked out of nowhere, but the grip of his chin tightened a little, clear reminder that either the other did not understand him or did not like the way he talked to him. Either way Hongjoong realized that he had no way out of this situation for now.         “When are you going to let my friends leave? I want to talk to them? And where is Wooyoung? Did you eat him? Do you eat people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No.”  The other’s grimace was more than frustrated. He pushed Hongjoong back and the other sat back on his butt. He seemed to upset the tribe leader with his words because he looked like he was about to hit him.       “Humiliate me. And you go to die in jungle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How nice of you.” Hongjoong could not stop himself from firing back. He did not like the way the other was looking at him anymore, not from so high. In order to lessen the distance, he rose from the ground.           “Lead me to my cell, master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired one scoffed.      “Master?”  He repeated the word and shook his head shortly.         “You know nothing. Go back to cell. Wooyoung is well being. He eat, sleep. Cry. Not know why he cry. Me not explain to you as you argue with me. Stubborn. Go back and ask for me when you want to talk again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongjoong looked bewildered at the other. He was letting him to go back alone to that dungeon? As if he knew the way. The worst was that if he actually let him do it, then he had no doubts that the possibility for Hongjoong to escape was low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to jump from the cliff or what? How am I going to find the way to the cell? I don’t know the way.” Fucker, he wanted to add but voted against saying it out loud since apparently his life depended on the other’s mood. Hongjoong was going to come up with some kind of plan out of this peculiar situation. He just needed time to actually grasp what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Hongjoong, you need me, see?”  The leader snickered, moving past by him as a smirk danced on his lips again while he walked back on the same path that Hongjoong and the blonde guard had come from. And a few steps further down they saw the same person standing in front of the gate, waiting.           “<em>Saen dital litern sane.</em>”  The leader told the blonde guy and he nodded, opening the door for Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Dalsein</em>.” He bowed at Hongjoong when the red haired one passed by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Hongjoong moved back into the dark tunnels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dakelh people.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4.</strong>
</p><p>Exactly how much time had passed since his friends were released to go back to the beach, Hongjoong could not say. For him it felt like he’d spent alone months in that cell. Back when they were 4 of them here, the space was too small. But now… it was too big for him. He refused to acknowledge the leader’s order and ask for him, and the other seemed adamant in his rules, since he did not allow to anyone to speak to Hongjoong as well. </p><p>He repeated in his head the quick heads up that he was allowed to give to Ten, San and Yunho before they were lead out of this dungeon. It really was a dungeon. Especially since he was able to see the way to it when he was lead back into from his last conversation with the bossy neanderthal. </p><p>Ten of course had to advise him to sleep his way out of the situation. San had reminded him not to open his mouth too much - as if he was one to say such things. Yunho warned him to behave appropriately and to avoid angering the guy - to reminiscent everything that he knew as proper manners. It seemed the most reasonable advise, actually. </p><p>That did not help his situation. Not when he was stinking so much, that he felt disgusting to himself. He was not allowed to bath. And the nasty faces which he was given every time someone came to him to bring him food and water, were only reminder to him that this was his own doing.</p><p>One word out of his mouth and he was probably be given more human way of living amongst the tribe. But simply it was not fair to Hongjoong. One small lie from his side brought him this misery. It was not like he had killed a person or anything. He didn’t even want to think what those people were capable of doing if he actually harmed one of them. He could imagine endless physical tortures. But what he was going through right now, was no better. </p><p>He’d been denied basic human rights. </p><p>He’d been kept alive and that’s it. Nothing else. What was the point in keeping him here in the first place, he wondered. That guy just wanted to break him. </p><p>More and more time passed and Hongjoong started to lose it. </p><p>He’d went through more and more memories from his past. Scenes with stupid decisions which lead to embarrassing situations for either himself or San... or Ten were making him smile creepily at the cell wall. </p><p>He was refusing to eat. He felt weaker and weaker, but he paid no attention to that. He just wanted to keep to himself. He wondered whether his friends thought about him and how he was doing. He wondered whether they actually kept the rules or broke them? Did they intend to do something? Of course, not to come and look for him or anything, but at least to bring some trouble to the fucker? </p><p>“You really are stubborn.”  He heard someone’s voice, but it didn’t sound familiar to him. Hongjoong almost thought he was making this voice up, but when the door to the cell opened, he realized that this was not a trick from his imagination, but an actual person. He had to squeeze his eyes when he turned around and faced the newcomer,  in order to focus enough and take his appearance. Leather cape on his shoulders, a spear in his right hand, while in his left one a tray with food. The guard was the one who opened and then when the newcomer was inside the cell, closed the door behind him. </p><p>“Yes, I am.” He replied and turned back around, showing his back to the man and no interest in the food at all. </p><p>“You will be taken out of here, because this is…”  The guy was speaking with accent, but at least his sentences had sense and sounded better than how his leader was speaking his korean.       “....making everyone angry. You will be moved to the town. Of course without being able to see the way, just safety matters. Your friend Wooyoung will be moved along with you. You are skinny and not healthy. You need food.”</p><p>“You speak well.” Hongjoong almost smiled at his words. He was tired already from even opening his mouth, but that was his own doing so there was no point in complaining about it.       “And to what do I owe such nice treatment? I was a good prisoner or what?” He could not stop the dripping sarcasm of showing on the surface of his voice. </p><p>The tall guy sat on the ground beside him, putting the tray with food in front of Hongjoong and his spear rested on his other side.        “The dalsein needs you. I can’t tell you more until you meet him.”</p><p>Hongjoong felt anger in the pit of his stomach just by hearing of the man mentioning his leader.       “What’s your name?” He changed the subject right away. </p><p>The guy’s face went stoic and he put a hand on his chest, looking at Hongjoong.          “Mingileousitory Songiletrotyou.”</p><p>“My god… your names suck.” Hongjoong commented, but immediately felt bad for the guy, since in a while, this was the first show of kindness towards him. Just speaking to him.         “Are you not afraid of <em>him </em>that you actually dare to talk to me, Mingyoiloeisutru?” He tried to pronounce the ridiculously long name and just by the silence that followed he realized that once again failed with that damn language. </p><p>“Mingileousitory“ The guy corrected him.</p><p>“Mingi. I’ll call you Mingi, is it okay?”</p><p>“Yes.”  The guy, Mingi replied.</p><p>“Will you be my friend?”  Call him childish, call him outrageous, call him crazy, call him mad, but he needed to know that there was at least one person on his side right now. He knew that Wooyoung was somewhere inside those tunnels, but he felt like millions of miles were separating them. And right now, Hongjoong needed someone beside him, even if it was for a minute or two. </p><p>“Well, I don’t have friends.”  Mingi shrugged, wearing a bored expression.       “Its difficult to explain.”  He glanced aside at Hongjoong and showed him his necklace.       “This is what connects some of us. The ones without this necklace, they can be friends. We are more than that. So maybe you can be my friend, <em>dalsein</em>.”</p><p>“What does <em>dalsein</em> mean?” Hongjoong finally asked while turning around, so he could face Mingi. And actually now that he was closer, he realized who he was. This one was the guard that lead him to the leader the first time. He even remembered that the leader used his long name back then. Not that he realized it meant a name at the time. </p><p>“Thunder.”  Mingi said, pushing the tray even closer to Hongjoong so he could smell the food.        “Literally. It means <em>leader</em>. It’s a story that you will hear. A legend. Seonghwatuopy told me that you are coming from the sky. With a plane. This is the first time that a dalsein from the sky comes here. They always crush on the shore because of storms. Ships, boats. Never planes. This is what fascinated him about you.”</p><p>A reminder of Hongjoong’s own bad decision. He made a face just remiscenting about it. He was dumb and dumber into one. </p><p>“Thanks for talking with me, Mingi.” He said but could not stop himself from adding.  “But don’t call me like that. My name is Hongjoong.” </p><p>“<em>Moari</em>. That is how you are going to be called. But that’s a story for another time, if you are nice and eat all the food that people give you.”   Mingi said and raised up elegantly, picking up his spear.        “Think about an actual room for yourself where you can have a view of the ocean and a room to wash yourself whenever you want. Wooyoung cries about it all the time.”</p><p>After that brief meeting with Mingi, Hongjoong felt a little better. To the point that he actually ate from the food that he was given. </p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>The next time when Hongjoong's new friend showed up was not that long actually. Or at least for what Hongjoong was used now.. </p><p>When Mingi stepped inside the cell he brought him fruits. </p><p>“<em>Soo ih lied</em>.” Hongjoong greeted him right away with a small smile on his face. He’d lie if he had to say that he did not anticipate the other’s arrival. After all, he said he’d do it. </p><p>“Soo ih lied.”  Mingi replied without a smile, but his eyes didn’t look cold either. He put the tray of fruits on Hongjoong’s bed and rested one shoulder against the wall.         “Your people are complicated. They do not keep the rules and our guards can’t actually cope with them. We will need you to go back to them as leader, and talk sense to them. First of course, you will have to do as dalsein tells you to do.”</p><p>Just the thought that he was going to leave the cell, without really subjecting under the tribe’s leader demands was enough to bring his mood up. He was not the first the break after all. </p><p>“Really? I can go back?” He asked for reassurance however. No matter how nice the guy acted in front of him, he feared that maybe it was just a scheme to bring his hopes up only to bring them down to the mud. Hongjoong wouldn’t be surprised. </p><p>“Yes. In a few days. You just need to do some things before that. You can agree now or I can come back later and ask you the same thing.”  Mingi said casually, staring at Hongjoong in some kind of a sympathetic way.          “Your friends needs you. They are angry whenever me or Yeosangvenrtakis show up there on the shore to check up on the situation. So… do you agree to go to your room now?”</p><p>“Yeosan-what?” A cheerful laugh escaped his throat. Mingi looked at him in a bad way, but that only made the red-haired laugh more. Even tears filled his eyes.         “I will give each one of you a nickname. Your names are really very difficult for me to pronounce them.” </p><p>“So… are you coming with me or you wanna stink more?”  Mingi asked, pulling away from the wall and made steps back until he was at the door, opening it wide enough to show Hongjoong his freedom.</p><p>“I’ll come.” He said and followed the taller one out eagerly through the tunnels. He wasted no time in trying to remember his way around, there was no point, he just silently walked beside his new friend. When they were out of the tunnels, he was blessed with the familiar night breeze of the island. He was thankful that he was brought out during the night, because he was not sure whether his eyes could take the sunlight after days and days kept in the darkness. </p><p>What view met his eyes though, fascinated him. There was a path through the forest. Yes, the forest. There were not out on the rocky path on the what Hongjoong was a cliff from the last time, but actually on the ground.  There was fire pots left on the ground which were illuminating the path in the warm orange, fading reddish colour of the fire. It was beautiful. To see that sight in the middle of a forest, which was in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>His eyes were wandering around from one to another fire pot, to the following and so on. On each one of them there were some drawings. It was like a tale probably. But Hongjoong could not see most of the elements since he had to keep up with Mingi’s quick steps. </p><p>Maybe some other time, he’d have the opportunity to ask about them or to be allowed to examine them. They were really beautiful. </p><p>By the end of the path, Hongjoong felt much, much better. The air was not stuffy which meant that no storm was coming. It was refreshing for him to breath in fresh air, which was saturated with rich scents of the nearby fauna. </p><p>And then he started hearing quiet murmurs. There were people there. Moving from one side to the other, some were carrying weapons, others just jewelries which were shining under the moon so bright that it was almost not naturally possible. And that thought was soon crossed by him, putting to blame his sore eyes which were hungry for everything that was not the empty four walls which he had to stare at for days. </p><p>Mingi was leading the way now, while Hongjoong was walking after him. The red haired one could see the spear that the taller was still carrying, but it was not carelessly hanging by his side, but more like protectively on his side. His shoulders tense as if he was on a mission. </p><p>That did not stop Hongjoong from looking around. People were everywhere, walking on paved paths from little coloured stones. He was at loss of words by that. What primitive tribe they were? They more looked like some characters which were out from all those cartoons that he’d watched for the lost island of Atlantis or something. Some long forgotten nation or something. </p><p>Those paths looked more like streets, the more Mingi lead him through. The murmurs of people were louder, laugher could be heard even. Then the next thing that caught his attention was the big  scale which was once again vertical. Was this a side of mountains, he wondered. What was interesting though, was alongside its whole length and height there were holes with blinking lights. </p><p>“Welcome to <em>Dharasha</em>.” Mingi voiced out, but did not turn for Hongjoong to see his face. </p><p>He did not need translation of that - it was obviously what they called their home. Now that he looked around, it really looked like some ancient town. And those lights in the rocks were their homes. While he was passing by the long stony streets, he could peek into people's tiny homes. It was amazing really. Like Hongjoong was on another planet.</p><p>People were staring at him, though. At his appearance. And once again he was reminded of his unfortunate state. How dirty and disgusting he looked like. </p><p>Mingi as if sensed his discomfort, started moving even more quickly and Hongjoong could not be more thankful of his kindness once again. </p><p>The colourful stoney path continued even when they reached the place where ground ended and the rocks started. </p><p>“You built your houses into the mountain?” He asked amazed. </p><p>“Yes. That provides more safety.” Mingi replied when he started climbing up onto the rocky path. </p><p>“How is that even possible… with the tools that you have?” Hongjoong wondered aloud, but he was not provided any answer to that question. They just continued quietly climbing while he was given the opportunity to see from above the view - it was even more amazing. The small town started getting further and further away, looking small and tiny - but the lights everyone were giving him that feeling of belonging. </p><p>“So.. your living quarters are like caves I suppose? I’ve heard in Turkey people actually live like that, you know.” He said at one point again, not being able to keep the information for himself. Mingi once again did not either confirm or deny his suggestion, just continued walking higher and higher on that path. </p><p>Hongjoong was getting tired with each passing minute, but did not share it vocally with the other. His heavy breaths were enough of indicator that if soon they did not reach their destination, Hongjoong was going to collapse. He’d not used his legs for weeks, as per his opinion, and now it was hard for him to use them again. </p><p>“We’re here, dalsein.” Finally Mingi stopped on the highest point of the mountain. Even from the outside this place did not look like the rest on the lower levels. There were drawings on the stone, but they were not from paint but actually engraved in the stone. Those images reminded him of the small fire pots he’d noticed on the path which lead him to the town - the engraved ones though were even more breathtaking. </p><p>The door was opened for him and he was lead inside. It was so bright that it looked more like a temple than a house. The floor was from white marble, painted with those beautiful images, which were telling a story. That sight made Hongjoong smile. The place was enormous and marble pillars were architecturally placed to hold the premises intact. In the far end, Hongjoong could see holes which were dug like windows which provided view from the the outside - he instantly knew that from there he’d be able to see the ocean. </p><p>This place was more than magnificent. </p><p>“Mingi.. who’s living here?” </p><p>“Seonghwatuopy dalsein.” Mingi replied from behind Hongjoong. He had not even realized that he’d stepped so much inside so he can take in everything. </p><p>“Where can I clean myself?” Hongjoong knew that standing amongst that beaty, he was the only thing out of place - he was so dirty. He needed to bath and clean himself. </p><p>Mingi showed him the way further inside the place, another tunnel which had nothing in common with the ones that he’d seen so far. That was bright and illuminated in light, there were fresh flowers every few steps and doors to some rooms. When he looked to the right, Hongjoong could see the ocean through the crafted windows. He actually wanted to cry from how fascinating it was, considering the dirty hole that he’d been dragged from. </p><p>“Here. Take your time. Don’t rush. You really stink.” </p><p>“Thanks. Now I know we’re friends for life. You’ve told me the real truth in the face too many times.” </p><p>Mingi just dismissed him when he continued          “Proper clothing is waiting for you inside. Dalsein.” And with a quick bow, Mingi left him to take care of himself. </p><p>Hongjoong entered the caved bathroom. Or at least that was what he decided to call it. How would you call a cave which walls were circling a small lake inside of it. The walls were filling the lake with water, from which surface steam was flowing. </p><p>On the ceiling of the cave though… there were those small insects which were luminiscenting light into the dark cave. Maybe they were fireflies, Hongjoong could not tell … because the ceiling was so high that there was no chance for him to actually know. </p><p>He wasted no time appreciating the place. The water as if even called for him, to clean him from layers of dirt which lingered on him. </p><p>On shored lake sides there were small pots with different content - some were filled with herbs, others with colours of flowers, another with some kind of liquids, their content unknown to him but the scents were soothing. This was probably what the ancient people called spa treatment.  </p><p>He spent hours in the water which never turned cold. It’s temperature was constant and even lulled him to sleep at some point. Hongjoong bathed into the lake and could not erase the smile from his face not even for a second. He was whipped for this place, and he knew it. </p><p>When he made it out of the improvised by nature bathtub, he found the promised by Mingi clothing, which consisted of one part only - leather pants. He chuckled at the sight. He was not even surprised at that. Of course they’d give him to wear what was considered normal from them. He felt so naked when he put them on - the material of the pants was not that soft at all. Yet he sucked a breath in and left the safe-haven that he fell for from the first moment. </p><p>He was back to the main hall, or at least that was what the place looked to Hongjoong in the beginning, after he followed the tunnel from which he reached the bathroom, the one with the flowers. </p><p>He wondered where the leader was. His name was the worst actually. Seonghwaturopu something. He had to come up with something easier. </p><p>Seonghwaturo?</p><p>Seonghwa? </p><p>Yes, Seonghwa it was. It was more korean, more familiar and easy to remember. </p><p>He quickly forgot to search for the taller male when he reached those crafted windows … the ocean at night seemed like nothing and all and everything in the universe at the same time. The darkness was consuming the light which was coming from the stars... yet it was never enough and the darkness won. At least until the Sun was up. </p><p>“<em>Im gelir ceni ad lín,</em> Hongjoong dalsein.” Hongjoong was startled from his thoughts by the familiar deep voice of Seonghwa.         “Star shine on the time of our meeting.” The guy translated, resting against the other side of the window and as Hongjoong turned to look at him, he wondered when the other walked in or how silently his steps lead him to him.          “I say it right?” He asked in addition, his eyes detaching from Hongjoong’s face as he shamelessly checked him out for the first time.</p><p>“Yes, you say it right.” Hongjoong admitted easily. Ten’s last words to him from their last meeting rang inside his head as if on repeat. And by the look the other male was giving him, Hongjoong doubted that he’d fail in that.            “May I call you Seonghwa? Your name is just way too long.” He randomly said out of nowhere. </p><p>The leader frowned, his eyes going back on Hongjoong’s face for a moment.      “My name.... was picked by a shaman, you just…”  He mumbled, releasing a disappointed sigh after a moment.        “Not care, do what you want.”</p><p>“Great, thanks, <em>Seonghwa</em>.” Hongjoong smiled appreciatively, wholly dismissing the first part of the leader’s words. He didn’t need to know that after all.              “So, Mingi told me that you wanted to speak about my people? They are having troubles with your rules?”  The pride that bloomed in him could not be covered. Hongjoong mimicked the way Seonghwa was leaning on the window and just stared at him. In other words, he provoked him a little. </p><p>“<em>Mingileousitory</em>.”  Seonghwa corrected him with a rise of his eyebrows.       “You can call my men names. No, not call my men..”  He rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, thinking about his translation for a while and it seemed to disturb him enough to make him frown again.          “<em>Calest duel fangrid meendi</em>. I don’t understand the word.”</p><p>Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows while thinking over the other’s words.</p><p>“You do not want me to call your men names?” He asked whether he was successful at receiving the other’s message.       “Is that what you want to tell me?” </p><p>“Can not?”  Seonghwa seemed interested in the lesson, his face brightening up when he learned something new. </p><p>“You can not call my men with names?” Hongjoong helped with the translation, not even thinking about the meaning of it. His eyes staring at the taller one’s expressive face. </p><p>Seonghwa nodded, throwing Hongjoong a smirk.      “You understand. You can not, <em>blah</em>, something.”  He pulled away from the window and nodded aside to another corridor.        “Late time. Have sleep. Rules can be told when sun shine.”</p><p>Hongjoong followed the other, but with a few quick strides he was walking beside him and not after him.       “Why can’t I call them names if they give me permission?” He was not going to back down from this topic. Those people and their names were ridiculous. </p><p>“You take <em>arael</em>, you call them names. You do not take <em>arael</em>, you go back to beach to die.”  Seonghwa was explaining that like it was something very important, his hands making gestures in the air as he lead Hongjoong through the large corridors of his residence. </p><p>Whatever that <em>arael</em> meant it sounded more like approval or anything, so Hongjoong smiled once again at the leader.            “I will take everyone’s <em>arael</em> then.. to call them names, good?” </p><p>The other stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. It was anger that filled them up when he stopped Hongjoong as well, grasping at his bare arm to pull him back. As the shorter one faced him, the tribe leader already seemed pissed. </p><p>“<em>Fae</em>.”  Seonghwa spit the word at his face and raised his chin up in a mean manner.       “This….”  His free hand reached up at the pulsing stone inside the pendant that hung on his chest and the blue color of it was pulsing evenly, as if it was a real heart.          “This....is <em>arael</em>. Go to room. There.”  He pointed at some door and released Hongjoong from his hold.</p><p>Hongjoong took a step back from the angry leader and just shrugged.        “You know I don’t understand you ... and yet you get angry.” He shook his head disapprovingly at the other.     “Maybe it’s you that have to ask for my permission to call you names. Good night.” He turned around and walked slowly in the direction he was appointed to, while swaying his hips. </p><p>No reply followed and Hongjoong took it as if he won that round with the other. When he opened the door of the room, another nice thing awaited him. There on the left side of the room a real, living tree was standing. Its leaves were white, fully matching the interior of the whole place. Now it was the time to wonder whether those people weren’t hiding some magical powers or something, because there was no other explanation how they could do everything here. A meter or so from the tree was a big bed waiting for him with linens and all. He wasted no time in crushing onto it, all the stress from the last weeks catching up upon him. </p><p>Before he drifted to sleep through a dangerous thought flashed through his mind…</p><p>… Maybe that island was not that bad…. </p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung's eyes were blindfolded, while being lead towards the beach. In the early hours of the day, Wooyoung had been abruptly woken up only to be lead out of the room that he was said was his own from now on. It was beyond him what was happening at the time, but once he was allowed to leave the cell he’d been held, everything changed. </p><p>While he was walking silently, having no choice but to trust the one who was leading him through what felt like rocky path on a slope, they were climbing down - Wooyoung was sure - he could not stop his thoughts from wondering. </p><p>The blond guy had been a constant presence in his dark cell, until one day he just started speaking to him. His name - <em>Yeosangvenrtakis</em>. Huh. It took couple attempts from Wooyoung’s side to say it right. And his reward was a bracelet crafted from bones. He’d been disgusted at the beginning to be honest. But with each meeting, the gifts from the other increased. </p><p>And one day, he was just let out from the cell and lead to the living quarters of the tribe’s people. Yesaongvenrtakis told him that they were called <em>Dakelh</em>, which apparently in their language meant water travelers. The blond was speaking with difficulties as he was not exactly fluent in korean, but the effort was appreciated from Wooyoung - at least, he did not need to act as a fool and use the sign language, as apparently those people did not know it. It was interesting for him to meet different nation. Even though they were not that advanced as the rest of the world, they still managed to contain their own society. What he was used as civil though, clearly did not apply for the water travelers. They were walking around half naked, speaking in their native tongue which Wooyoung had no chance of understanding - this is how it came to him that no all of them understood korean. </p><p>Yeaosangvenrtakis had been walking him around their village-town, whatever it was, and showing him different things, while talking and sharing more stuff. That’s how Wooyoung knew that his other friends were caught at some point as well as prisoners, then released after Hongjoong had negotiated a deal. </p><p>Why he was not released though with his brother and the rest was a mystery to him. Wooyoung was allowed to meet Hongjoong a few hours ago when they were crushed into one another while being lead somewhere. </p><p>“Mingi... how long we’ll have to walk to the beach?”  Hongjoong boredly asked from beside him. Wooyoung did not miss how casually he was talking to one of the guards. How could he in the first place, when the red-haired did not speak though all their descending down. </p><p>“Not long before we get to the lake.” Came the sharp reply from behind them. </p><p>“What does <em>Feei</em> mean?"   Hongjoong asked.   "I don’t think I say it right. Do you know this word? <em>Fye</em>? <em>Foue</em>? I don’t know man.”  </p><p>“Hongjoong, if I’d known that you spending couple of days in isolation - seven to be exact - would make you blab so much, I’d have voted against it.”  Wooyoung scoffed and bumped his shoulder into his friend’s one. It was good to have him around though… </p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  Mingi replied, releasing a deep sigh. It was then that Yeosangvenrtakis spoke for the first time since they started leading them down the path. </p><p>“<em>Manse mangitusay</em> <em>fae</em>?”  The blonde asked curiously and then silence surrounded them for a moment. </p><p>Then it sounded as if the Mingi guy laughed.         “Really, who told you that, Hongjoong dalsein?”</p><p>“Your leader.” Hongjoong said.      “He offended me, right?” </p><p>“I believe that the correct translation to this is…”  Mingi started to say, but his friend cut him off. </p><p>“Slut?” Wooyoung heard the familiar voice of Yeosangvenrtakis, who said that in a curious manner.    “Easy?”</p><p>“More like a <em>bitch</em>.”  Mingi said, scoffing.       “I apologize on my  leader's behalf, Hongjoong dalsein.”</p><p>“He’s been called worse.” Wooyoung finally decided to tag into the conversation. This situation no longer looked like from one of the action movies where people were held against their will. Not with the casual way everything was happening. The way Yeosangvenrtakis was obviously trying to befriend him from their first meeting or the way Hongjoong was also freely conversing with the one who’d been called Mingi. </p><p>“Mingi… how much now?” His friend chimed again. </p><p>“Mingi?” Wooyoung asked.</p><p>“I call him that… Woo, they have ridiculous names, man. I can’t pronounce them.” Hongjoong shared conveniently.            “That’s why I was called a slut, actually. Because I give them nicknames.” </p><p>“Nickname?”  Yeosangvenrtakis asked curiously, sounding like a child with his every question and he apparently was very interested in everything that was being said now. </p><p>“<em>Rim</em>.”  Mingi explained for his friend.         “I can’t speak instead of my dalsein, so I will not.”  </p><p>Suddenly, Wooyoung and Hongjoong were stopped on their tracks and a moment after the blindfolds were removed gently, their eyes released to see their surroundings finally. </p><p>It was the same waterfall where Wooyoung and Yeosangvenrtakis had met for the first time and they were close to the lake when the two tribe men released them. Just now Wooyoung could see that both Mingi and the blonde one were holding their weapons, their fighting gear on as the black paint was once again covering their features and Yeosangvenrtakis’s hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.</p><p>“We meet stupid people on beach now?”  The blonde asked, his eyes glinting with something close to joy.        “And little girl?”</p><p>Before Wooyoung could say anything Hongjoong beat him to it.</p><p>“Yes, we will go and speak with... the plane people” Wooyoung raised an eyebrow at his friend’s direction. What on Earth was actually going on? </p><p>“About that…”  Mingi diplomatically stepped in, watching how his savage friend was buried in some bushes, picking berries, mumbling things that probably only he could understand, but a moment later he was looking at Hongjoong, frowning a little.        “My dalsein told me to give you a warning. Not really a nice thing to do, but it is an order.”</p><p>“Dalsein?” Wooyoung asked but once again Hongjoong was quick to step in. </p><p>“That’s how they call their leader.” The red haired one explained and turned to the tallest of them all.       “What’s the warning? That he’ll leave us to die if we don’t do as he asks? I know that already.” The annoyance in his voice was evident. </p><p>Wooyoung really needed to have a private conversation with his friend soon. The way Hongjoong was talking was not that usual of him, not at all. </p><p>Mingi cleared his throat, swinging his spear with such ease that it looked like the weapon had no weight. He looked concentrated, scanning their surroundings for a while, talking without having his eyes on anyone. </p><p>“Not really that nice. He has small patience usually. Anger issues, thats how you call it.” He said, looking at Hongjoong.         “Dalsein said that if your people don’t keep the rules and keep messing with our jungle, we will be forced to force them out of it. The nature here is…. alive. The water that you take from this lake for example, it is healing. It’s a source that is precious to us so you steal it from us without permission. We were told to give it to you, but if your men keep stealing without having a word with Dalsein before that, we are allowed to …. like he said, chop hands or kill. He wasn’t in a good mood today.”</p><p><em>Ookaaaay</em>. Wooyoung had missed a lot of things while playing friends with the blond one. From everything that was said so far, it came clear that when they crashed into that island, they had crossed the tribe’s territories and when they were getting too much into it, they actually defiled a sacred place. It was a good thing that Wooyoung had spent his first weeks on the island with Yunho, who’d talked on and on about ancient history and such on. At least, he could assimilate the information that the taller male was giving them. </p><p>“Let’s go then... to talk to our people.” Hongjoong breathed out and looked around as if he was suddenly going to find the way to the beach. He had zero orientation and Wooyoung perfectly knew it. </p><p>The neanderthals wasted no time in showing them the right way and escorted them there. </p><p>When their feet touched sand and no longer grass, Wooyoung and Hongjoong’s steps quickened. No matter how bad it was to be on the beach with all those unknown to them at the beginning people, just the sight of their camp made them eager to come back.</p><p>“Wooyoung.” San’s loud scream could be heard from afar. Within seconds he was wrapped in his brother’s protective hug.           “You okay? Something missing? Something important? Your dick is still attached to your body?”  The quick stupid questions which followed were so damn stupid, but this was his brother’s way of expressing his worry. So Wooyoung did not really had the heart to deject him. </p><p>“What happened?” He asked, still not knowing the full picture. </p><p>“Local tribe caught us.” Hongjoong sarcastically pointed out the obvious truth. </p><p>Mingi and Yeosangvenrtakis remained silent. As if they were not allowed to speak to other people now, apart of Wooyoung and Hongjoong. They kept their distance, taking a guarding stance as the scenery started to get filled up with curious people. </p><p>Some of the other camp started approaching, Ten running in his swimming suit, yelling some words but his voice was not loud enough to be acknowledged. Then Jiho and Jihyun stepped closer, the pilot of the plane even dared to push Ten to the side so he could stand face to face with the two people of the group who came back days after Yunho, Ten and San returned. </p><p>And Jihyun was thinking that he had the obligation to play smart and mean again, pointing a finger at Hongjoong’s pretty face. </p><p>“You, you come back, you brought these cannibals to us, they try to ruin what we have built, bring us food as if we are incapable of hunting alone, they try to poison us with that water that they bring. We do not drink it. We throw it to the beasts.” The pilot yelled straight at Hongjoong.        “You good for nothing boy, you come back dressed as them even. Are you taking their side now? Wooyoung, you too?”</p><p>“Take it easy, Jihyun, they were captured.”  Jiho tried to pull the pilot behind himself and take the spot between Wooyoung and Hongjoong and the rest of the camp along with their self picked leader Jihyun. The cab crew were once again negatively taking everything that had recently happened around their camp and the appearing of Hongjoong and Wooyoung was only making it worse. </p><p>“Captured? They don’t seem to mind.”  Jihyun spit down on the ground and his eyes moved from the city boys to the men with spears who stood in good distance away from them.      “Those savages…”</p><p>“You want to trade places with to being locked into dark cells for days? Okay, let’s switch then.” Hongjoong hissed at the pilot lastly.            “Believe me when I tell you that we don’t want to be there, as well. So shut the fuck up.”    Anger was started to raise in the red haired one when his own ‘people’ started attacking them for nothing. It was not like he or Wooyoung chose to remain there, they were not that selfless. And truth to be told, they wouldn't have done it in the first place. But while they had audience that could understand each of their words it was best for Hongjoong to keep his mouth shut and play the role he’d picked studidly on a joke.            “We’re intruding the tribe’s territory. For them - we are the bad guys. Their leader agreed to provide food and water, as long as nobody steps foot into the forest. Is that so hard to do? The water is not poisonous. They don’t eat people ... “ He looked back and saw the way Mingi and the blond one  were standing there behind them, staring as if into nothingness, but probably paying careful attention to each word that was exchanged.</p><p>“And their leader is that nice because?”  Jihyun was unbearably stubborn. He had always been the one stepping into different fights because he and his cab crew were taking the actual position of leadership, pronouncing themselves into such just because the pilot was older, wiser, and had been taught of how to survive. Hongjoong had no idea if the pilot kept trying to contact their civilization on his radio or not, but he looked so freaked out now that the native people of the island finally showed up, as if that wasn’t a part of his peaceful plans to spend his days on the island without worrying about getting killed by someone’s spear.</p><p>“They did not harm us, really. There is no need to yell at Hongjoong or Wooyoung.”  Jiho said and pushed the man back with his hands, Jihyun throwing him a hard glare.       “If they want a peaceful negotiation…”</p><p>“How….” Jihyun’s eyes glared at Hongjoong.         “How do you talk to that leader then? If he is a damned savage.”</p><p>Hongjoong felt a headache was coming for him.          “They speak korean. So we just talk.” </p><p>“They talk korean?”  Jihyun seemed angry and amused then. He threw his hands in the air, taking few steps back.      “Lead me to that leader then, or else I will not trust any of your bullshit, Hongjoong. There is no reason for anyone to keep a useless guy like you alive.”</p><p>“Just get away.”  Jiho hissed, turning around to glare at the surrounding crowd of survivors who just wanted to be fed up with information and gossips. At least Jiho seemed to be taking Hongjoong’s side now.       “Everyone go back to your rations. We need wood for the night, go chop some palm trees or whatever. We are not here to blame each other for something that is out of our control.”</p><p>“Perhaps killing the nice leader will give us peace, but who am I to speak?”  Jihyun yelled around, surrounded by his loyal people. He distanced himself as usual, surrounding a molding fire that some guy was trying to keep alive as they cooked their own food for lunch.</p><p>The sight was disturbing, showing just how split their group of survivors was. Just how stubborn and blind they were, following rules that a crazy man was telling them to follow. </p><p>The moment when they left Hongjoong’s group alone, Ten was the first one to reach out and hug both of his friends, pulling them in a hard grip.</p><p>“I tell you, these motherfuckers will get us all killed.”  He mumbled, spreading kisses around Hongjoong’s left cheek.           “And you are so sexy, looking that savage and talking like a boss. Best look ever.”</p><p>Mingi was quick to step in then, pushing rudely the thai boy away from Hongjoong and Wooyoung with nasty look on his face.</p><p>“Mingi. That’s rude. Don’t do it.” Hongjoong irritatedly said at his new friend whom he treated like a baby.          “Can you leave us alone? You won’t be with us all the time, right?” He hopefully asked because the facade that he had been keeping was starting to crumble down. </p><p>Mingi frowned, shaking his head shortly before he threatened the poor Ten with another glare and stepped back to his friend, mumbling something on their language. </p><p>Just then Ten and the others pulled away from Jiho, whose eyes followed Hongjoong as if trying to approach him. He wasn’t given the chance as the small group of friends reunited around their own small camp where the SOS sign wasn’t exactly burning, but San’s suitcase was securely placed to the side, locked up by its owner just in case someone dared to sneak a hand inside and steal something. </p><p>Yunho wasn’t around for some reason, but he was probably going to join them soon. </p><p>The two guards with weird necklaces were standing away as well, leaving the city boys to finally catch up with everything. </p><p>“Boy you have no idea how crazy everyone here is.” Ten opened his mouth first, updating the two who missed to be around the beach for days.            “People just never accept when something changes and damn, it was like in the movies. The savages were quite calm though, they just threw food at us like we are some animals and leave. No verbal contact. I still can’t believe that they actually speak korean.”</p><p>“Let’s start from the beginning. What the hell happened? Why is Hongjoong acting this way?” Wooyoung was so not into the conversation. </p><p>“Well… when we were caught, the smartasses” San looked sarcastically from Ten to Hongjoong.  “Decided to find us, only to get locked up as well. Then Hongjoong lost it, shouted that he is the leader and now he has to pretend to be one. Is that all?” San looked at Ten questionably then. </p><p>“And he might be fucking the scary dude, right?”  Ten rolled his eyes on Hongjoong instead and his eyebrows wiggled playfully.      “I’d understand. No savage can resist submitting to your beauty. Is this how you made it back here?”</p><p>“Yes, Ten. I screwed him into oblivion.” Hongjoong hissed at his friend and hit him on the back of his neck since he was sitting right beside him on the sand.       “Are you stupid or what?” </p><p>“Jiho was love sick the whole time, you know.”  Ten said, rolling his eyes like a snob.       “He was coming to us, trying to sneak information so he could - I will quote his words - save you from the neanderthals. So now…”  The Thai boy sighed with content.     “You will be in the middle of two hot men and they will fight for you. Of course, if you don’t actually start talking now, because we have no fucking idea what had happened to you. Or Wooyoung. Baby, where the fuck were you?”</p><p>Wooyoung was still tightly held by San’s protective hands, keeping him as close as he could to himself. Bromance and all.         “I was just held into the cell for 2 or 3 days, I’m not sure, but Yeosangvenrtakis let me out.” He saw the questioning look over everyone’s faces.        “The blond one.” He pointed his head into the direction the two tribe members were at.       “I thought that they are curious and just want to study us and that’s why they kept me with them. I didn’t even know that Hongjoong was there, until he told me that Hongjoong was acting stupid and refused to eat.” </p><p>“You did what?” San turned to the red-haired.        “Your haircolor falls out, by the way.” </p><p>“They do speak korean but the leader is not so fluent, so I don’t understand him most of the time. I have no idea why they keep us there… I assume just as precautious in order to keep you on the beach and not attack them?” Hongjoong finally shared what he really thought on the matter.   </p><p>“It’s reasonable.” Wooyoung nodded at his friend’s words. </p><p>“Why the fuck did I have to pretend to be the leader?” Hongjoong wined and snug his face into Ten’s shoulder.          “I had to leave Yunho to act like it.” </p><p>“You always want to be on top…. and as usual you fail.” San critically commented. </p><p>“Where is Yunho?” Wooyoung asked as he noticed that he was nowhere around the camp. He wanted to see him. </p><p>“Maybe jerking off in some bush. Who knows. He was sad too.”  Ten said, returning the look of his blonde friend.       “He was always trying to calm us down whenever San was freaking out. He said that tribes were having different rules and that you should be okay. He blamed Hongjoong as well, for being impulsive and not prepared to negotiate with any leader.”  He said and turned to his other friend then, patting his leather thigh.       “But Hongjoong has the ace card in his pocket. Like I said… savages cannot deny that my baby is the sexiest bitch ever.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Hongjoong knew the other only wanted to cheer him up, so he could not just slap him again.         “We’ll not stay here for long though… the leader made it clear that I have the most couple of days to bring order here .. or… he will let us starve to death.” It was good to be amongst his friends and speak bullshit with them, just releasing the stress and all. But the burden which was hanging on his shoulders was not a light one. </p><p>The pilot had right when he pointed out that he was only a city, good for nothing boy. The only thing that Hongjoong was good at was to party hard and that was it. How could he get himself into situation when the lives of 63 people depended on him was just… beyond him. </p><p>“Let’s hope Yunho did not fall and die somewhere out of stupidness, and will come back here to give me quick lesson how to pretend better… because… I don’t think I’m doing it right.” He confessed to his close ones. </p><p>From the confused looks on their faces, he knew they were all as clueless as he was. </p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>Yunho was both excited and worried when he came back to the camp and saw that Hongjoong and Wooyoung finally returned to the beach. They were dressed as members of the tribe, that was the first thing that he had noticed, and his worry increased just several levels. </p><p>He knew what it meant. Any tribe would treat random people as equal to them, but to assume that Hongjoong and Wooyoung were stuck into some trouble was not as important as the other thing that worried Yunho. </p><p>Jihyun and Jiho, along with their followers who were sitting so far from the small group of useless friends. If before the tension between them was big, now it was just a big trap opened between the two groups.</p><p>Someone was going to fall. And Yunho had worries that no matter which side falls into the trap first, the outcome would be the same. </p><p>He had his eyes on Jiho on the next morning. The guy still brought fruits to them, wearing an apologetic sweet smile. It mislead Hongjoong, Yunho wasn’t blind to see it. He could see the way that Jiho’s hand brushed against the back of Hongjoong’s one and the looks that they exchanged. </p><p>Yunho had noticed that during the night, Jiho went to give them wood to keep the SOS fire up and had a small talk with Hongjoong, before something odd had happened. </p><p>Yunho noticed how the tall tribe member which was familiar to him from their shared time in the dungeon, stepped out of the shadows, making slow steps towards Hongjoong. The way that he approached was like the guy was a panther, wearing the animal cape on his back, no spear but his bare fists were clenched hard. Yunho could notice so much, even from afar. </p><p>He was at one point following each step that Hongjoong was making and when the morning came, Yunho could finally assume that these two tribe members weren’t on the beach just to watch over the plane people. </p><p>They were following Hongjoong’s every step, eyes glued to him as if he was in danger. It was an odd behavior, but Yunho’s mind couldn’t be mislead anymore. </p><p>He looked at Wooyoung then, wondering what part he had in the whole scenario. And to think that he could be messed up in danger as well was making him feel uneasy. </p><p>Hongjoong had dragged himself in that shit with his lies, but Wooyoung had done nothing to be kept away from his friends, as far as Yunho knew. </p><p>Jiho just stepped away after giving them the food when Yunho raised up from his spot on the sand and walked closer to Hongjoong, greeting him with a small smile. </p><p>“We can eat fish. I just decided that the ocean does not belong to the tribe. Water is always free. If they are a tribe that worship water, then they probably leave it out of their territory. This is at least what I think. I should give Jihyun a tip.”   Yunho said, rubbing his forehead nervously. He would prefer to talk to Wooyoung, but since Hongjoong’s role was more important now, he had to help him out before he mess up everything even more.        “I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>Hongjoong looked up at the tall male and just made a gesture for him to sit down, since he had to crack up his neck to look him in the eyes from that position.        “My savior.” A small smile was enough to convince Yunho to do as he was silently asked.       “I don’t know what you want to ask but I do have a lot questions myself.” </p><p>“Well, it’s a simple question.”  Yunho shrugged, deciding long enough if he had to really ask that question or no, but Hongjoong might be still too stressed out to come up with conclusions by himself. So he wanted to give him another tip.       “Weren’t you interested in the fact that they understand us? Which means other people had probably been here. Which means that we can really go back home. We have to by all cost do that. We can’t stay on this land. You… you should ask that person for help.”   He advised the other, the worry flashing in his eyes finally.         </p><p>A deep sigh left Hongjoong’s lips.      “You’d be surprised how open those guys are on the matter.” He looked at Yunho and started talking very fast in order not to miss anything.    “They told me that they have boats.” Before Yunho could interrupt him he continued     “Don’t waste your breath on that - I already asked and the leader refused to give us ship or whatever to go back home. People had come here before and they died… they did nothing to help them out. So that leads me to my questions. I have to negotiate for a ship, but the leader is …. has some demands that I don’t understand. Language barrier and all.” Hongjoong stopped then since one by one his friends started coming and sitting around the duo. </p><p>Yunho didn’t seem to care as his mind was busy to process the information that Hongjoong was giving him. The pretty boy wasn’t that stupid after all, but he was still not letting his mind think of what wasn’t right in the whole picture. </p><p>He carefully looked at the rest of the group that joined them, wondering if he should fill up their heads with the same information he knew, but he had already took the decision earlier. They needed to find out by themselves. Find out what wasn’t right on that island. </p><p>“Hongjoong, there is no tribe like that in my books.”  Yunho kept his voice quiet, his head shaking slightly.         “People don’t know about this island, there are no Dakelh that I know off and trust me, I have studied tribes that still exist on our lands. Temples, treasures, ancient history. I have never seen anything like those necklaces that these guys wear, never heard of their language or culture. Doesn’t that sparkle something in your head?”</p><p>Everyone around blinked at Yunho as if what he was saying was too much too assimilate. </p><p>“I don’t really want to study them, Yunho.” Hongjoong finally said.    “But no matter how much I think about it… if we don’t follow their stupid rule not to get further in the islands’ land and only remain on the beach... then I might have time to work the guy up and convince him to give us a boat.” That had been what Hongjoong had been thinking about all night long. When he’d heard the story from the leader’s lips how they travel to the nearby islands, that gave him hope that they actually had a chance of leaving this place.          “We have to keep the people here at bay.” </p><p>Wasn’t the easiest thing to do for Hongjoong just to come clean in front of the cab crew with the information that he had? Wasn’t it going to be easier for him to leave the burden on someone else to carry? But flashes of what he’d seen during the night when he was lead out from the cell and lead through what they called town of the native people.. it was peaceful and beautiful. No matter how he thought about it, and how stupid he was, he knew that if Jihyun knew, he’d want to take advantage of that. </p><p>Not that it was not what every sane person, who wanted to remain alive will do. But the kindness which Mingi had shown him from their brief exchanges was what stopped him from spilling everything to their real leader, who apparently thought Hongjoong was good for nothing. On another thought, if he was a real hostage of the leader … why wasn’t he just kept into the cell and instead they showed him the perks of being out. </p><p>Those people were confusing. </p><p>“This land is out of our reach on purpose.”  Yunho’s archaeologist was once again wide awake, his judging eyes moving from one face to another in hope that at least one person would understand the meaning of his words.      “We crashed down here, yes, it was an accident, but the fact that there is no radio waves, no connection and no map that can follow where the fuck this island is, has to show you that we are not meant to be here. They probably …”  He hesitated. No, he should not open his mouth that much. He couldn’t let anyone to think that much about the island.      “.... you said that the leader mentioned something about the jungle? That is not safe? Maybe it really isn’t. Maybe they are trying to keep us away from something. Hongjoong, we can’t let Jihyun and the others find out about it. When you go back, just ask the leader for help. We have to go and we have to go fast.”</p><p>“Why don’t we just talk with Jiho then? It’s true that Jihyun acts like the leader… but you’d be surprised how many of the people here actually lean on the hot one’s ass.” San commented then. It was true, ever since they’d came back, he noticed how people acted around Jiho. He’d proven to be more helpful with his survival knowledge and all. He’d been giving orders around but with such guidance that people followed them without asking questions. They trusted him. </p><p>“Jiho?”  Yunho stood up abruptly, feeling overwhelmed by how oblivious these boys were. How little they cared, how their brains just refused to work enough to come to the truth by themselves.        “You want to harm these people? Go ahead, the only thing that us, the civil ones can do, is ruin a population that was living far fucking well without intruders. Honestly, i’d agree with their leader. It's better if we die rather than walk on their lands and mess up with something that we don’t understand. You should care more than that. You can’t be that stupid. We are not on a land that we can be safe. It’s sad that you wanna rely on a person like Jiho, San. He might be good to survive, but he…. He …”</p><p>“I agree with Yunho on that one.” Hongjoong stopped the lecture Yunho was giving them all.     “He is giving me strange vibes from the beginning. He’s too good at everything.” It was the first time that the red haired one shared his thoughts on the Jiho matter. The guy acted as if he was born to be thrown at some forsaken place and thrive there.          “I don’t trust him enough to know everything… but if San’s right and people here trust him... then we can ask him for his support on the matter not breaking the tribe’s rules.” </p><p>“When did you get smart exactly?” Wooyoung asked out of nowhere.</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.” San nodded beside his brother. </p><p>“Yunho..” Hongjoong ignored his friends.      “Do you think this can work? For me to go back and… actually…. negotiate with the leader?” </p><p>“Yes. You need to….”  Yunho bit his bottom lip and struggled for a moment.     “You need to tell him that we are not good. That modern people can be dangerous too. Make him believe that we really need to go.”  He said, looking at Hongjoong as if the other had finally reached the mental level to be someone that Yunho could rely on. They had no other option anyway. Hongjoong just needed to stop being a brat and actually use his brain.            “Can you ask those two to join us for dinner tonight? These tribe members that follow you around? I’d like to ask them several questions.”</p><p>Hongjoong smiled at Yunho cheerfully.        “Of course. They are nice, you know.” </p><p>“You are whipped for savages, dude.” San shook his head disapprovingly, clearly remiscenting in his head how badly they’d treated him.          “They dared to damage my face. I don’t like them.”</p><p>“You stepped on their territory, what do you expect? I deserved a fist in my face just as much as you did.”  Yunho said, making Ten whine from the side. </p><p>“Yunho, since when did you start caring so much about these savages? You didn’t know about them a week ago.”</p><p>“Now I do.”  Yunho shot back at Ten’s stupid remarks and the Thai boy pouted.       “And my knowing, what I believe in and what I work for is telling me what is right to be done.”</p><p>“Boring.”  Ten winked at him and threw Hongjoong a look.      “But I’d like to see exactly how <em>nice</em> your new friends are, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo we are back to updating every fic because we felt like we are slacking XD<br/>Sooo we hope that the fic is not very confusing because of the Dala language of the tribe xD<br/>More characters relationships will be developed in the next chapters<br/>Also, the tribe will have their point of view in the fic as well &lt;3<br/>See you soon and comment pleaseeee XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moari.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5.</strong>
</p><p>Night time came quickly. During the day, as they previously agreed, Hongjoong and his friends had conversation with Jiho where he explained to the older one the rules of the tribe and that it’s important not to overstep them. Jiho had looked puzzled at Hongjoong and asked him whether he was okay with the consequences, but the red haired one had dismissed him assuring him that he was working on a plan to get himself free. Jiho’s questions were more personal than needed, to be honest. In the end of their conversation, the older male promised he’d speak with the people and calm them down. </p><p>When they were once again gathered by the fire, this time the tribe members were also present. They looked so out of place, to be honest, but everyone ignored that for the greater good. That and also the nasty looks that all of them had been receiving for just moving through the camp during the day, as the savages were always around them. </p><p>“So…. what do you do for fun?” Wooyoung finally decided to break the ice with the shittiest question. </p><p>“What fun?”  The blonde one asked, while twisting his wrists several times, giving himself some kind of a weird stretch. He looked clearly interested to know the answer of his question but Mingi was good enough to understand what his friend wanted to really ask them, so he explained for him.</p><p><br/>“Flaer, fun.”  He said, making the blonde nod his head in understanding. And then Mingi turned to Wooyoung with his serious sharp eyes.        “We don’t play around. We don’t have friends, I told Hongjoong that.”</p><p>“Yeah, instead you beat innocent, pretty people like me for fun.” San still could not get over the fact that he was hit by one of them when he’d been caught back with Wooyoung. San was not really looking at the newcomers, as his eyes were glued to the meat that was actually been stuck on a branch and put into the fire to be cooked. That was their dinner. A rabbit. Gross. The smell of the burning meat was disgusting even more than the scene of the burning meat…. but his stomach kept on turning inside him, while saliva gathered in his mouth. </p><p>Mingi looked at him shortly, nodding his head.        “You are pretty.” He said boldly, his eyes rolling all over San’s appearance as if he wanted to add something more. </p><p>His blonde friend joined the conversation before he could do that, saying something confusing to make everyone freak out.          “I not hit pretty because he there when he had to be away. Wooyoung was there alone. I took him.”  And he looked proud of what he said. </p><p>“Can I explain?”  Mingi asked, eyes glued on San, then switched to Wooyoung.           “He wanted to say that he didn’t know that you were there when he went to take Wooyoung. It would be Wooyoung only, captured. But then you showed up screaming and he just knocked you out because he thought of you as dangerous. Which only intrigued our dalsein later, but he quickly changed his mind while meeting you. I apologize.”</p><p>“Yeosangvenrtakis, why did you want to take me in the first place?” Wooyoung finally dared to ask. So far, he’d been avoiding the question as he did not feel safe enough to hear what was the purpose of his kidnapping. </p><p>The said guy’s eyes sparkled and he proudly patted himself on the chest, his necklace peeking out underneath his cape.           “Moari.”  He said shortly, Mingi nodded beside him.</p><p>“Moari? I’ve heard this one before.” Hongjoong stepped into the conversation at that point. He’d been silently listening and paying no attention previously. He turned to Mingi and asked then,      “You told me about it, right? You said you’ll explain?”  </p><p>Mingi’s eyes stopped on him and he nodded again. Ten and Yunho were sitting side by side, quiet as well as Ten had a content smile lingering on his lips while Yunho’s eyes were sparkling with interest. The tribe member was quiet for a moment as well, as if thinking over the story that he was asked to tell and then he put a chopped wood into the fire, picking up a piece of the rabbit to take a bite from it. </p><p>And he ate like a savage indeed, having his mouth dirty, wiping it with the back of his hand and chewing loudly. After he finished his first bite, he started talking. </p><p>“Moari is the keeper of the heart.” Mingi said, explaining for Hongjoong.        “Literally, there is no translation for that word because your language cannot explain its great meaning.”   He paused a little, his eyes moving from Hongjoong to Wooyoung.       “Once that Moari is given the heart, he has to protect it, protect the Darior who owns it.”</p><p>Hongjoong was left speechless. </p><p>Wooyoung cringed right where he was sitting beside San. </p><p>Ten laughed out. </p><p>Yunho was nodding understandingly.</p><p>Yeosangvenrtakis was smiling proudly.</p><p>“I was not given anything.” Wooyoung quickly denied each gift the blond one had given him so far. </p><p>And finally the smile of the tribe member fall down. It got replaced by a frown as his look moved on Wooyoung and he looked angrily at the city boy.       “Darior, me. I give you presents.”</p><p>“He was courting you.”  Mingi added boredly.        “We have different ways of expressing feelings. You are probably confused and I will understand.”  He directed his words to Wooyoung and didn’t give him more time to protest.             “I am a Darior, as well. When we pick the keeper of our hearts, we pick them by qualities.”</p><p>“What qualities does Wooyoung have?”      Ten asked suddenly and laughed.      “To sunbathe on the beach all day? He can give good blow jobs too I guess.”</p><p>“Ten, let him speak.” Yunho put a hand over Ten’s lips in order to shut him up and that seemed to calm down the rising irritation that Mingi started to express. </p><p>He chose to pay no attention on the thai boy and just kept with his explanation.         “This is not a joke. The ones whose hearts had been rejected…. they suffer great misery and lose their mind. It’s a feeling that cannot be compared to anything.”  Mingi said, shaking his head.        “This thing..”  he pulled his own necklace and showed it to everyone.        “This is the heart. My heart. My <strong><em>arael</em></strong>. If I give it away and my <em><strong>Moari</strong> </em>does not take care of it, then I will die. It’s that deep. Important.”</p><p>“Then why do you offer it in the first place?” San asked curiously. If the consequence of being rejected was that bad (not that he believed the story he was hearing), then why those people even bothered with giving their ‘hearts’ away. It sounded like a nice legend or myth, however. Hence his curiosity. </p><p>“Because we cannot keep it forever.”  Mingi said it easily, returning to San’s question with a serious look.       “We bear a great burden through our lives and this is why our hearts have to be given away. If we keep them for many years, the power of it will consume us. We will no longer be <em><strong>Dariors</strong></em>. You don’t know what this means.”  He wrapped his palm securely over his pulsing amulet, gripping it hard enough that his knuckles became white.         “Dariors are born differently. I cannot tell you our story for just one night. We are not like you. We have our hearts in our hands, literally.”</p><p>After Mingi’s last words silence filled the group, until Hongjoong broke it. </p><p>“So .. what happens when the Moari here” he pointed at Wooyoung   “wants to leave the island when the time comes?” The way Wooyoung looked at Hongjoong was beyond mortifying. But there was no point of denying what the blond guy had chosen for his friend, without really putting much thought in it. </p><p>“He cannot leave.”  Mingi denied the suggestion of Wooyoung leaving these lands, and stared at Hongjoong intensively.        “May I have a word with you on private, Dalsein?”</p><p>“Kaesi den.”  Yeosangvenrtakis mumbled under his nose and stood up, walking away from the group as he seemed angry about something and Mingi was the only one who understood him. </p><p>He sighed, judgingly glaring at Wooyoung.        “I don’t care about how much of this story you believe. But you have to stay here.”</p><p>“The fuck if he stays.” San seriously fired back. There was no shouting or anything from his side, but his voice was so cold that everyone’s eyes locked with his tiny form           “You’re no one to decide whether my brother stays here or not. He leaves with us. You touch him - I kill you. That’s it.” </p><p>It was ridiculous how the image of the useless San was erased with the one of a wild animal whenever his brother was involved. His over-protectiveness over Wooyoung could not be missed even by a blind person. And in that particular moment, he looked like a psychopath - his hair unkept as it was messed by the night breeze, his eyes reflecting the flames coming from the fire in front of him … but the thing that was most giving you the impression that you’d better not mess with him was the look on his face… </p><p>“Our cultures are different and I understand you.” Mingi said coldly, raising up from the sand as well.      “We value your opinion, but there is nothing that can be done. Dariors are important, but the Moari, the Moari is what we trust the most. You can be angry at me, but there is nothing I can do for your brother.”   He continued, reaching out to pick Hongjoong’s wrist so he could pull him up on his feet and drag him away from the group, before San or someone else decided to keep that conversation going. </p><p>And Mingi dragged the red haired one so far that they started seeing the flames of the campfire from a great distance. None of them spoke until Mingi made sure that Hongjoong was as far away of his friends as he wanted him to be. </p><p>Just then Hongjoong saw the guy ruining his stoic expression with something close to anger. </p><p>“He cannot talk to me like that. It’s disrespectful towards us. Yeosangvenrtakis got upset. Your people are never listening to us. You think what I say is foolish. Lies. But it’s not and I will prove it to you.”  He said, his chin raisin up in the same arrogant manner that Seonghwa had appeared in front of Hongjoong.</p><p>Hongjoong was seeing Mingi that shaken for the first time - not that he’d met him a lot or anything, but he always had that calming aura around him.         “No,no.. don’t prove me anything. Keep your heart to yourself.. I don’t want it, really. I mean… not to offend you or anything.. you deserve someone better.”  The red-haired one was speaking quickly since he didn’t need any further complications with everything else that he had to handle. </p><p>Mingi’s facial expression cringed to these words.        “You think that I want you?”  He asked with frustration, shaking his head.       “I cannot want you. You were already chosen by my Dalsein, he did try to tell you this, but he shared with me that you don’t understand him. You don’t know what this burden really is and I feel sorry for you, because you will have to endure it and live with it. The heart that Dalsein owns is a part of this island. The power that makes everything here live. It’s the reason why everything exist. Do you understand how important you are?”</p><p>The only thing that Hongjoong understood was that he had the greatest need to smash his own head against the first tree that he sees. The mess was getting bigger and bigger with each passing hour on this island and they had to leave as soon as possible. </p><p>“Listen, Mingi…” Hongjoong tried to keep his cool, but soon realized that he was failing miserably.         “I like you and all… but please.. don’t say anything more. Okay?” </p><p>“The reason why you wanted to come back is that man, isn’t it? The one who gives you food.”  Mingi said, his voice rising even more as he was not letting Hongjoong’s words even reach his thick skull.       “Leave him behind. You were chosen and you have to stand strong as the Dalsein that you are. You came from the sky, you can endure. If not, then Seonghwatuopy is not going to be a Darior anymore. Then we all will die.”  He finalized his words, taking a step back towards the jungle forest behind himself.        “I will not let you or Wooyoung leave this island, I will stop you with the cost of my life. I give you my word, Dalsein.”</p><p>Hongjoong was left speechless. His brain was already mushy from everything that it had to absorb and he could not utter even a word at the taller male. </p><p>He just watched how the other was lost into the shadows of the forest, leaving him alone. </p><p>It was a lot to take in for Hongjoong. Once again he cursed his poor taste in taking decisions. </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was in the cave, watching over the morning ceremony that Seonghwa was performing. His upper body was painted with black, lines of the ink were surrounding the male’s chest, arms.  Circles were drawn on his back and abs, the lines disappearing lower into his leather pants. </p><p>Seonghwa’s hands were drawing lines on the scales around, using a brush that contained the same ink that was used to cover his body. The leader was moving around the big stone at the center of the bright cave, as his dance was gracing the Haera, his limbs moving with an ease. </p><p>It was the most beautiful dance that one could look at. Mastered with thousands of years of practice. Mingi had never missed watching his Dalsein’s dance as he appeared into the cave every morning, just so he could take from the energy of the Haera. </p><p>The size of the powerful stone was three times bigger than Seonghwa, and it was only an edge showing up on the surface of the world, <em>the eye of everything - Haera</em>. The stone was watching them, protecting them and kept them alive for thousand years, so they could protect everyone else. </p><p>Pieces of Haera were once given to five people, five legends who lived in order to be the keepers of the great stone. The gifts that came along with the life that had been given to them were physical power, immortality that could keep the protectors of the stone always alive. Always in control of abilities and always loyal to Haera’s wishes. </p><p>The stone was raising its own leader. </p><p>Centuries ago it had a different leader - Dromy. Dromy had been wise and strict. His life was dedicated to Haera, to the point that he didn’t give his heart to anyone. He wore the heavy burden by himself, thinking highly of himself until the day had come and Dromy lost his mind. </p><p>His title as a great Dalsein had been taken away from him, when his arael had changed its color - shining in pulsing red. The color of madness. </p><p>Dromy stopped caring about everything that was alive around him, he stopped protecting the people on Dharasha and started murdering them instead. He was no longer sane. But as a son of Haera, the Dakelh people couldn’t kill him, since he was still immortal, despite being different. </p><p>People weeped for the lost of their leader, but the rest of the Dariors managed to push him out of Dharasha and kept him away from their territories, using the great power of the Eye stone. They asked Haera for a new leader, before the power of their hearts became heavy and one by one, all Dariors turned to Dromy’s side and violated their land, the island and everything that they had build together. </p><p>The Dariors vanished along with their dalsein Dromy, forgotten by the history.</p><p>Haera had given the Dakelh people Seonghwatuopy. </p><p>When the moon disappeared from the sky one night and everything went dark, Seonghwatuopy appeared at the cave where Haera peeked up to the sky. A baby with a heavy pulsing pendant on its neck, blue and green lights circling around his small body. Haera was rising him slowly, feeding his small body with the power that she kept deep into the Earth. Until one day, the new Dalsein was strong enough to stand up from the shining stone and walked out of the cave, welcomed by his people. </p><p>His Dariors were growing in similar way as people were offering their babies to Seonghwatuopy. He had picked pieces of Haera and gave them to only five of these babies. </p><p>Mingileousitory, Yeosangvenrtakis, Jonghodrekisti, Markvertus, Kunstratirisu.</p><p>Mingi’s brothers. </p><p>The dance that Seonghwa was performing had ended in a graceful halt. His hands drew lines all over the pedestal that surrounded Haera’s eye and he put the brush down, a content smile lingering on his lips. </p><p>Mingi’s eyes were on his body, watching how the ink on Seonghwa’s skin was no longer black but shining blue once that he touched Haera’s eye, and soon all the lines started moving from his skin, connecting through his fingers with the stone. </p><p>When the ceremony was finished, Seonghwa looked up to meet Mingi’s eyes. </p><p>The pendant on his chest was pulsing, a pink color trying to fight the turquoise color that it usually had. It was painful to look at Seonghwa’s eyes, because Mingi could see the whole world sparkling there. </p><p>He was a God, someone whose soul was pure and magnificent. But the stone, his <em>arael </em>that hung low on his bare chest - was suffering. </p><p>Only a Darior could understand what the dalsein was going through. And Mingi had to be damned if he let a stupid person who came from the sky to doom Seonghwa to the same madness that Dromy had suffered. To be always alive, but with no purpose of life. To seek death and to violate their island. </p><p>If Dromy came back to this cave one day and tried to harm Haera, then the purpose of everyone’s lives would be lost. It was important for the Dakelh to protect their leader. It was Mingi’s and everyone else’s task of life. </p><p>“You came back?”  Seonghwa asked, walking away from Haera, but Mingi could still see the power streaming out of the stone, as if hands were reaching out, caressing Seonghwa’s back and retreated back into the Eye stone. </p><p>Mingi frowned, finally letting his feelings change in order to express his deepest frustration with those modern boys. The troublemakers who refused to take their destiny at their hands. The stupid boys who only cared how to leave the island behind. </p><p>“The previous night was a disaster.”  Mingi huffed, blowing his black bangs away from his face. </p><p>That sparkled Seonghwa’s interest as he approached his Darior curiously, his face wearing a childish like expression.       “Why is that? Did something bad happen with the plane people?”  He asked and folded his arms in front of his chest, walking out of the cave, followed by Mingi. </p><p>The guards in front of the cave gave out small nods at the two men and they continued on their way down to Dharasha’s gates. The sun was settling down on the horizon and as they walked on the stony path leading down to the town, Mingi could see their ships settled on the shore. </p><p>In several days, they had to go to the closest island to pick up the herbs that their healers needed. As well as more animals to feed with. Provisions were sometimes getting low as Dromy and his men were killing everything that was alive. </p><p>Sometimes Mingi wondered if Seonghwa could win over the other leader if they challenged each other into a fight, but maybe that wasn’t Haera’s wish, because his dalsein had never asked to kill Dromy. He kept him away from their safe lands and never stepped foot into the northern territory of the island where Dromy and the others were hiding. </p><p>“Tell me.”  Seonghwa cut his thoughts and Mingi frowned again. </p><p>“The plane people are still stubborn.”  Mingi mumbled, watching over Seonghwa’s back as the other walked in front of him.       “I tried to tell them the story of us, Dariors. But they just deny everything that I tell them.”</p><p>“They deny what?”  Seonghwa insisted in his sophisticated way, head turning back to give Mingi a glare. </p><p>“That Wooyoung is a moari, such as Hongjoong dalsein.”  Mingi shrugged.        “Hongjoong doesn’t understand us. We can’t trust him to take care of your heart.”  He shook his head in deny.         “I didn’t tell them that we are immortal, because they just don’t believe me. They see our hearts and think of them as jewelries.”</p><p>Seonghwa watched how Mingi spit on the ground, a good indication that he was very angry, and sighed boredly. </p><p>“You didn’t tell Hongjoong who am I?”  He asked, sounding upset. </p><p>Mingi kept frowning.       “Of course I won’t. They don’t wanna stay on the island. They wanna leave.”</p><p>“I know. He wanted one of our ships so they could leave.” Seonghwa said and rolled his eyes back on the path that they were still walking on.        “Why don’t you trust Hongjoong? He is a dalsein.”</p><p>“Dalsein my ass. He is a kid.”  Mingi hissed, still angry from his previous encounter with Hongjoong the previous night. </p><p>When Seonghwa stopped on his tracks, Mingi nearly bumped into him, but the other turned quickly, and the wind brushed his black hair to one side. He looked angry again, a permanent mood that constantly blurred Seonghwa’s mind. A condition that the dalsein wouldn’t manage to heal from if he didn’t give his heart to someone.</p><p>And damn, Seonghwa was a picky man. </p><p>“I want him. He is the only one who had ever fallen from the sky. It’s a destiny.”  Seonghwa reasoned, looking exactly as stubborn as Hongjoong did the previous night. </p><p>“Yes, but he might mislead you. These people are sneaky. You know what the others before him did! He might take your heart and … and….”  Mingi couldn’t finish.         “I will not let another person from outside the boundary layers come here and turn everything upside down. They are greedy. They seek power and they….”</p><p>“They can’t harm Haera.”  Seonghwa’s voice was deep and serious, sounding loud even when the wind and the crushing waves underneath the mountain, were sounding too loud on their background.         “And they can’t harm me. If I have to give my heart to someone, it’s gonna be him. Hongjoong dalsein, who came to me with a plane. I asked Haera to give me advice, to show me who will take my heart and keep it forever. Haera sent me Hongjoong. So I don’t care how stubborn he is. He will accept me.”</p><p>Seonghwa sounded so serious with his statement that Mingi knew that he had to shut up and listen to his dalsein. He sighed with annoyance but nodded his head. </p><p>“Okay, what about his stupid people then? They don’t seem to listen to him.”  Mingi threw his hands in the air.</p><p>Seonghwa’s lips curved into a side smirk and his confidence showed up as he straightened his back.        “They will have to listen to me, then. Let’s go to their shore. My moari stayed there long enough.”</p><p>At that, Mingi saw his leader walking to a different path, one that would lead them to the plane people and all the current troubles that they had. He was sceptic, but Seonghwa was too naive once again, thinking that those idiots could be tamed. </p><p>And without thinking twice, he decided to update his dalsein about another matter.</p><p>“Speaking of your <em>moari…</em>. there is one man..”</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>“Do not touch my suitcase!” A loud shriek of the panicked San brought attention to their small group. After last night’s events everyone’s nerves were stretched to the point where the smallest of things triggered ridiculous reactions. </p><p>For example Hongjoong was avoiding Jiho like a plague.</p><p>Wooyoung was quieter than usual, but still acted upon each request which was directed to him. </p><p>Yunho was hit almost every five minutes by Ten, because the taller one wouldn’t stop opening the topic of the traditions of the tribe and what they meant. </p><p>San… San was overreacting. Just now, he’d accused the innocent little Jia of attempting opening his suitcase. For sure, the kid was not supposed to get educated that soon in the matters of pleasuring yourself … or if someone was lucky enough, playing with someone else during a heated moment.</p><p>“Don’t yell at her.” Wooyoung pulled the little girl towards himself and protectively hugged her. </p><p>“I want to see what you’re hiding there.”  Jia looked at San with those puppy eyes, which were able to bring even the almighty pilot Jihyun on his knees. She was going to be on fire when she was old enough.              “Ten said you have magic sticks there.”  </p><p>“What?”   Three voices said at once - Wooyoung, San and Hongjoong. </p><p>“Can I see them? Can I do magic too?” </p><p>“No.” Everyone announced together. Ten was laughing by how stupid everyone was behaving, but the laughter was soon ceased by the cold glare which was directed at him by San.</p><p>“You are unbelievable, Chittaphon.”  It was not a secret that Ten’s real name was used only in situations where point had to be taken. </p><p>San started stripping his clothes then.      “It’s bath-time boys.”  Within seconds he was in his swimming trunks since yes, he had a pair… as his suitcase was fully intact when someone had decided to pull it away from the water before sinking with the plane. Smart ass. </p><p>“I want to see the magic sticks!” The five years old whined again, but Wooyoung lifted her in the air effortlessly and started dragging her towards the water.  </p><p>“I have better idea, princess.”   He run and splashed them both under the surface. </p><p>Without further ado, San followed leaving Hongjoong, Ten and Yunho on the beach. The fuckers preferred to sunbathe and not have some fun with them - they’d just discussed it before Jia came and attacked his precious treasure. </p><p>San loved water, loved swimming as it always eased him. Dancing was his passion which he shared with his friends, but swimming - it was his own thing. </p><p>He moved his legs and arms, kept his breath evened, his lungs used to the exercise. He turned on his back and just relaxed, leaving himself to drift onto the surface. His eyes were closed, which only made him feel each movement of the water, each sunbeam that fell on him. It was nice because he could clear his head. </p><p>The black haired dancer was still angry and concerned about the revelations which were shared with them by the neanderthals the previous night. Situation like this was out of this planet. Once again he felt like he had teleported in a world where Jack Sparrow was not the leading character, but a meaningless support role. It sucked crashing down with a plane. It sucked being a survivor on an island, not having much but at least there was variety of dildos, hidden in his luggage.  But it sucked even more when some idiots claimed that their hearts were literally stones, hanging around their necks, which were given to random guys, without a proper reason, mind you. It sucked that when Hongjoong came back to them last night, he looked more troubled than calm, which lead San to think that he was convinced by the Mingi guy and actually believed in what he was talking about. </p><p>Bullshit. </p><p>San opened his eyes when shouts of his name reached him. The water had drifted him further into the ocean without him noticing. </p><p>He changed his position and moved his hands around, so he could swing himself on top of the water surface. </p><p>“What?” He shouted back, asking why his brother was so into having his attention. </p><p>“Back. Now.” Came the reply from his brother, a little dulled by the distance that was separating them. With a scoff San swam towards the beach. He was a skilled swimmer, he had medals from championships even. When he’d been in high-school he was a member of the swimming team and he was confident in his capabilities. </p><p>It was not an easy task to fight the current, though. San took a deep breath and immersed wholly under the water surface. He moved his legs steadily, while his hands were helping him to push through. When his lungs squeezed painfully, he knew it was time to re-surface, so he could take another deep breathe in. Once he did it, he realized he was close to the beach and smiled at the worried face of his brother.</p><p>“You are too far away.” Wooyoung accused him, his shouts were louder now, considering that just couples of arms length distanced them from one another.</p><p>“Yeah and?” San was once again turning around so he could let his body drift for a couple of minutes, when he felt something brushing his left leg.         “Shoo.” He turned around to look at his brother.      “You want to drag me down or what?”  He joked around, but once the brushing felt more like tantickle which circled around him, he didn’t have enough time even to scream when he was forced under the water. </p><p>As San was not expecting this, he was not prepared and he panicked. </p><p>He opened his mouth to shout out for help, but instead water invaded his mouth and lungs. </p><p>Now, this was not the way San imagined how he’d go down. Not when he survived through plane crash and neanderthal abuse. </p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was holding a spear, just like Mingi, as the two of them were walking towards the beach. The sun was settling down as they walked through the jungle forest, their feet making no sound as if they crushed nothing with their shoes. He could feel the energy beneath his feet, the land was breathing, fresh air filled up Seonghwa’s nose until they  approached the beach. </p><p>It was different there. There was smoke from more than one camp and it was the first time that Seonghwa stepped there himself ever since the sky people fall down. </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed as his posture straightened up once that his feet touched the sand. He noticed that many heads turned at their direction and the looks on their faces were almost similar. Some of the modern people looked pissed off, others were probably scared of him and Mingi. </p><p>Seonghwa was there to meet the ones who disobeyed his order and who didn’t listen to their Dalsein Hongjoong. Such kind of manner was typical for these people. Whenever someone crushed on the shore of the island, nothing good had happened. </p><p>People had always split on groups, feeling delusional that they lost connection to their lands and couldn’t go home. Seonghwa had tried many times to understand them, but he had never had the desire to help them. Because he knew what they had done to each other. </p><p>If they didn’t kill one another because of disagreements or fights, they were getting killed by Dromy once that they reached his mountains. The island was huge, there were bunch of places that one could visit and get lost. Everything looked the same on that part of the island. And people who had lost their hope for life didn’t need anything else but to lose the last bits of what they were fighting for. </p><p>Desperation and madness had killed the ones before Hongjoong and his men. And Seonghwa didn’t want his island to become a grave for more people. </p><p>He wanted to help them live, because that was Hongjoong’s wish as the boy reasoned more than once that he wanted them to find a way back home. Seonghwa was able to fulfill that plea without having to get involved with them personally, but when there was someone who stood against his Moari, Seonghwa couldn’t stand indifferently. If these people couldn’t follow their leader, then they needed Seonghwa to force them into oblivion. </p><p>He approached a group of people and his eyes noticed a movement between them. A  middle aged looking man raised up from his seat on the sand and locked eyes with Seonghwa, his glare hard and hateful. </p><p>Seonghwa returned the look, not backing down in front of some man who had no power against him. More people stood from their seats and Mingi spun the spear in his hands, pointing it out to the ones who dared to approach his Dalsein. </p><p>“You a man who not listen?”  Seonghwa said, watching how the man’s face twisted with confusion. He studied him angrily, as if he had no idea who stood against him. Seonghwa wanted to proudly enlighten him. He was aware that the little korean language that he had learned years back,  was not enough so he could communicate with those people, but that didn’t stop him from making his point there.          “This my land.” </p><p>The man frowned, his chest falling and raising angrily as he looked as if he was about to say something, but Seonghwa rudely interrupted him. </p><p>“No, me speak, you listen.” He said, raising his chin up arrogantly. The man’s eyes squeezed even more so Seonghwa gripped his own spear harder.        “You want to live, me not stop you. But there are rules. My rules. If you not keep rules, me will come again.”</p><p>“Are you the leader of the tribe?”  The man asked. </p><p>Seonghwa’s posture hardened even more. <em>Tribe</em>? What kind of disrespectful creature would turn to him with such word? His lips pressed in a thin line for a moment and he decided that negotiating with these men would be useless if they kept thinking that Seonghwa and his people were just bunch of savages. </p><p>“Me is the Dalsein.”  He said, not giving further explanation that the Dakelh people were not a tribe, but a nation such as them, with the huge differences between them. He was not stupid to put a blind eye to how everyone eyed him with suspicion and hatred, ready to reach out and try to kill him. </p><p>These people probably thought that Seonghwa and Mingi stood no chance in front of them and they could take them down in a fight. But that would be the last moment of their lives. </p><p>Seonghwa glanced down, watching how the core of his crystal was pulsating in pink and blue, his gaze lingered on it for a moment and he hated it. There was just a little of the pink creeping in, but Seonghwa knew the consequences of keeping his heart for too long. </p><p>Haera gave him imperfection. Seonghwa was the one who had to make decisions of his own and prove himself that he was a leader who would not fall down like Dromy. He didn’t seek the power that Haera provided him with. He had no desire to destroy and lose himself with hatred. </p><p>But his recent actions against humanity was what started to trouble his mind at night. Seonghwa became merciless. Angry. Impatient. Imperfect. </p><p>“Why would we keep rules?” The man asked once again, his eyes staring all over Seonghwa as if he was not that convincing. </p><p>Well, if that stupid man could speak Dala, maybe they would communicate on a higher level. </p><p>“Me say so.”  He shrugged, opening his mouth to say something smarter when familiar yelling came from the side. </p><p>Seonghwa turned to look at the direction of the voice, noticing that something was obviously going on there. Before he could recognize the people that were screaming around in worry, waving their hands to something, he heard the stupid man talk again. </p><p>“These idiots got into trouble again.”</p><p><em>Trouble</em>? What could possibly happen on the beach? </p><p>Seonghwa wanted to keep the conversation with the man going, but suddenly the people started moving towards that side of the beach and that made him frown. Was he just getting ignored because someone got hurt? These people had no manners. </p><p>“<em>San. They call out his name</em>.”  Mingi spoke in Dala, turning around to run towards the frantic scene happening there. And just then Seonghwa noticed someone. Two people. Three. All of them were staying as hostages days ago in his cells, he couldn’t mistake their faces. </p><p>There was also Hongjoong, wearing a different pair of clothes than the ones that Seonghwa had given him. The sight of that sparkled angry fire in his chest. Just when the last person from the plane occupants passed Seonghwa by and he was left alone, he remembered Mingi’s words. </p><p>He informed Seonghwa that there was a man who courted Hongjoong, held his hand, spoke privately to him and handed him food. And Hongjoong was easily letting the man do all of that. Which was something that Seonghwa couldn’t let his Moari do. In fact, before he stepped foot on the sand, Seonghwa thought about yelling at the other, but Mingi reasoned him quickly, saying that the common people needed to be courted for long until they chose their partner. </p><p>If Seonghwa wanted to approach the stubborn Dalsein, he had to change his tactics. Apparently yelling at him wasn’t a good choice. </p><p>He watched how Mingi ran into the water, keeping his spear in hand and the waves engulfed him. Everyone else stood on the beach side, too scared to help their friend. Cowards. As if any of the sea creatures could kill San. There were several protectors of the Island that swam in the deep waters. These good for nothing whales became the reason why ships had crushed against the shore of the island in the first place, but they swam around, not that close to the beach. </p><p>So what could possibly hurt that San boy? </p><p>Seonghwa’s interest made him move and he approached Hongjoong from behind, holding his spear with one hand as the other reached out to touch the boy’s bare shoulder. </p><p>Hongjoong was like fire. His skin was burning from the sun, looking tanned and pretty. It felt dry when Seonghwa touched him, but as the other jumped in surprise and his wide eyes turned to Seonghwa, he felt how his knees got weak. </p><p>If nothing, Hongjoong was the prettiest of them all. Stubborn, stupid, weird, but pretty. </p><p>“<em>So Ih lied, Dalsein</em>.”  Seonghwa greeted him, not even worried about Hongjoong’s friend who was hurt and still in the water. Mingi was there to help him, there was nothing to worry about.      “You worry?”</p><p>The look over the other’s face should have been enough of a reply to the dalsein        “Yes.” </p><p>With that the red haired one turned his gaze back to the water and worriedly watched how Mingi dived under, along with his spear. San had been dragged down and nobody could do anything about it. </p><p>“If something happens to him…” Hongjoong did not finish this sentence. </p><p>Seonghwa sighed. There might be possible danger of that actually happening, but he didn’t want to worry his Moari. His hand rubbed the boy’s shoulder and his eyes rolled on the waters as well. </p><p>“He will save San.”  Seonghwa remembered the name. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what kind of specie was so strong to give Mingi troubles, but he had no doubt in his words.        “You never listen me. Me warn you, you ignore.”</p><p>Before Hongjoong could have the time to revert anything back to Seonghwa’s words, Mingi re-surfaced with a splash. He was dragging unconscious San with him. When he reached the shallow waters, Wooyoung rushed to him in order to pull his brother from his grip, however the blond was pushed back with ease. </p><p>Mingi put San on the sand and with a fisted hand hit him on the chest. The strength which the man used was probably going to crush the smaller one’s chest bones.  But that was not important. Hit after hit, Mingi continued to strike at San’s chest. </p><p>“He needs air.” Yunho crouched down and waited for one more hit before leaning down to mouth San. Mingi caught on the action and stayed still until Yunho detached his lips from the unconscious boy. </p><p>They worked together after that. Couple of hits from Mingi, then Yunho would breathe air into the other’s lungs. </p><p>A cough was finally heard and Yunho quickly pulled San on his side, so the water could leave his system. </p><p>“Dear God…” Wooyoung was shaking when he pushed Mingi aside, so he could finally pull his brother into his embrace.           “Never do that again.”  </p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes were on the boy’s body the whole time as he saw something that caught his attention. His frown became permanent as he saw red lines surrounding San’s right leg and parts of his torso. The boy started shaking, despite the relief that everyone felt by his resque. Just then Seonghwa realized what had attacked him. </p><p>He retreated from Hongjoong quickly and joined the small group that surrounded San, kneeling right beside Wooyoung. The blonde tried to protest against his action when Seonghwa reached to touch one of the red lines on San’s thigh. </p><p>“<em>We have to take him away</em>.”  His words were directed to Mingi as he spoke in Dala, not wanting to speak out about the condition of the boy in front of his closest friends.        <em>“They have nothing to help him with here.”</em></p><p>“What is he saying?”  Ten’s squeaky voice sounded in the background as he couldn’t even manage to come close. </p><p>Seonghwa nodded at Mingi and the taller one gently pushed Wooyoung’s hands off of San and picked him up, carrying him in his arms. </p><p>The moment when that happened, everyone around them went wild. </p><p>“What do you think you are doing?”  Yelled a woman, pointing at Mingi’s direction.      “Put him down, don’t touch him you savage.”</p><p>“San is our responsibility, that bastard can’t touch him!”  The annoying man who tried to talk with Seonghwa spoke up with a loud and demanding voice, stepping towards Mingi. </p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes screwed at the sight of him, daring to approach and the second when the man was about to reach for Mingi, Seonghwa moved his right hand and pushed the man back. Several people stepped back as well, scared from the sudden movement, but Seonghwa was glaring hard, not moving from his own spot. His eyes crossed the crowd quickly, determination filled up his voice as he spoke up. </p><p>“He come to us.”  He said sternly, raising his chin up.       “You no help for him. We can heal.”</p><p>“And who do you think you are?”  Another guy yelled, making Seonghwa cringe. </p><p>“Me?”  He said, not paying attention that Mingi was already walking away with San and his brother Wooyoung was running after them frightened.          “Me is Dalsein Seonghwatuopy Hyuoptrasti. And you… you can’t talk to me.”  He said seriously, looking away from the angry people.       “If you want San live, you trust me. Me take him with or without your permission.”</p><p>“Get your shit together, damn it. I don’t care even if they’re aliens, if Seonghwa says he can help San, I’ll go with him.”  Hongjoong raised his voice and looked disapprovingly at the people who were gathered around them. </p><p>Until one hour ago, nobody from those people actually ‘cared’ for San and now they were claiming he was their responsibility? How hypocritically of them. </p><p>The shock of what the red haired went through when Wooyoung’s panicked scream reached him, when he’d realized what’s happening and how useless he was in that moment, made him see how helpful Mingi actually was.</p><p>He didn’t even think before diving for San while everyone on the beach stood frozen. Not because they didn’t want to help, but because they were afraid of what might be the cause of it all. Including Hongjoong. </p><p>With that on his mind, Hongjoong turned around and with rushed steps went after Wooyoung who was following Mingi. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot to take in, right? <br/>Once someone is chosen to be 'moari' then there is no way out of it, of course if the moari doesn't want to hurt the darriors. And we wouldn't want that,yea? <br/>No more hints! xDDDD <br/>And yeah, what will happen to San? We really wonder what to make out of this ... he's too precious to us, so don't worry. He won't die. <br/>Penny for your thoughts????</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Changing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When tribe members are alone, they speak their language, its not confusing that they dont have broken engrish right? xD<br/>When they are in the company of Joong and his friends, then they speak english, if that makes sense? xDDD<br/>anyway enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6.</strong>
</p><p>San was medicated, sleeping at their healing house. The damage of the poison that he had taken was beyond what the Dakelh people could handle. The condition of the boy was only going to escalate and Seonghwa’s mind was occupied with several things at once. </p><p>The first one was that San was going to die. What had caught him was indeed one of the protectors of the Island - Sake. It was a poisonous creature, living underneath the island. It showed only in cause of danger and it probably sensed that the newcomers were a threat to their sacred land. It was born to protect and it couldn’t be killed, so what Mingi had done was to just push it away and escape in case of a second attack. </p><p>The second thing that worried Seonghwa was what Mingi told him just a moment after they left the healing center. Wooyoung had been taken away to Yeosang’s as he was deeply worried about his brother. To the point that he didn’t mind Yeosang’s concern or company anymore. </p><p>Hongjoong stood outside the healing place and waited for Seonghwa, who was abruptly pulled away by Mingi. </p><p>Mingi told Seonghwa that the only way that they could keep San’s live, was to give him an arael. A heart. The shock was evident on Seonghwa’s face for a moment as he had no idea what Mingi was talking about. None of his Dariors, apart of  Yeosangvenrtakis wanted to willingly give their heart away to someone unknown to them. But the determination in Mingi’s eyes made Seonghwa think that he wanted to offer something else. </p><p>Mingi wanted to save San. Mingi wanted to give him his heart. </p><p>After that, Mingi vanished back to San and Seonghwa was left speechless. </p><p>He was troubled after that, walking side by side with Hongjoong, leading him to his home in silence. The other wore a troubled expression on his face, chewing on his bottom lip. He looked so youthful in that moment, bumping against the door as Seonghwa wanted to let him enter first. They shared an awkward silent moment before Seonghwa got inside, putting his spear on the metal hoops that were hanged on the walls. </p><p>He turned around to look at the other and his breath hitched. </p><p>Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong who was walking around, touching the engraved walls,  following the lines with his small fingers. His red hair was getting ruffled gently by the soft wind coming from outside and his worried expression made him look even younger. </p><p>However, he looked so odd in Seonghwa’s home, wearing his own clothes that wrapped strangely good around his fit legs and upper body. Like a different star that had fallen down, shining more than the others in a way that Seonghwa had never seen before. He wasn’t going to argue with the other’s taste and desires. If Hongjoong wanted to wear his clothes, then he wasn’t going to force him to look like a Dakelh. </p><p>He cleared his throat loud, giving Hongjoong a serious look when the other paid him attention. </p><p>“Me have to tell you.”  He said, licking his dry lips slowly.      “About San and poison.”</p><p>“What pulled him under the water?”  Hongjoong had been wondering over that question ever since they walked away from the beach camp. </p><p>“Protector of island. Sake.”  Seonghwa explained, walking closer to the other and stood beside him for a moment, wondering if he was meant to ask Hongjoong if he needed anything, if he wanted to go and rest, eat or bath. He chose to talk about San instead.      “They have poison. I… lied to you.”</p><p>“What did you lie about?” Hongjoong dropped his hand from the drawing that he’d been closely examining. He looked at Seonghwa and tried to read the other’s face, but … it wasn’t giving away anything. </p><p>“Me not save him.”  He knew that his words probably sounded wrong, but if Mingi was here, he could give Hongjoong proper explanation on his language. Since Mingi didn’t leave San’s side, Seonghwa was left with nothing else but his own skills. As poor as they were.           “No healing. Herbs no help. Whatever herbs. We will try. Tomorrow we sail to a close land.”  He spoke genuinely calm, trying to not upset the other any more than he was. But he was sure that no one would ever want to hear that their friend was going to die due to some unknown creature and poison that had no antidote.           “But herbs…. protector is too strong. Everyday .....San …..San die slowly.”</p><p>Hongjoong was quiet for a few moments, taking the words of the other slowly. Then the stress and fear from today’s event caught to him. </p><p>San had been bitten by some animal, while also almost drowning. His friend had not come to his senses ever since the accident. All of them had come to the water travellers village since Seonghwa had sad that they could help him out. And now the almighty leader told him that it was not true? </p><p>“You could have warned us.” Hongjoong hissed at the taller male. Ever since they’d crashed onto that God forsaken place nothing like this had happened. They’d been swimming and playing in the water and even fished in it - in order to find food, and not even then something happened. They’d been quietly sitting put, waiting to be saved. Remaining close to the crash location, since as Jihyun had told them, a lot of rescue teams were probably looking for them. The first coordinates that they were going to use in order to find them were the last ones which were transmissioned by the plane’s electrony and stuff which Hongjoong honestly did not understand. </p><p>They were lost but were not hopeless. Not even when people had lost their lives in the crash and some of the survivors still clearly remembered the scene of it. Not even when weak people started committing suicides here, as well. Most of them still had hope. </p><p>When Hongjoong met the tribe members - he was surprised yet in the same time he was convinced that it was okay, since at least they were not the only occupants of that island. Then the complications with rules, hostages and crazy neanderthals, giving their hearts came. </p><p>“You said if we followed your rules, then nothing was going to happen. And now you tell me that San is going to die, because you don’t have <em>herbs</em>?”  It was beyond ridiculous to Hongjoong. </p><p>Maybe the hope was lost after all - for all of them going back to civilization and continuing their lives from where they’d left them. But he refused to accept it. </p><p>Seonghwa frowned, sensing the disturbing tension between them as it was growing with every word that the other was throwing at him. He was trying to translate words into his head, his heart pulsing against his chest. It was impossible to even try, he figured. There was too much history behind that Island and if Seonghwa tried to update Hongjoong about past and present, the other was going to lose his mind. </p><p>He stared at the boy’s frustrated eyes and tried to understand his own feelings at the moment. What he knew for sure, was that he didn’t trust Hongjoong yet to tell him things that the other would not value. </p><p>He released an angry sigh, feeling how his hands started trembling by some emotion, but he pressed them into fists and hid it away from Hongjoong. </p><p>“Protectors never come close.”  He said, eyes narrowing at the boy like he was some fool who couldn’t understand things by himself.        “I not with you all time. I not think about protectors at all. They destroy ships, far away. Never that close.”</p><p>Hongjoong heard but did not want to listen to the other’s words. He needed someone to be blamed for all the misfortune that’d been following him and his friend and the tribe leader was the perfect match for what he was looking for. </p><p>“Never that close? San was like… 15 meters from the shore. What else are you hiding, hm? Some other animals or creatures? Or lunatics like you who think that stones are their real hearts and threaten us of not leaving ever again this damn island? For what? I don’t want to hear what other lies you want to tell me.”  At that point Hongjoong’s been shivering from the power of his own outburst. Blood was boiling inside of his veins, while his mind was dizzy with concerns. </p><p>What Seonghwa took from Hongjoong’s words was that he called him a liar and said that he threatened them. The moment when the words reached his mind, he decided to push them all out instantly, because he didn’t want to worry about his own condition. Mingi was the one who was assigned to assure him that his state of mind was still clear. </p><p>Hongjoong was just upset, but even that didn’t give him the right to put the blame on Seonghwa for something that he hadn't done. </p><p>“Me let you live”  His voice raised at the other and he took a step closer to Hongjoong, towering at him with a cold expression on his face.        “Protectors kill people that threaten Haera. You not have to be here, Hongjoong dalsein. Not my fault. San is threat for protector. They not have a brain to make difference. Me …. me protect people who stay with me. Not people who run away from me.”</p><p>“You want me to be your… Moari?” Hongjoong hissed out at Seonghwa, lifting up on his toes, so the other would not hover over him so much. He looked at the other at the eyes.            “Then do better job at protecting my people.” </p><p>Then and there Hongjoong knew what he had to do. He had to make sure that he was going to get his hands over Seonghwa and what he possessed. They all needed a fucking ship in order to leave that island. The sooner the better.</p><p>And those neanderthals gave him the card, without even knowing it.</p><p><em>Thanks Mingi for providing all the answers</em>, Hongjoong thought bitterly. </p><p>“You not trust my Arael, but you speak of Moari?”  Seonghwa’s eyebrows jumped high on his forehead, but his look remained cold.        “How dare you.”</p><p>“I trust nothing that leaves your lips, Seonghwa.”  Hongjoong shook his head.         “If San dies…. then forget about me staying here. I have no use of you if you can’t keep your words of protecting us.” </p><p>“I told people not go into jungle but they did” Seonghwa was very close to yelling at the other, not even realizing that his emotions were escalating. He had no idea when was the last time that he was that angry, but the more Hongjoong spoke to him, the worse he felt. It was like talking to the rest of his people who didn’t want to understand, who thought that Seonghwa and his men were savages, a tribe, brainless humans who had no ethics or anything close to what they knew. It was useless for him to fight for someone whose brain could never accept something that he had never never seen with his own eyes.</p><p>But to show Hongjoong Haera was dangerous. The possibility of the other doing something cruel after taking Seonghwa’s heart was too high. He would never risk Haera’s safety in order to keep his own sanity. If it was destined for him to die, then he preferred it to be by the hands of a person, rather than to live the same life as Dromy and be forgotten by history. That was shame. </p><p>“What is point to tell people that water is dangerous too?”  He continued, squeezing his fists hard.         “You not listen to me. You not trust me. Me not trust you too, Hongjoong dalsein. Evil.”</p><p>“Stop <em>dalseining</em> my ass, damn it.” Hongjoong was getting another headache. He turned around and wanted to leave, but where could he go? For the nth time just in couple of weeks, Hongjoong felt like he had no choice or word for the things that were happening to him.              “You either help us or leave us to our destiny, but from what Mingi told me … you have things to loose, too.” </p><p>Seonghwa frowned. He knew that Mingi had a conversation with Hongjoong and his friends, but did he tell them everything or just the reason behind their importance. Suddenly, Seonghwa wanted to bump his head against the wall or bump Hongjoong’s head there so he could knock some sense into him, but the other was so stubborn, daring to threaten him now, just because he knew that Seonghwa was vulnerable? He didn’t even clearly understand what Moari meant, but he still used the word as if it was something that mattered to him. </p><p>“Manipulate me.”  He figured that out quickly, reaching out to fist Hongjoong’s shirt with one hand and brought him so close to himself that the other’s chest pressed against his own, his pendant pressed so hard against the boy’s chest that he probably felt the heat coming out of it.       “Me is not a fool. You must know.”</p><p>“Your actions so far don’t prove your words.” Hongjoong smiled mockingly at the other, not even attempting to free himself out of the leader’s grip.          “But you can change that. Take me with you.” The smile dropped from his face, since it was clear what he was doing and Seonghwa caught on it. That was not a problem for Hongjoong though.          “You said you’ll travel to the near island to take herbs for San? Take me with you and I’ll start believing in your words.”  The red-haired took hold of Seonghwa’s hands which were gripping tightly his shirt.           “San is my best friend… he can’t die.” </p><p>“He not die.”  Seonghwa was contradicting his own words. With a roll of his eyes he sighed, thinking that his next words were going to freak out Hongjoong but if that was going to be the other’s breakpoint, he was ready to end this conversation. It angered him enough anyway.       “Mingi can help. I just…. can not. Mingi can help San. Poison is slow. San have days and herbs will help wounds. After Mingi give his Arael, San will heal. Herbs for his wounds.”</p><p>“As long as he lives…” Hongjoong should know better than to trust strangers, but he really wanted for his friend to get better. </p><p>“You don’t understand.”  Seonghwa said and retreated one hand, picking the other’s chin between his fingers. When Hongjoong looked up at him, he saw the same worry written all over his face. It was probably why he had said all these hurtful and disrespectful words and in the end he seemed out to be right.</p><p>He did manipulate Seonghwa, but that was only because he needed something from Hongjoong. The fact that he was so far away from the boy’s heart however, was a problem. And Seonghwa had no idea how to reach that boy’s heart and make him believe. </p><p>Seonghwa figured that it was too early for him to trust Hongjoong and give him weight that he couldn’t carry. Haera gave him a sign that it was too early and Seonghwa was going to act on what he was born to do - keep the island and the Eye of earth safe. He wasn’t evil, at least not yet. If he had to prove it to Hongjoong, then he was going to do it without any doubts. </p><p>“Go sleep.” He said, rubbing the other’s bottom lip with his thumb thoughtfully.       “You frown too much. Is bad for skin.”</p><p>What Seonghwa told him, accompanied with a tone which was less harsh and even could be said ti was almost nice, made Hongjoong frown even more. It was caused by the sudden change of topic. Yet he was not going to reject the offer, since only after mentioning sleeping, Hongjoong realized how tired he actually was. </p><p>“My skin is perfect the way it is, thank you very much.”  It was beyond him though to bypass a straightforward initiation of flirt. The bitchiness within him could not allow him to do it. </p><p>The leader scoffed at him, not really understanding what made a short boy like Hongjoong appear so confident, but he still noticed that the boy didn’t pull back from their closeness. Seonghwa’s mind drifted away for a moment, showing him images of how things could turn out. It was both frightening and sad, since he could not predict how that person would accept everything that was thrown at him. </p><p>It was too much for one day, he figured, taking the decision to leave Hongjoong do whatever he wanted for the rest of the night. </p><p>“<em>Daeri sin de, dalsein</em>.”  Seonghwa leaned in and pecked the other’s lips for goodnight, not giving him a warning beforehand when their lips connected briefly. He pulled back before the other could protest against it and turned around to leave to his own room. </p><p>*************</p><p>On the next day Hongjoong found himself in the presence of Mingi and Seonghwa in San’s room. It was too early for him to be up. Even before crashing onto an island, he was never up before the Sun was high on the sky. So you can imagine his unhappiness from the fact that he had been rudely taken out of his plushy bed by the strong grip of the tribe’s leader. </p><p>Speaking of that sneaky bastard, Hongjoong could not erase from his mind the innocent kiss which he’d stolen from the red haired. It was not that he was shy, considering his past, but he was surprised, shocked even by the touch of lips from the other. Their conversation had not provided any suggestion of such turn of events. </p><p>He had exchanged some kind of intimacy with Jiho, but it was in situations where Hongjoong had been the one in control. He’d chosen what and when he’d give to the older male, while the previous night Seonghwa absolutely outplayed him. </p><p>And that did not sit well with him. </p><p>“<em>Seni baer de sim, Mingileousitory?</em>” Speaking of the devil, he was currently speaking with Mingi on their native language, probably because they didn’t want Hongjoong to overhear something that he shouldn’t. Which sucked because, he didn’t feel well with being the third wheel in a room where his presence was expected, but not given the opportunity to know why. </p><p>“<em>Uol tath shantar en tath</em>.” Mingi responded with a serious expression on his face. Whatever they were discussing was probably a matter that the both of them disagreed on from the posture of their bodies - Mingi was confidently standing in front of Seonghwa, who was currently with his back towards San’s bed, near which Hongjoong was sitting. The leader looked frustrated. </p><p>“<em>Akh’ aegis.</em>”  Seonghwa gestured towards San at that statement of his.</p><p>“You know I am still here, right?” Hongjoong interrupted them since he could not follow on what they were talking about. He suspected it had to be something related to what Seonghwa told him the previous night - that Mingi was going to help San. Again. Since dragging him out of the water, away from that protectorious creature was his first successful way of helping Hongjoong’s friend. The red haired was thankful for that. But he failed to understand how Mingi was going to save San now. </p><p>At that thought, Hongjoong stared at his friend’s face. It was sweat glistening. He was pale. Tremors were jerking his limbs oftenly. The red stripes on his body were covered with leaves in different colours and shapes. </p><p>“We are just talking.”  Mingi replied, giving his leader an apologetic smile at which Seonghwa just looked away, frowning. </p><p>The taller male moved away, walking to where Hongjoong was sitting. He sat down as well, but right on San’s bed. The strong facial expression that he wore now made Mingi look serious, like someone who was determined to do anything for a cause that Hongjoong couldn’t understand. But then he spoke again, this time in korean so the other could feel more comfortable. </p><p>“You know why I’m doing this, dalsein. We should no longer discuss my decisions. It is what I want to do.”  Mingi said, saying another thing in his native language.      “<em>Sitry.</em>”</p><p>“For me?”  This time Seonghwa was the one generous enough to translate for Hongjoong and he stepped away from his spot near the doorway, approaching angrily.      “Me is fine.”</p><p>“You cannot change my decisions. I can give it to whoever I want.”  Mingi’s serious eyes didn’t even look to his leader. The next thing that he did was to pull his necklace up, removing it from his neck. </p><p>“Mingileousitory!”  Seonghwa exclaimed, stopping in a halt when Mingi turned to give him a look. </p><p>“I know. Let me do it.”  He said, turning to Hongjoong after that. He picked San’s head gently with one hand, putting the necklace over it until it laid on his neck comfortably. Hongjoong was watching silently, not knowing what was going to happen next. </p><p>And then the small crystal inside the pendant shone brighter than it did before, the turquoise color stopped pulsing for a moment. Mingi’s eyes closed and Hongjoong literally heard how his breath hitched, his chest stopping from moving like he was keeping his breath in. Mingi put one hand over the stone and said something quietly, leaning over to give it a kiss after that. </p><p>When he pulled away again, the bright light faded as blue started to take over inside the crystal. It pulsed once, twice, until it became steady again, just like when the necklace was wrapped around Mingi’s neck. </p><p>The tribe member was looking longingly at what belonged to him a moment ago, then his eyes moved up to San’s face. Nothing really changed in San’s current condition as he was still pale and asleep. </p><p>“It will take some time.”  Mingi said, glancing over to Hongjoong for a moment.          “This is how we give our hearts to people.” He looked troubled, but still chose to explain things to him like it was important for Hongjoong to understand.      “The stone will heal him. It contains…. everything one needs to be alive.”</p><p>Hongjoong was looking up and front from Mingi and the stone which was currently pulsing over San’s chest. It had not even crossed his mind that this could be how Mingi was going to save his friend in the first place. And what Mingi told him just convinced him further. </p><p>“Look.”  He had no idea when exactly Seonghwa stood behind him, but he put a hand over Hongjoong’s head and pushed it towards the bed where his friend was laid. </p><p>“He will understand, dalsein. Let him.”  Mingi was still composed, rolling his eyes back on San’s face. </p><p>Hongjoong was once again manhandled by one of the savages, but the irritation in him was instantly replaced with surprise when he noticed that San’s body was not seasuring from tremors anymore. It was impossible not to notice this as he hated how San’s arms flew in the air and painfully dropped down just before this all ordeal with Mingi placing the pendant on him started. </p><p>“It calmed him down.” He murmured, not even realizing that he said it outloud. So those stones of theirs had healing abilities. Like the ones which were used in spa procedures? Probably.     He himself had felt how effective stones were when he’d been visiting spa resorts with his family. </p><p>The red haired reached his hand and gently caressed San’s face.        “When is he going to wake up?” </p><p>“We can’t be sure.”  Mingi mumbled, looking away from San so he could look at the empty space on his chest. He wore a frown on his face and his expression was giving out confusion no matter how hard he tried to hide it.        “When he is ready. I will go tell his brother that he will be okay. We are done here.”  He stood up after that, ignoring the hard look that Seonghwa was giving him and just left the room without saying anything else. </p><p>Right after he left, Seonghwa started to burst out, ruffling his black hair out of frustration. </p><p>“<em>Daoin’teague’ feer.</em>”  He mumbled under his nose, eyes moving from Hongjoong to San.       “He is moari now. Hongjoong, look at me.”</p><p>Hongjoong turned around and looked at the leader. He was still amazed by the quick effect the stone had over San’s body, so he acted without really thinking, following Seonghwa’s words without the usual spite in him.          “He is Moari now…” the red haired repeated, finally getting two and two together. </p><p>“Me swear to you, if you make San go... “  The other said with such honesty in his eyes that they looked darker than usual.        “Me will follow you and make you wish for protector to end your life. If you hurt Mingi, me will not forgive you.”</p><p>“San wants to leave.” Hongjoong said calmly. He knew his friend’s opinion on the matter - for nothing in this would San would remain on this island. If he survived. The stone had calmed the raging tremors of the other, but until San opened his eyes and talked to them sanely, Hongjoong was not going to believe anything of the stories Mingi had told them. </p><p>Call him crazy, though … but those two seemed pretty serious over the meaning of the whole stone situation… and in the movies that usually lead to some big drama. </p><p>“San have Mingi now.”  Was what Seonghwa replied, taking one of Hongjoong’s hands by force to pull him up so they could stand face to face.       “When you ready to trust me you know what it means.”</p><p>And with that Seonghwa turned around and left the room, unceremoniously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Hongjoong remained by side San’s bed. Wooyoung had joined him and they talked a little. </p><p>If Hongjoong was worried, then Wooyoung was inconsolable next to him. He’d been knocking his finger bones so often that Hongjoong was itching to hit him about it. It was unhealthy to crack your bones so much, but the red-haired could not say anything to the blond brother. </p><p>“You know, he hated me when we were kids, right?” Wooyoung started randomly. </p><p>“You’re not about to remiscent the past as if we’re at his funeral.” Hongjoong shot the other’s attempt to distract himself instantly.           “Look at him, he is getting better. No more sweating.”  He pointed at the sleeping beauty to make his point known even better.  </p><p>“I don’t mean it that way …” Wooyoung mumbled, but the guilt was evident in his voice.</p><p>“He will be alright soon. That stone is special for real.”  Hongjoong smiled a little as he took the blonde’s hands into his and squeezed them tightly.             “Like the ones in the spa resorts, you know… like the ones that killed the backache I had and could not dance.”  It was not the best memory that Hongjoong had in store of his mind, as it was a pretty painful one. He had fallen and hurt his back while performing on a stage. They’d been competing with a rival group and due to his slip up, they’d lost. Hongjoong had felt so bad at the time for losing so lamely that he paid no mind to the small of his back and the pain that cut through him from time to time. </p><p>His obliviousness and pure stupidity lead to mounts long recovery. </p><p>“He almost died.” Wooyoung was still shaken.         “I couldn’t get to him.” </p><p>“I know,babe.. don’t get upset now.”   Hongjoong pulled the other into his embrace. He could guess what was swirling into the other’s head - “What kind of brother am I for not jumping after San?”, “Why didn’t I do it?”, “Why couldn’t I help him?” and so on. But those questions were useless.              “Seonghwa told me that… this creature is not usually so close to the shore. We couldn’t have known that something like this is going to happen.” </p><p>“I was so shocked… in one moment he is talking to me and in the next, he is drowning.” Wooyoung shivered so hard that Hongjoong felt it with his own body. </p><p>“Don’t blame yourself. He is going to be alright.”  Hongjoong really hoped that his words were being heard and acknowledged by some higher power, the universe or whatever there was that was giving straight to the lost souls when they were wandering and seeked guidance. </p><p>Wooyoung moved away from the hug when someone opened the door and got inside the room quietly.</p><p>“Yeosangvenrtakis…” Wooyoung looked at the blond tribe member who was holding a spear in his hands. </p><p>“Can we just call you Yeosang? You have long name.” Hongjoong was going to give everyone nicknames and that’s it. Those guys names were really not modern and had too many consonant in them. </p><p>The tribe member looked disapprovingly at Hongjoong but Wooyoung smiled at that sight.</p><p>“Yeosang sounds nice. It’s more korean and familiar.” He nodded at his own words and for a moment there it looked that the newly provided nickname distracted his mind from the dark thoughts he was harbouring. </p><p>“Right. I’m good at thinking nicknames.” Hongjoong prouded in with one more useless talent, but as long his stupid behaviour was taking Wooyoung to his normal self, then it didn’t matter how useless it was, right? </p><p>“Be glad that San’s sleeping or you would not hear the end of it.” Wooyoung laughed at that. </p><p>“Yeah, true.” Hongjoong easily agreed, because that was the truth indeed. </p><p>“You’ve been here since the morning… go and have some rest.” Wooyoung patted Hongjoong over the head to which the red haired cringed instantly. </p><p>“When did you recover to your ancient old mindset?” </p><p>“Be thankful I care for you.” The blond winked and pushed Hongjoong away from his place.       “I’d like to spend some time alone with my brother, that’s why I want you to leave.” </p><p>Hongjoong nodded and without needing further explanations moved to the door. Before he closed it though, he noticed how his place next to Wooyoung had been taken by Yeosang who circled his arms around Wooyoung. </p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to do this.”  Seonghwa was pacing around the Haera stone pedestal, the energy of which was engulfing his tall form in such magnificent way that the other two who stood in the cave could only bend their heads in front of their leader and listen to his rant. </p><p>Which…. had to finish soon, considering how long Seonghwa kept repeating the same thing.</p><p>“He has your heart around his neck now. We can’t trust him. It’s ridiculous how you gave it to him despite our previous conversation. You don’t even like San.” </p><p>“It works the same way.”  Mingi smiled, touching his empty chest, right in the middle where the pendant used to be hanging through all of his life. He looked up at Seonghwa, hating the sight of him being that bothered. His look lingered on the pink crystal that Seonghwa tried to ignore, but the color wasn’t changing even when Haera was trying to purify him now. The circling energy was connecting to Seonghwa, followed him like a shadow, sparkling lights were trying to grasp on him and save him from the wrath. </p><p>If Mingi could, he would give his life one more time in order to keep his dalsein. Forever. But no matter how many of them dedicated their lives to people, hand them their necklaces and bond to them, that would never help Seonghwa. </p><p>His burden was the heaviest and the longer he waited, the harder it would be for his moari to handle the weight of his energy. </p><p>Seonghwa didn’t have time, and yet he wanted to protect his Dariors at all cost. He was still pure, no matter how fast his own Arael was changing. And it changed fast with every day. </p><p>“They will stay. If I exchange my life with San’s…. they will have to understand and stay here. If San stay, Hongjoong and his brother will stay too.”  Mingi said seriously, feeling how Yeosang shuddered beside him. </p><p>The blonde one didn’t say a word, only had his head hung low until now. But when Seonghwa’s voice raised, even Yeosang responded to the harshness of it. </p><p>“San will leave. He will either way throw your Arael, crush it or sell it. You know how greedy the outlanders are, they can’t be trusted.”  Seonghwa’s unusual rage was blooming, but Haera was trying to calm it down, one blue light wrapped around his shoulders, slid through the stone on his chest and the pink color inside started to pulse angrily, until it eventually got cleared a bit. </p><p>Just then Seonghwa’s shoulders dropped down in relaxation and his hands moved up to his face. </p><p>“I don’t trust Hongjoong, that's why I ordered Markvertus and Kunstratirisu to go for herbs. The moment when Hongjoong sees that I move the ship with my Arael energy, he will desire it.”  He said bitterly, making the other two go quiet for a moment.        “What were we even thinking? That taking hostages and force them to believe in us is a good idea? Hongjoong had been given to me by the sky, but that is not destiny. That was just me…. trying to think that he is a marvelous choice for me. I force him to live a life that he doesn’t want to live.”</p><p>“You are hesitating.”   Yeosang said, his dark eyes looking up at his leader. However, he couldn’t miss checking out the pendant on his chest and the usual color of the stone relaxed him as well.         “But I am not. I picked Wooyoung and I will make him believe, no matter what you think. You are blinded by the madness. We still have time. You still do, as long as you let Haera help you. Haera will never let you suffer.”</p><p>“It is my duty to chose my destiny. And I will never be like Dromy. If I can’t make Hongjoong see the importance of Haera, then I will make sure to send him away myself. He will never come back here and I…. I will pick someone else.”  Seonghwa’s usual attitude came back, his chin raising up proudly as he looked at the other two, showing them nothing but his stern confidence.       “Don’t think that just because you gave your heart to San, Hongjoong will stay as well. If I can’t make him accept me, then ….”</p><p>“Try harder.”  Yeosang surprised both Mingi and Seonghwa. He was frowning, hands twisted into fists.          “I try everyday. I try to approach Wooyoung and show him the beauty of this island. I tell him things, no matter how hard it is for me to do it. What do you do to make Hongjoong like you? Have you ever given him jewelries? Have you ever spoke to him without being rude? You can’t act indifferent with your moari. It’s like you don’t respect him but you seek for his respect. Feelings have to be equal, Dalsein. If you don’t like Hongjoong and bully him all the time, don’t expect of him to be nice to you.”</p><p>Mingi turned to look at the other, wearing the most curious expression one could have. He didn’t expect Yeosang, who was usually calm and cheerful, to outburst like that in front of them, right at their most sacred place. </p><p>But then Yeosang turned to him as well and Mingi got surprised to see him that angry. </p><p>“You too. You sacrificed yourself just because you think that these people will stay here if you have a bond with one of them. Wrong. This is wrong.”  Yeosang stepped back, shaking his head disapprovingly.         “You make it look as if giving your heart to someone means nothing to you. Moari… moari is who we are going to spend our lives with, forever. And no, if you want to tell me that Wooyoung will never stay with me, I will not trust your words. Because you give no effort. You don’t fight for your moari’s heart, why should moari care about yours?”</p><p>With that, Yeosang left the cave angrily, giving the other two a lesson that nobody else had dared to voice out. </p><p>Seonghwa was clutching at his pendant, the pulsing light coming out of it was entirely blue, no sight of pink when his hand dropped down by his side. </p><p>Haera’s rays had vanished minutes ago and just the stone’s vigor was shining behind Seonghwa. </p><p>The black haired one sighed, looking towards Mingi who was still shocked by how open Yeosang became. It must have been coming from the fact that he was courting someone, he thought. But he was right and Mingi could easily notice that Seonghwa agreed with the words as well. </p><p>“I will….”   Seonghwa mumbled.         “Try to understand Hongjoong then. Or trust him.”</p><p>“I should go back and take my heart back, then.”  Mingi scoffed, putting his hands on his waist in a mocking manner.       “Since you think that I am unable to make someone stay here because of me.”</p><p>“You never wanted to be devoted to anyone. Why would you do that now?”  Seonghwa asked, rocking one eyebrow up, challengingly. </p><p>“Maybe I like the way that San looks. He is annoying and stupid, but he is the prettiest of them all.” Mingi shrugged.        “I don’t need more to decide that he is a perfect match for me.”</p><p>Seonghwa rolled his eyes, walking closer to him in his graceful pace, looking light as a feather. Before he passed Mingi by, he leaned towards his face, his lips finally breaking into a smile. </p><p>“Good that I am more picky with my boys then.”  He said.        “Hongjoong is prettier than San.”</p><p>“Don’t forget that your first choice was San.”  Mingi returned the look.</p><p>His leader shrugged and walked out of the cave with the words.      “That was before I saw his leader.”</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p>Hongjoong spent at least couple of hours in the improvised by nature bathtub in Seonghwa’s home. This place was his absolute favorite. </p><p>He was currently drifting onto the water’s surface, limbs relaxed and eyes gazing at the beautiful creatures on the ceiling of the cave. There were so many luminescent lights over there that not only it fascinated Hongjoong but even hypnotized him. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>The red haired was startled at the greeting to the point that in his attempt to lift his head and take a look at the intruder, he lost his balance and had to dive in the water. When he emerged and blinked to clear his view from the drops of water, he saw utterly surprised at the sight. </p><p>Seonghwa - the water travellers tribe’s leader was currently stark naked on the edge of the small lake. </p><p>Hongjoong tried not to stare at the other’s manhood, but he could not stop his eyes from glaring at the piece of meat. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>Seonghwa opened and closed his mouth. He sighed a moment later and stepped into the water, slowly, like a predator who just found the perfect vulnerable victim. </p><p>“This my home. Me can go everywhere.”  He said in a matter of fact, no sight of anger or anything else. He was only bickering with Hongjoong.</p><p>The red haired was taken aback by the forward approach of the leader, who was slowly but steadily getting closer to him. Not that Hongjoong minded, actually he’d had to lie if he had to say that his inner attention seeker was not more than glad that within arm’s reach a sexy man was standing. </p><p>“Of course…” Hongjoong by now was used seeing the other not covered by much of cloth, but now that he saw him completely naked …. it was different. The red haired had used to have healthy sex live and now… he had none. So having that gorgeous savage so close to him, not wearing anything, in water… it was like a wet dream playing right in front of him. </p><p>Hongjoong really wanted to bang his head at some wall right now. </p><p>He had to think and plan about how to get out of this island, and not how to seduce the tribe’s leader. </p><p>“Are you calm?”  Seonghwa cut his thoughts with a random question while he was turning his back at Hongjoong, reaching out to pick one of the small pots, dipping two fingers in it.</p><p>Okay. Hongjoong had peeked into the pots before and his imagination was going wild with one particular thought. One of those pots was filled with a substance which was similar to lubricant. And Seonghwa just dipped his fingers in a pot. With unknown to him content. All wet. </p><p>Hongjoong was getting aroused. </p><p>“Yes.” Hongjoong mumbled, replying to the question which Seonghwa had asked but he was not exactly sure whether he was not saying ‘yes’ to something else, as well. </p><p>“Why quiet then?” The other mumbled without turning back, but Hongjoong saw him spreading that liquid on his hair a moment after, ruining his dirty imagination.</p><p>However, damn… that image gave him another idea. The tribe leader looked like the hot shampoo model, in one of those adverts which were made more like porn and not actually advertising any product at all. </p><p>“Well… what would you have me be? You’re all naked in the bathtub with me.” Hongjoong moved back until his back hit the lake’s shore. He lifted his arms and rested them on it. The action had to put more distance between them, placing them right across from one other within the small lake. However, from this angle Hongjoong had perfect view over the twisting muscles of the other while he was cleaning himself. </p><p>And if that ain't a sexy view, Hongjoong thought. </p><p>“Hm.”  Seonghwa hummed, turning around to glance at Hongjoong. His eyes moved across his face and he raised an eyebrow, diving under the water for a moment, only to swim across and resurfaced right in front of Hongjoong, grabbing the sides of the stone that he was resting against. But still there was distance between them that he kept on purpose.         “I bother you with my looks?”</p><p>Was this savage challenging Hongjoong now? Testing his virtues and moral? Because Hongjoong personally didn’t think he had much to begin with. </p><p>“No. You’re attractive.” Hongjoong licked his lips, when he stared at Seonghwa’s full ones. He remembered the innocent peck which Seonghwa had gifted him just the night before. </p><p>Okay, Hongjoong admitted he was sexually deprived. And Seonghwa was a catch. </p><p><em>Sorry, Jiho. You’re out of the game</em>, Hongjoong thought randomly. </p><p>“Do you want me bothered?” Hongjoong pushed himself from the stone and pressed against Seonghwa’s hard body.        “Do you prefer them all innocent and naive?” He licked the other’s lips and pulled back. The action was meant to tease, not to initiate anything.         “Because… you won’t find those with me.” </p><p>Seonghwa stood indifferent by those actions for a moment, just looking at Hongjoong. The way that water dripped from his hair and wetted his face, most of his body was underwater, pressed against his. Hongjoong had no idea what was actually valuable for Seonghwa, so he laughed out of nowhere, pushing the other back against the stone behind, but instead of swimming away, he approached him again, pressing their fronts together as he leaned to the boy’s ear, talking directly to his dirty soul.</p><p>“Me was waiting for moari to do this. If you want it…” He said and copied Hongjoong’s previous action as he attacked his lips to the boy’s neck, tasting it with his tongue.</p><p>Even though the water was hot, everything became way hotter when Seonghwa was pressing so hard against him while licking his neck. </p><p>“That’s appealing offer.” Hongjoong had to keep his cool, had to think about a way out, not to think about that tongue on his body.         “But I’ll have to say no.”  Yet his next action contradicted his words, when he sneaked a hand and wrapped his fingers around Seonghwa’s half hard dick. </p><p>“Hongjoong.” The other’s eyebrows furrowed and he moved one hand down underwater to hold over Hongjoong’s wrist.          “You not do this.” He lectured the other, but his eyes were getting dazzled and the pendant on his neck was getting filled up with pink. He stared only at Hongjoong’s lips for a moment, then he let go of his wrist and pressed their mouths together, parting the other’s lips with his tongue.</p><p>Hongjoong felt such satisfaction by the fact that Seonghwa told him not to touch him, yet he was the one who initiated the open-mouthed kiss that Hongjoong continued. The passion that Seonghwa ignited into Hongjoong’s stomach was only a proof that this - whatever it was - between them from a game, to challenge it was quickly shifting and transforming. For now Hongjoong was winning, considering he was slowly stroking Seonghwa, while kissing the life out of him. </p><p>When the need of air, clenched his lungs, Hongjoong had to pull his mouth a few inches away. His eyes were staring as if into the other’s soul.         “What do you want, Seonghwa?” </p><p>The other didn’t respond as something was making him keep that fire between them and he let it burn some more when he tilted his head and sink his lips back on Hongjoong’s neck, tasting the sweet water on his wet skin. Probably the fact that he had already made his decision or the words that Yeosang used against him made him open up for Hongjoong, but Seonghwa didn’t expect anything like this when he decided to bath with him. </p><p>Well, outlanders were really open up for such things… </p><p>He felt how a cold thrill crossed his spine when Hongjoong increased the speed with his hand, while Seonghwa’s mind started to process the other’s hard effort. And then the madness creeped in his heart again and he frowned. </p><p>“There is one …. uh, one man.”  He tried to sound serious, but Hongjoong’s hand was stroking him fast and that blurred his mind for a moment.         “M-Mingileo-usitto-ry tell me…. about a… man.”</p><p>Hongjoong ceased his hand movement due to the other’s words. </p><p>“You think about someone else when …” Hongjoong had to bit back his tongue in order not to finish this sentence. And if that was not a blow to his ego, then nothing was. He detached himself from Seonghwa and looked him in the confused face.          “Well, go and ask him to be your moari then.” </p><p>“Me?”  Seonghwa asked, frustrated by the fact that Hongjoong said something like that when he was the one being close with men from his people. Maybe he didn’t express himself correctly, but the language barrier, especially in such heated moment, became a huge barrier between them.           “You do this with men, not me.”</p><p>“What?”  Hongjoong had to think it through before continuing further, but his mouth was faster than his brain       “And what you do it with, trees?”   By the scrunched eyebrows by the other he either was confused by the question or could not translate it on his own language. Which gave time to Hongjoong to remember Mingi and his words …. about how he saw him with Jiho - not that they’d done much, talking and that’s it.              “I don’t see what's your problem.” </p><p>“Me is special.” Seonghwa replied with a frown. The situation was getting ridiculously stupid and he knew that it was his fault, but he couldn’t understand Hongjoong’s motives to do this in the first place, so he blamed their differences again and just leaned close to shut his mouth again, placing a chaste kiss on his full lips.       “Other people are not. You not allowed to ….”  He rolled his eyes, getting angry again.          “.<em>... seng fae disingi bent.</em>”</p><p>Now, Hongjoong clearly remembered what ‘fae’ meant - bitch, slut or whatever. The rest words were gibberish to him, but he got the context. </p><p>‘You’d better not fuck around’, Hongjoong translated to himself. </p><p>“And I’m allowed to do it with you?” Hongjoong curled his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and then hopped up, so he could place his legs around the other’s waist.           “You’re quite the possessive type, huh?” He laughed at his own words, because … it was clear as day that the guy thought for himself that he was God or something. </p><p>“Yes.”  He confirmed the statement and pressed Hongjoong against the edge of the lake, keeping him there. But something burning in his chest started to trouble him and it was probably what he was forcing himself to ignore. His heart was getting corrupted again, provoked by their current actions. And the worry that it could get too bad if they continued made him fill up with hesitation. His eyes closed for a moment and he tried to chase away the negative thoughts and keep this moment going, but this wasn’t what he aimed for. </p><p>He didn’t come to blurr Hongjoong’s mind with lust and lure him to accept him just because they could be intimate. It was a wrong approach and Seonghwa wanted to redeem himself. </p><p>“Come with me tomorrow. Me show you places.”</p><p>Hongjoong started placing kisses randomly over Seonghwa’s face and neck - since those were the only accessible parts to him from the position which he’d chosen.          “Only the two of us?” </p><p>“Yes.”  Seonghwa replied and searched for his mouth impatiently, the overwhelming feeling of having Hongjoong pressed against the stone behind was making it hard for him to control himself. The fogged mindset that he currently had was taking control over him and as the two of them shared another kiss, Seonghwa tried to transfer some of these emotions into the other, his hands holding Hongjoong’s thighs under the water until he let go of him and the other stepped on his feet again. Seonghwa’s hands moved to cup his face and he held him close in a brief kiss, noticing how fast Hongjoong was losing his breath and parted so he could take some air in, looking so taken by the current situation that something within Seonghwa trembled. </p><p>He didn’t just pick a pretty face. Hongjoong was smart, manipulative and also passionate. He was indeed a perfect match. </p><p>“Sleep well, dalsein.”  He let Hongjoong breath and pecked his cheek, retreating from him in order to save his heart from filling up with lust, because that was a clear sign of corruption. Not until he give it to Hongjoong, he couldn’t do anything like this before the other accepted him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its been a while but we were focused over the new fic huhu, forgive us for the long wait!<br/>So there you go, a looong chapter as a catch up and excuse hahaha<br/>More information is coming up and dang, San is a moari now congratulate him, cuz the boy wasnt even awake to say yes.<br/>Also, Joong got a taste of his own man, what are you all thinking about that bit? hahah<br/>See you soon ! Much love and comments please!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is another collaboration of ours ! <br/>The idea came out of nowhere, and we just want you to have fun with us!<br/>This seems to be quite different from our other works so far, so please support us &lt;3<br/>We would like for you to drop some comments xD <br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>